No Ordinary Love
by PurpleMokona101
Summary: Goku's twin sister Nikayla, never thought that the Saiyans who were planning to destroy the Earth would be living under her roof and she never thought she'd fall in love with Vegeta. I DO NOT OWN DBZ, I ONLY OWN NIKAYLA.
1. Chapter 1

No Ordinary Love

Preface: Birth of Kakarot & Kasai

Deep in the heart of outer space, on a planet called Vegeta, two babies cry out. They, like everyone on this planet is a Saiyan; this race is told to be the universe's mightiest warriors, fighting seems to course throughout their veins. The Saiyans not only are great fighters but they also have incredible reflexes, speed, and agility. And like all Saiyans they have monkey tails, underneath a full moon the Saiyans can transform into a 'Great Ape' and have even more power than in their human forms.

The two Saiyans that are this story's heroes are twins: a boy and a girl. Their names are Kakarot and Kasai and like all Saiyan babes, they were left alone in the medical chambers waiting to be assigned their mission. Baby Saiyans are sent away to destroy other planets for profit. The two doctors that delivered these twins carried them to a space pod and sent them on their mission. Not knowing that they would never return to Planet Vegeta for as soon as their space pod launched, the planet was destroyed by a meteor—killing all the Saiyans, including their mother and their father Bardock.

Kasai and Kakarot landed on Earth and were found by an elderly man named Gohan, he took them in and renamed them Goku and Nikayla. The Saiyan children grew up and were very powerful; they made new friends such as Bulma, Krillin, and Yamcha and with them they went on many adventures in search for the Dragon Balls—seven magical orbs that would grant any wish. The twins also trained under the great martial artist Master Roshi and entered many tournaments and won. Years have passed and now Goku and Nikayla are grown, also Goku married his childhood sweetheart Chi-Chi. And the twins have lived in an era of peace…or so they thought.

Chapter 1: The Saiyans Arrive—and Overtake Nikayla's Home!

Nikayla couldn't believe a year had passed—it had been a year since her older brother Raditz had come to Earth trying to get her and her twin brother Goku to join him and the other two Saiyans in his squad to commit genocide to the humans and sell the Earth to other aliens. It had been a year since Raditz kidnapped (her five year old nephew and Goku's son) Gohan and Goku, her and Piccolo fought to get him back killing Raditz and unfortunately Goku as well. It had been a year since Piccolo took Gohan away to train and it had been a year since she and the other Z-Warriors trained with Mr. Popo at Kami's lookout to be ready for the Saiyans who were supposed to come to Earth to finish the job Raditz failed to complete.

The twenty-four year old female Saiyan sat on the large couch in her living staring blankly at the television only half listening to the news announcers; it had been a year but she still missed Goku and Gohan. She hadn't even been the one to tell her sister-in-law, Chi-Chi, that Goku was dead and training in Other World with the great King Kai and that Gohan was training with Piccolo; she had made Krillin do it because she didn't want to face Chi-Chi herself. Her Saiyan monkey tail switched back and forth as she was in thought. Her long, straight, black hair was tied back into a braid which ended at the small of her back while a few strands hung down and framed her face; her dark chocolate colored eyes were glued to one spot on her hard wood floor as her mind wondered. She was still dressed in her pajamas even though she had been up for awhile; she sighed and finally got up from the couch.

Nikayla climbed the stairs to get to the upper floor of her house and strolled down the hallway passing the two empty guest rooms she had and then she wandered into her bedroom. She gathered some clothes from her closet and then went into the bathroom that was in her room to get a hot shower. Fifteen minutes later Nikayla exited the shower with steam all around her as she dried off; she slipped on her undergarments and then pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tank top. Nikayla left the bathroom rubbing a towel other her damp ebony hair, after brushing it and drying it she tied it back into a braid. Nikayla gazed at herself in her full length mirror; she was skinny and curvy but well toned and had a gymnast build but even though she was small, she and Goku could pack away half their weight in food. Her skin was a shade of light tan from the many hours she spent training in the warm sun.

"I'm bored."She muttered to no one, "When are these Saiyans supposed to come? I'm inching for a fight!"Nikayla whined. Abruptly she froze as she sensed something—something extremely powerful approaching the Earth and more specifically East City. A chill trickled down her spine but a smirk formed on her face, "Guess I got my wish!"She said before running over to her window. Nikayla forced it open and then leapt out calling for her flying nimbus, suddenly a cloud flew down and caught her carrying her off into the blue skies.

By the time Nikayla reached East City there was nothing left but an enormous crater with two spherical space pods, which looked exactly like Raditz's, perched in two giant holes of what once was the city. Nikayla's flying nimbus lowered her to the ground and then disappeared, "My God, what happened?"She whispered gently touching one of the space pods. A glower suddenly replaced her expression of sadness for she felt two powerful beings near her; she spun around to see a large, muscular bald man and a younger man who looked about her age, with spiky black hair glaring down at her. Both were wearing the Saiyan outfits that were similar to what Raditz wore and the scouters as well and both had Saiyan monkey tails that were wrapped around their waist like a belt, just like Nikayla had hers. The two Saiyans slowly descended to the ground and landed before her; she readied herself for a fight.

"You. Are you Raditz and Kakarot's sister Kasai?"The black haired Saiyan asked. He was proud and cocky and he carried himself as if he were royalty; his voice was harsh and cold. Nikayla ignored him, "Answer me woman!"He spat,

"Yes but you should know that my name is not Kasai! It's Nikayla! And don't you dare call Goku Kakarot again!"Nikayla barked.

The black haired Saiyan growled underneath his breath, "Hey! No one talks to Vegeta that way girlie! You should show him respect! He is the Prince of the Saiyans."Snapped the tall, bald Saiyan.

"Really? Well whoop-dee-flippin'-do! I don't care!"

"Listen woman—"The black haired Saiyan called Vegeta started,

"Nikayla!"

"Whatever! It doesn't matter because soon your pathetic little Earth will be no more."The one named Vegeta said,

"Oh yeah? I don't think so!"Nikayla snapped before blasting a Kamehameha at them which they dodged. Vegeta's glare deepened as he gazed at her,

"That's it! Nappa, end her NOW!"He roared.

"Sure thing Vegeta!"The bald Saiyan named Nappa smirked. He raced towards Nikayla with a punch ready but she flew into the air dodging it; Nappa flew after her and started delivering fast kicks and punches but she avoided every one.

Vegeta stood and watched as Napa and Nikayla fought; he had to admit the girl was good and she was definitely a Saiyan. He punched the button on the scouter that he wore on his face; it beeped and locked onto Nikayla telling him her power level, "Odd."He muttered, "Her power level reads only 332, she shouldn't be this powerful with such a low level."He said. Suddenly something hit him; he remembered hearing the fight between Raditz, his siblings, and the Namekian on the scouters' transmitter and how the Earthlings could lower or hide their power levels to conceal how powerful they really were. He smirked, "Clever trick."

"Why. Don't. You. Hold. Still!"Nappa yelled as Nikayla still blocked every one of his attacks.

"You know I thought you guys would be a lot tougher."She said with a smile.

Nappa yelled in frustration and left himself open, "Gotcha ya." Nikayla smirked and kneed him so hard in the gut that she sent him flying. Nappa stumbled in the air and glared at her,

"That was a cheap trick!"

"You think so? Cause personality I think I could've done better since, you suck."She said.

Vegeta who was still wearing a smirk couldn't help but laugh. The girl was a smart-alecky and a darn good fighter; Nappa and Nikayla looked down at Vegeta who was grinning evilly up at them both, "V-Vegeta, stop laughing! It's not funny!"Nappa whined.

"Oh yes it is Nappa. Are you really going to let a woman beat you?"

"N-No."

"Then do something about it Nappa!"Vegeta snapped.

Nappa glared back at Nikayla and charged towards her again; she timed his movement right and flipped behind him. He spun around quick but not quick enough for his face made contact with her knee. Vegeta stared, he was amazed at how gracefully this girl named Nikayla or Kasai or whatever her name was but yet she attacked with a fierceness that made the Saiyan race proud. He wondered if Kakarot fought the same way and if so then what had happened to Raditz. They could've used Kasai and Kakarot instead of their older brother who was a lame excuse for a Saiyan. Nappa was about to attempt to harm Nikayla again, "That's enough Nappa!"Vegeta ordered.

"But Vegeta—"

"I said that's enough!"He barked again.

Nappa sighed and slowly descended back to the Earth, "Huh? Hey! I'm not done fighting here!"Nikayla snapped.

"Oh yes you are."Vegeta smirked,

She glared at him and lowered herself back to the ground; she stood before Nappa and Vegeta with her arms crossed, "Excuse me? Who do you think you are telling me what to do?"She growled.

"Well let's just say I think you want to do what I say."He said.

"And why's that?"

"I'm giving the Earth one more week of existence, once the week is up, Nappa and I will destroy everyone and everything on it."Vegeta said smirking.

Nikayla glared at him, "I'm curious, why are you waiting?"She asked.

"It's my decision I can do as I please."The Saiyan prince replied,

"Oh yeah? Well where are you going to stay huh? I'm pretty sure the Prince of the Saiyans isn't going to camp outside for a week."Nikayla teased.

Vegeta chuckled, "You better watch that smart mouth of yours, a hostess is supposed to be respectful."

"Hostess?"Nikayla asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's right. Nappa and I will be staying at your house."

"What! I don't think so pal!"

"It's either that or we destroy the Earth now. Your choice."Vegeta said.

Nikayla stood speechless for a moment; there was no way she was letting the Saiyans who are going to destroy the entire Earth live under her roof. "You don't know, I could've lived in town and you guys destroyed it. So sorry offer declined for my house has been demolished."

"I know you're lying."

Nikayla rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine! You can stay at my place!"She yelled, "I can't believe this."She muttered to herself as she floated into the air, "I'll show you the way…if you can keep up."She snapped before blasting off into the sky.

Vegeta and Nappa followed after her, "Vegeta, are you sure this is a good idea?"Nappa asked.

"Of course it is. I am the Prince of all Saiyans how dare you doubt me!"He snarled.

The trio of Saiyans landed in Nikayla's front yard, "Well here it is."She replied. She turned around to see Vegeta and Nappa gawking at her home with eyes the size as saucers, "What? Does this not suit your princely taste?"

Vegeta smirked. He hadn't imaged her home would be this enormous, the place looked like a mansion, "Well at least it's not a shack."He said.

"It's pretty Vegeta."Nappa smiled.

"Um thanks. Come on inside, I'll show you around…after we go over some rules."Nikayla said looking at them over her shoulder as she walked towards the front door with the Saiyan prince and his comrade behind her.

Once they were inside Nikayla's home, she made Nappa and Vegeta sit down on the couch while she stood before as if she were the President and was about to give a very important speech. "All right since you two unfortunately will be living here a while there's some rules I demand you to follow."

"Well get on with it."Vegeta snapped,

"Keep your pants on Princey Boy, I'm getting to it."Nikayla teased smiling at Vegeta who scoffed and looked away crossing his arms. "Rule#1: You broke something here your paying for it. Rule#2: You will refer to me as Nikayla, none of this Kasai crap and if you talk about my brother, then you'll call him Goku and not Kakarot. And Rule#3: If you have a sudden urge to fight then tell me, I'd love to spar with you guys."She said. Nappa nodded and Vegeta just sat there ignoring her, "Hey Princey Boy, did you get the rules or do I have to go over them again?"

"Yes I heard them woman!"

"Nikayla, that's rule#2 mister!"

Vegeta grumbled but finally wielded to Nikayla, "All right, Nikayla, happy now?"

"Yes."She grinned, "Now I don't want to be rude but you two need a shower! You both smell like wet dog and vomit."

Vegeta glared at her as he growled under his breath and balling his hands into fists, "She's right though Vegeta, we do stink."Nappa replied.

"Shut-up Nappa!"

Nikayla laughed, "All right stink balls come on I'll show you where the bathrooms are; luckily I have three and two extra rooms."She said. They followed her upstairs where she showed Nappa his room and the bath room down the hall; next she showed Vegeta his room, "I gave you the biggest room Vegeta and you have a bathroom in here too."She informed.

He nodded as he gazed about his new living quarters: the large king sized bath, the enormous closet and other features. Vegeta glanced over to see Nikayla was still there and was leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed, "Are you still here?"He retorted,

"Well I was waiting for some gratitude. You know for a prince you have some really bad manners."She said.

"Fine! Thank you!"

"Hmm. I don't think you mean it, can you try again please?"

Vegeta glared at her snarling like a furious dog; but he took a breath and settled his anger. "Thank you."

She smiled, "That's better, and see it didn't hurt you Vegeta. You should try being nice once and awhile." She said before leaving.

While Vegeta and Nappa were taking their much needed showers, Nikayla was going through some old boxes from back in the days when Goku and Chi-Chi used to live with her. She found some of his old clothes that he had left here and thought they would fit Vegeta nicely; and she found some of Chi-Chi's father's clothes from when he used to visit, luckily him and Nappa were roughly the same size. She placed the outfits on their beds and then went downstairs to start supper for the Saiyans.

"Did you set these clothes out?"

Nikayla looked over her shoulder to see Vegeta had entered the kitchen; he was now wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black v-neck shirt, Nikayla flushed noticing how handsome he was. "Um yeah. They look nice on you. Luckily you and Goku are the roughly same size."She said.

"Thanks for the clothes Nikayla!"Nappa squealed running into the kitchen and standing behind Vegeta. He was wearing jeans and a long sleeve paid shirt and he was grinning stupidly at her,

"You're welcome."She said. "You two came down just in time, dinner's ready so we can eat!"She smiled. The table was set and they took their seats,

"Nikayla, this is a lot of food."Vegeta said.

"I know."Nikayla said between bites, "I eat a lot; it's no big deal I make this much if it's just me here. Is that a Saiyan thing?"She questioned. He nodded, "Well it's a good thing I train so much or I'd be really fat."

After dinner Nikayla finished the dishes; Nappa was in his room and she didn't know where Vegeta went. So she went upstairs to her room, opened her window and climbed out to sit on the roof to watch the stars—something she had always done. And there on the roof was the Saiyan prince gazing up at the night sky above them. "Hey."She said.

He looked over and grumbled a 'hey.'

Nikayla took a seat beside him, "You know I've always loved looking up at the stars, it's so soothing."She said.

"Do you know where the Dragon Balls are?"Vegeta abruptly asked,

"Huh? No."She said and she truly didn't know. She knew that Bulma and Krillin had been looking for them so they could wish Goku back to help fight these Saiyans but she hadn't heard word if they had found them or not. "So what is your wish Vegeta? What are you going to wish for if you get them?"

"Immorality."

"Really? That's it? That's not that great."She said.

"What? Of course it is! With that I will be the strongest warrior in the entire universe!"Vegeta said,

"Whatever."Nikayla sighed, "Hey thanks for giving the Earth an extra week, but you know I think that once you live here a while you'll change your mind about destroying it."

Vegeta scoffed, "As if."He snapped.

"You'll be surprised. This is a great place to live! You know I think that if Raditz had lived here with us he would've had a better life. Well anyway good night Vegeta."She said standing up,

"Night Nikayla."He muttered. She smiled before she climbed down and went back inside her room. Something was happening to the Saiyan prince; he felt a connection with Nikayla and he didn't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Vegeta Goes Shopping!

Nikayla awoke early and got a hot shower; after dressing into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, she headed downstairs to start breakfast. As she cooked she was trying to forget the dreamed she had been having the past two nights—a dream with her and Vegeta. She could feel her cheeks getting hot as she thought about it. Two days had passed and ever since she saw the Saiyan prince, there was a click between them but she tried to ignore it. After all he was evil and wanted to destroy her home! He wasn't the innocent boy-next-door type or even the Yamcha (who she used to have a crush on back in the day) type. Plus Vegeta and her butted heads all the time—it just wouldn't work out even if they did start a relationship,

"Forget it Nikayla! You can't fall for someone like him."She said as she scrambled eggs and buttered toast,

"Falling for whom now?"

She turned around to see Vegeta standing beside the kitchen table wearing only a pair of black pajama pants. "N-No one!"She snapped.

He chuckled evilly as he sat down, "Really? Because since you're blushing I'd have to say you're lying."

"Oh shut-up!"Nikayla barked. She slopped some food onto his plate and plopped it onto the table, "Hope you choke."She grinned.

"I'm sure I will since you're such a lousy cook."Vegeta smirked.

She glared at him putting her hands on her hips, "What did you just say?"

"Oh are you deaf now too?"

"Why you—"

"Are you two already flirting?"Nappa questioned as he walked into the kitchen,

"No!"They both yelled,

"Just asking."He said taking his seat.

"Here Nappa."Nikayla said placing his plate in front of him. She made herself a plate and then took her chair and they started their meal, "Hey, do you two want to go shopping with me today?"She asked breaking the silence, "I need to go to the grocery store since you guys are eating me out of house and home and I'm sure you two are tired of wearing crappy used clothes, so we could go to the mall too."

"Yeah! I want to go sightseeing!"Nappa smiled,

"No!"Vegeta snarled, "Are you forgetting Nappa that our mission is to destroy this place? We're not here to be tourists!"He said, "You can go by yourself Nikayla."

"What the Prince of the Saiyans can't handle a little shopping? You're such a big baby."She replied crossing her arms.

"What? I am not a baby!"Vegeta growled.

"Oh yes you are. Big baby Prince Vegeta who won't even go to a mall and you call yourself a Saiyan."Nikayla teased shaking her head, "You're almost as lame as my brother Raditz."

He growled under his breath, "Fine! We'll go! Satisfied now Nikayla?"He asked harshly.

She smiled, "Sure am."

The mall was crowded and Vegeta hated it already. He reluctantly followed behind Nikayla and Nappa; his hands were crammed into his pockets as he grumbled under his breath as they entered the first store. "Okay boys let's find you some better clothes."Nikayla grinned. She began looking through the racks of clothes and so did Nappa; Vegeta just stood there with his arms folded across his chest glaring at every human who looked his way. Nikayla glanced over at him and sighed, "Will you loosen up some? Geez it's like that scowl is permanently on your face or something."

"I didn't want to come here! I feel like a fool!"Vegeta snapped,

Nikayla rolled her eyes, "Look just go try these on; I think you'll like them."She said handing him an outfit she had found. "Try to have some fun Vegeta."

He scoffed and then roughly snatched the garments from her hands and wandered off into the changing room. A few minutes later he came out wearing a pair of black jeans, a white muscle shirt, and a brown leather jacket. Nikayla thought he looked great; it really suited his evil guy image. "Nice. What do you think Vegeta? Do you like them?"She asked.

"There okay."He said.

"Let's see that means 'you like them' in the language of Vegeta right?"Nikayla smiled at him. He flushed and looked away, "Oh wait!"She said scurrying off to the rack of sunglasses. She grabbed a pair of dark brown and gold aviators and then rushed back to Vegeta; she placed them on his face, "There! That looks a lot better."

Vegeta let out a 'humph' as he stood with his arms crossed. "I look like a clown!"He grumbled.

"No you don't, trust me you look great! So do you want me to buy them?"

"Do whatever you want."

"And that translates to 'yes Nikayla, buy them please'."She teased.

"Nikayla, how do I look?"

Vegeta and Nikayla both turned to see Nappa had returned from the dressing room; he was now wearing a dark gray suit with a maroon tie, "Um Nappa, why did you pick a suit? I figured you guys wanted casual clothes."Nikayla said, "You look like Mr. Clean going to his prom."

"You look like an idiot Nappa!"Vegeta laughed,

"I-I liked it."Nappa muttered.

"Here Nappa, try this."She replied handing him a pair of jeans and a white polo. He took the clothes and then went back into the dressing room, a few minutes later he walked out wearing the clothes Nikayla had given him. He looked a lot better than before, "Better huh?"She smiled,

"Yeah! Thanks Nikayla."Nappa grinned.

"No problem. So great you two like your clothes, let's go then."She said.

"Wait, aren't you going to get something Nikayla?"Nappa asked.

Nikayla turned towards them, "No, I've got a bunch of clothes at home. I'll be fine."

"But I think you'd be pretty in this."The bald Saiyan said picking up a yellow sundress with a lot of ruffles and lace.

She smiled and laughed, "I really don't like dresses, if you haven't noticed I'm more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl."

Vegeta snatched the dress from Nappa's hands and forced it into Nikayla's; he could feel his face flushing as he gazed into her beautiful dark brown eyes, "Just try that darn thing on!"He snapped.

Nikayla stood speechless for a second; had Vegeta just attempted to be-nice? And why was he blushing? "Um okay."She mumbled taking the dress and walking into the dressing room.

Vegeta stood waiting for Nikayla to return and watched as Nappa continued to look at the Earthling's popular fashion that surrounded them in this store. He heard the door open from the changing room and looked over to see Nikayla dressed into the yellow sundress; he knew he was gawking but he couldn't help it for she looked beautiful. Vegeta felt his face growing hotter, "Does it look all right?"She asked.

"Yeah! You look pretty, right Vegeta?"Nappa said.

Vegeta remained speechless but finally regained his composure; he approached her and then ripped out her hair bow,

"Hey!"She snapped as her long black hair flowed out of his braid and draped over her tan shoulders,

He smirked, "That's a lot better."

She grinned, "Well who knew that Vegeta was a personal hairstylist, is that how you get your hair so spiky?"Nikayla taunted touching a piece of the prince's hair,

Vegeta sneered and quickly looked away from her, his face growing more and more red,

"Thanks though, I'm going to go change, meet me up at the checkout."She said before going back to get dressed.

Once she was back into her normal clothes she met up with Vegeta and Nappa at the checkout to pay for their clothes. Nikayla placed the garments that Vegeta and Nappa had chosen onto the counter and the girl started to scan their price tags; Vegeta suddenly noticed something, "You're not getting the dress?"He asked.

"Huh? No, like I said I don't like dresses."Nikayla said.

Vegeta left Nappa and Nikayla and walked over to the rack where Nappa had found the dress; he seized the garb off the rack and strolled back to the others, "Here."He retorted pushing it into Nikayla's hands.

"What—"

"Just buy the stupid thing!"He barked, "Y-You really did look beautiful in it, Nikayla."Vegeta said,

Nikayla blushed as she gazed at Vegeta in shock, "T-Thanks Vegeta."She whispered smiling faintly. She paid for their clothes and then they left the store; their next stop was the grocery and after they had bought all they needed, Nikayla treated everyone to ice cream at the local ice cream parlor. Vegeta and Nappa sat at the small round table outside of the parlor guarding Nikayla's shopping bags as she placed their order. She walked outside carrying an ice cream cone in her left and right hand while the third was being carried by her tail. "Here ya go boys! Enjoy!"She smiled.

"What are these things?"Vegeta inquired.

"Seriously? It's called ice cream, you mean you guys don't have ice cream in outer space?"Nikayla said as she sat down. They both shook their heads, "I don't know if I could survive living in space without ice cream, it's my comfort food."She said.

Nappa started eating his, "It's good! Try it Vegeta!"He exclaimed.

Vegeta just sat looking at his with that famous scowl of his. "Hurry and eat it before it melts, just be sure not to eat it so fast or you'll get a -"

"MY BRAIN'S FROZEN VEGETA!"Nappa screamed grapping his skull,

"-brain freeze."Nikayla finished with a sigh,

Vegeta chuckled, "It's not like your brain's any different from how it normally functions, Nappa."

Nikayla and Vegeta laughed and finally Vegeta took a bite and smirked, "It's pretty good."He replied.

"Glad you like it."

That night after dinner Nikayla, Vegeta, and Nappa were sitting on the roof of her house looking up at the stars when suddenly in the distance colors exploded in different bursts in the air, "Someone's shooting fireworks!"Nikayla exclaimed.

"Fireworks?"

"You guys don't have fireworks either? Wow space must be boring. Okay well fireworks are like colored flames that we shoot off for fun."She explained,

"Sounds ridiculous."Vegeta mocked.

"Oh sure this coming from a guy who wouldn't know what fun was if it bite him on the tail."Nikayla teased. She ignored Vegeta who started complaining; she brought her legs close to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, "There so pretty."She sighed with a smile.

Vegeta observed Nikayla and a smile, not a smirk, a for real smile surrounded his face. He knew there was a connection between them even though they did argue and fight a lot; he was drawn to her like a magnet. "Nappa can I talk you for a moment."He whispered to his comrade.

"Sure Vegeta."

Nappa and Vegeta stepped away from Nikayla so she wouldn't hear their secret conversation, "What's up Boss?"Nappa asked,

"It's about our plans for destroying the Earth."

"Have you changed your mind Vegeta?"Nappa questioned.

Vegeta laughed darkly, "Don't be a fool Nappa; we're still going to end this planet and everything on it, expect Nikayla. I can't believe I'm going to tell you this but I think I'm falling for her."

"That's great!"Nappa yelled,

"Shut-up! I don't want her to know any of this, understand?"Vegeta snapped. Nappa nodded, "Good. Once this place is gone, we'll take Nikayla with us, I think she'll be a great addition to our team."

"Yeah and maybe we'll hear the pitter patter of little baby Saiyan feet."Nappa grinned dreamily,

"Oh shut-up Nappa!"Vegeta roared smacking him. They walked back over to join Nikayla in watching the fireworks,

"So gonna tell me what the little gossip circle was about?"Nikayla asked.

"No."

Nikayla let that one pass. And as they sat watching the colorful flashes in the sky, Vegeta wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. She gazed up at him and could see that his cheeks were a light shade of pink; she knew her face matched his. Nikayla smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder as they both gazed up at the night sky which was lighting up with the colors of the rainbow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Date with Disaster—And the Disaster is Yamcha!

Vegeta awoke to the sound of screams; he tossed back the covers and got out of bed. He saw the alarm clock read 3:01 A.M. The screams continued; he shook the grogginess away when he realized that the sound was coming from Nikayla's room.

Vegeta bolted out into the hallway and hurried down the corridor to her room. He tore open the door and stumbled inside to see Nikayla tossing and turning franticly in her bed. He approached the bed and saw her face was twisted in pain and fear. He sat on the edge of her bed and gently gripped her arms attempting to restrain her. "Nikayla. Nikayla!"Vegeta called,

Nikayla abruptly jolted up breathing heavily; a light sweat covered her. Vegeta could see the horror and torture swirling about in her eyes. She gazed up at him, "V-Vegeta?"She whispered, her voice sounding like a small child. "Vegeta! It was horrible!"She shrieked wrapping her arms around him.

He could feel her trembling in his arms; whatever she had seen in her dream had really scared her. He could feel her tears soaking into the muscle shirt he wore. "It's over now."He said softly. "It was just a dream."

"But it seemed so real. I-I think I saw Planet Vegeta and…and my Dad."She sobbed.

Vegeta held her close, "It's over Nikayla."He said again before he stood back up, "Try and get some sleep."

"Wait Vegeta."Nikayla said grabbing his hand. "C-Can you stay with me…please?"

"All right."He agreed. Vegeta climbed into bed beside her; Nikayla rested her head against Vegeta's chest listening to his heart beat with hers. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to him. As Vegeta laid there holding Nikayla he began to think that this was how things were supposed to be—like they were made for one another. A smile formed on his lips before he drifted back to sleep.

When Nikayla woke up she looked over to see Vegeta was still asleep and smiled. Quietly she crawled out of bed making sure that she wouldn't disturb him. She hovered out of her room and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. The dream she had had the night before had really spooked her—she didn't know how but she knew the planet she had seen was Planet Vegeta. She had seen a man who looked just like Goku and knew that that was their father. She saw him going up against a terrifying creature whose power was unimaginable. The powerful being flicked a finger and a massive ball of fiery energy consumed the entire planet and all the Saiyans there. She remembered Raditz saying that their planet had been destroyed by a meteor but her dream made her think otherwise.

While she was making breakfast the phone suddenly rang; she walked into the living room and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Nikayla."

"Yamcha!"She squealed into the receiver, "You should know I'm angry with you. I haven't heard from you since we trained with Mr. Popo and Kami!"

"I know sorry about that, I've been training really hard."Yamcha said.

Nikayla laughed, "It's okay, so other than that what have you been up to?"

"Not much but hey the reason I called was…well I was wondering if you'd like to um go on a date tonight."He said.

"Oh."Nikayla muttered. She had waited years for Yamcha to ask her out and now that she was starting to get feelings for Vegeta—boom! He asks her out! _Why does life hate me?_ She thought, "Um well I don't know Yamcha. What'd you have in mind?"

"Well I thought we'd go see a movie and then go get some dinner, but we can do whatever you want."

"Sounds nice. Hey can I call you back with an answer?"She asked.

"Sure."

"Great! Talk to you later, Yamcha."

"Bye."

Nikayla hung up the phone and sighed running a hand throughout her hair as she plopped onto the couch. "I-I don't know what to do."She mumbled. Nikayla had had a crush on Yamcha ever since she and Goku saw him in the desert when they were kids but now she was starting to fall for Vegeta—she was confused.

"All right what's wrong?"She heard Vegeta's voice ask,

"Nothing."Nikayla said looking over at him.

He walked towards her and sat down next to her, "Liar."He spat.

"Okay! The guy I used to have a thing for back in the day called me up and asked me on a date…but I don't know if I want to go because…nothing."She sighed blushing.

"Because what?"Vegeta questioned.

"Because I—forget it."

"So this guy…is he stronger than me?"Vegeta inquired with a hint of jealously dripping in his voice,

Nikayla laughed, "Are you kidding? No he's not."She replied.

Vegeta smirked, "Is he a decent fighter?"

"Well now that you mention it no, he's not a good fighter at all."

"Then what's to like about him?"

"His personality?"

"Bull."

"You're right. I mean he's a great friend but now that I think about it I have no idea what I saw in him in the first place! I guess I was just stupid back then."Nikayla said. "Thanks Vegeta, you helped me decide my answer."

He chuckled darkly, "Glad I could help."

Nikayla picked up the phone and called Yamcha back, "Hey Yamcha."She said.

"Hey! You caught me just in time I was about to head over to your place."He replied.

"What?"

"I thought instead of dinner and a movie we could just hang out and maybe spar if you want."Yamcha said.

"Um I-I don't think that's a good idea Yamcha!"

"Why not?"

"I just um…I haven't cleaned up! Yeah it's a real mess over here and—"

"I don't mind, I mean you've seen my place and it's not perfect."

"But—"

"It's okay Nikayla; anyway see ya in a few."

"Wait—"

"Bye."

"Yamcha! Yamcha?"She screamed into the phone but all she heard was the dial tone. "Darn it!"

"What?"Vegeta asked.

"He's heading over here right now! If he sees that you and Nappa are here then he'll tell my other friends! I mean we all trained together to um well defeat you guys! What am I going to do! I don't want to go on a date with him! I just now realized I don't like him, I like yo—forget that last part."Nikayla stammered turning red for she almost blurted out her feeling for Vegeta.

"Calm down Nikayla, we'll figure something out."Vegeta said coolly.

"Oh yeah like what? He's gonna be here any second Vegeta!"

"I said calm down!"He snapped. Nikayla was silenced herself and gazed at him puzzled; Vegeta gripped her shoulders tightly and placed her back on the couch as he sat on the edge of her coffee table in front of her, "Nappa and I will just stay in our rooms until this Yamacha or whatever his name is leaves, okay?"

She smiled faintly as she gazed into his eyes which made him flush and he quickly removed his hands from her shoulders, "His name's Yamcha and okay."She replied. Abruptly the doorbell rang which caused Vegeta and Nikayla to jolt up from their seats, "Darn it! He's already here! How the heck did he get here so fast! I've always been faster than Yamcha!"Nikayla screamed.

"Settle down before he hears you!"Vegeta snapped, "Look just act causal and everything will be fine."

"Okay, your right."

"Hey, I'm hungry."

Vegeta and Nikayla looked over to see Nappa descending from the stairs and then the doorbell rang again. Nikayla rushed into the kitchen, grab a box of strawberry pop-tarts from her pantry and then skidded back into the living room. "Here! Now go upstairs and shut-up Nappa!"She yelled throwing the box of pastries at him.

"What's going on—"

"Just go Nappa! We don't have time to explain you idiot!"Vegeta growled as the doorbell chimed once more,

"Um I'm coming!"Nikayla shouted. "Go!"She whispered. Finally Vegeta shoved Nappa up the steps to the upper level of the house while he stuffed his face with pop-tarts.

"These are good, Vegeta."

"Oh shut-up!"

The doorbell rang again; Nikayla flew over towards the door and opened it, "Hey Yamcha."She smiled attempting to act like she didn't have the two Saiyans who were going to destroy the Earth living in her house. She noticed he was wearing his orange and blue training outfit that resembled Goku's and the one she had made, that she wore on special occasions, like tournaments. His long, messy, dark brown hair reached about the middle of his back; his dark eyes locked onto her and a crooked smile surrounded his face. He has a few scars on his face that he had always had and possibly had before she and the others met him,

"Hey, what took so long? It was almost like you were trying to avoid me or something."Yamcha said.

Nikayla laughed nervously, "Me avoid you? No way!"She said as Yamcha made himself welcome in her home. He plopped down onto the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"I thought you said the place was messy, it doesn't look like it to me."

"Oh well um that's why it took me so long to answer the door because I was tidying up."

"By the way, I thought I heard two voices in here with you, guy voices. Is anyone else here?"Yamcha questioned.

"No, of course not!"Nikayla said, "It's just you and…me."She said with a fake smile. _I wish it was just me and Vegeta._ She thought blushing. Nikayla took a seat on the couch beside Yamcha, "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

_You don't know? You're the one who invited yourself over and you don't have anything planned! Geez, and to think I've always wanted to date you._ Nikayla thought as a looked of annoyance washed over her face. "Well this was fun and all but I just remembered I need to go…to Chi-Chi's! So let's do this again sometime."She said standing back up from her seat.

"Hold on."Yamcha replied gently grasping her hand, "You don't have to go anywhere."

"Um what?"

"I know what's going on here."

"Y-You do?"Nikayla exclaimed.

"Yeah."He said, "You're nervous because this is our first date."

She just stared at him stunned for a moment and then finally said dryly, "Yeah Yamcha, that's exactly it."

"I knew it!"He grinned. "So why don't we do something that will break the ice? Huh?"Yamcha said flirtatiously as he inched closer and closer to Nikayla to kiss her. His eyes were shut as he did so and Nikayla backed away; she quickly snatched one of the sell ads from the newspaper that was scattered across the coffee table,

"Look!"She shouted shoving the ad in Yamcha's face, "There's a sell on…Shenron Ultra Toilet Paper! It must be a new brand, I've never heard of it before!"

Yamcha raised an eyebrow at her and then snatched the sell bill from her hands, "What's going on?"

"Said to be the softest toilet paper ever! I got to get some of this stuff—"

"All right stop it Nikayla!"Yamcha said. She looked up at him taken aback, "Something's going on. Is everything okay?"

"Um yeah, everything's absolutely great Yamcha!"

"Oh now I get it."

"Get what?"

"Your still grieving over the loss of Goku, aren't you?"Yamcha asked softly.

Nikayla gazed down at the floor after those words; she did miss Goku a lot and she missed Gohan as well. Ever since they had gone it was like a hole had been pierced in her chest. "Y-Yeah I do miss him."She admitted sadly.

Suddenly Yamcha embraced her and pulled her close to him, "It's ok Nikayla! Geez, if I knew you were still in mourning I would've been over sooner! You sure had us all fooled when we were at Kami's! My poor, poor Nikayla!"He sobbed.

_You're Nikayla? Since when did I become an object?_ She thought as Yamcha continued to smother her. "I-It's okay Yamcha!"She said.

"No, no more pretending!"He said, "I'll stay with you until you're over this sadness, Nikayla. I promise!"

"No!"Nikayla yelled pulling her way out of his arms, "I-I mean you have to go home, you can't just leave Puar all alone by herself!"

"She'll be fine. And besides I'd rather be here with you if you know what I mean."Yamcha said with a smirk and a wink.

"Um no not really."Nikayla stammered flushing.

"Come on Nikayla, haven't you ever noticed that I…like you?"Yamcha said with a nervous tone as his face turned pink.

"Really? I had no idea."Nikayla said.

"Yeah, I like you a lot; I mean you're absolutely beautiful! Not to mention smart, an excellent fighter, and you have a great personality."

She smiled faintly, "Wow Yamcha, that's sweet."

He winked at her as he stood up, "How about I make us some lunch. Today I'll be your servant and do whatever you want."

"All right, sure, do whatever you want. I'm gonna go upstairs and freshen up a bit."Nikayla said. Yamcha nodded as he wandered into the kitchen, once he was out of sight she leaped off the couch and flew upstairs. She swung open the door to Vegeta's room and shut the door with a sigh,

"Is he gone yet?"Vegeta snapped.

"No!"Nikayla said, "Get this, he wants to stay here because he thinks I'm mourning over Goku, which I'm still upset about that but I don't need a babysitter. And he just told me how he feels about me!"

"Well get him to leave."

"What you don't think I've tried that already? He's not going to leave Vegeta! What am I going to do?"She begged.

"Keep flirting with him until I can think of a plan."Vegeta said.

"You mean lead him on? Vegeta, I'm not going to do that!"

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"No."She grumbled.

"All right then, I'm not going to be happy about you doing this but there's no other way right now."Vegeta said. His face flushed as he said this,

_What does he mean by that?_ Nikayla thought. "Okay if you think this is going to work, but you better think of something fast."She said, "Oh and before I leave, may I ask why Nappa is ducked typed to your closet door?"

Nikayla and Vegeta glanced over to see the bald Saiyan pinned to the door of the closet covered in silver duck type; his arms were free for he was still stuffing his face with pop-tarts. "Hi Nikayla."Nappa grinned as crumbs spilled from his mouth.

Vegeta smirked, "Do you need to ask? He's a moron who'd get in the way and expose us both."

"Good point."Nikayla smiled, "Okay, just stay up here a little while longer until Yamcha's gone…which will hopefully be soon."

"If he doesn't end up leaving don't think that I won't throw him out myself. I don't like having him here."

"Why's that Vegeta?"Nikayla inquired with a devilish grin.

"Because he likes—"

"Shut-up Nappa or I'll glue your mouth shut."Vegeta warned with his face bright red,

"Okay, whatever. See ya later guys."Nikayla said before leaving the room. She was getting the feeling that the Prince was developing feelings for her; she knew she was for him. Nikayla went back downstairs to find Yamcha picking and choosing what pots and pans he desired to prepare their meal; she sighed, "Need some help?"

Yamcha turned around and smiled crookedly, "Maybe."He admitted.

"I'll just call some take-out."Nikayla replied walking back into the living room to retrieve the phone. She ordered the food they craved and thirty minutes later their chow arrived; Nikayla seat the table with the help of Yamcha and then they sat down in the kitchen to begin their meal. While they ate and chatted, Nikayla caught a glimpse of black spiky hair in the doorway of the kitchen. She almost choked on her lo mein and dumplings when she saw him, _Darn it Vegeta. Maybe you should've been the one covered in duck type. _She thought.

"Something wrong Nikayla?"Yamcha asked,

"N-No. I'll be right back."She said. She got up from her seat and strolled into the living room, towering over the Saiyan prince who was huddled down on the floor. "What the heck are you doing down here?"She snapped in a hushed tone as she bent down in front of him.

"I wanted to get a look at the guy."

"Liar! You were spying on us!"

Vegeta blushed, "All right so I was, I don't like you being alone with him."

Nikayla smiled, "You're jealous."

"I-I am not!"

"Are too! Aw that's so cute, Vegeta."

"Whatever!"He scoffed.

"Everything all right?"Yamcha called,

"Yeah!"Nikayla answered back, "Look, just please stay hidden, I'll ask him to leave after we're done eating."

"Wait. If he tries anything—"

"Don't worry, if he does then I'll hit him where it hurts."Nikayla smirked. "I can take care of myself."She said patting Vegeta on the head which made him blush and scowl up at her. Nikayla walked back into the kitchen and took her seat, "Yamcha, this has been great and all but after we eat I'm really going to have to go to Chi-Chi's to see how she's doing. I haven't been over lately and I promised her I would."

"I can tag along with you."Yamcha replied.

Vegeta remained glued to the wall and listened to their conversation; he snarled under his breath as Yamcha didn't get the hint that Nikayla wanted him to get lost. "Moron. Can't you see she's not interested in you?"He growled balling his hands into fists as jealously ate away at him.

"That's sweet Yamcha, but it's more of a girls' day out deal, no men allowed, sorry."

"Aw Chi-Chi will make an exception for me."He grinned.

Nikayla just sat there frozen. _Has he always been this dense?_ She thought. "But—"

"Come on, we can go now if you want."

Nikayla clenched and unclenched her hands, "Will you just listen for one minute!"She yelled abruptly. Yamcha paused and stared at her shocked, "You have ignored everything I've said since you got here Yamcha! Now please listen to me."She said harshly. Nikayla took a deep breath and settle her frustration, "Look, I know you like me and all but Yamcha you need to know that I don't share the same feelings for you as you do for me."She spoke softly and compassionately.

"I-I could've swore you did."Yamcha replied sadly.

"Years ago I did but you never acted like you shared those feelings. Yamcha, I'm sorry, you're a wonderful friend and have always been there for me but…I don't see us ever becoming anything more than friends."Nikayla said, "Besides…I'm in love with someone else."She could feel her face growing hot.

"Who? Krillin?"

"No it's not Krillin!"

"Tien?"

"No!"Nikayla snapped. Yamcha was about to speak but she interrupted him, "You say Yajirobe, I swear Yamcha I'll throw you through my wall."She warned, "You don't know him."

"Hmm. Well I hope this mystery guy treats you right Nikayla or him and I will have some problems."Yamcha smiled. Nikayla laughed, "And if things don't work out with him, you always have me babe."He said.

"All right Yamcha, I'll keep that in mind."She smiled. They hugged goodbye and then Nikayla walked him to the door, once he was gone, she leaned against the door and sighed, "Finally."

"So who are you in love with?"

Nikayla opened her eyes to see Vegeta was no standing in front of her and pretty close too. She blushed as she gazed up at him and stumbled backward, pressing her back more into the door, "Y-You mean you heard that?"She stuttered,

Vegeta nodded. His arms were crossed tightly against his solid chest and his face was twisted in a mixture of jealously and anger, "So who is it huh?"He retorted.

She looked into his eyes and then stared down at her feet, "You."Nikayla lastly answered twirling a piece of her hair around her finger,

Vegeta stared at her stunned but then regained his composure as she continued to speak, "Ever since I saw you, it was like something clicked, like we…we're supposed to be together. I don't know if you feel that way but—"She trailed off when Vegeta abruptly grabbed her and pulled her close to him. His arms were wrapped around her and for a moment it seemed that time had stopped; Nikayla didn't mind, nor did Vegeta—they could've stayed like that forever.

"I felt that too."Vegeta said breaking the silence. Gently he raised Nikayla's chin so she was looking up at him and then he did something, she never thought he would do—he kissed her and she kissed back. "I love you."He whispered after they broke away,

Nikayla smiled and felt her eyes tearing up at Vegeta's words. "I love you too."She said. "You know, Yamcha and I didn't finish that take-out food, I'm sure you're starving, I know I am."Nikayla said grasping Vegeta's hand, "This will be our first date."She said looking over her shoulder,

He smiled, "All right."

The two Saiyans walked into the kitchen, hand in hand, and began to finish off the meal. While they ate, they chatted and laughed, but suddenly Nikayla paused, "You know Vegeta, I feel like we're forgetting something."She said with a mouth full of dumplings. Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders,

Upstairs while Nikayla and Vegeta were having their date, Nappa still hung from the closet door tied up, "I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM! VEGETA! NIKAYLA!"He yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Z Warriors Meet the Saiyans!

"Nikayla."Vegeta said as he stood over her as she was sleeping in her bed. Her dark hair was waved out and draped over her back and shoulders; he listened to her shallow breathing and smiled as she continued to slumber. "Nikayla, come on now get up."

"What?"She asked groggily, "If you love me you'd let me sleep in."

Vegeta chuckled, "You know I love you but…the week is up."He replied with a bit of sadness in his tone.

Nikayla jerked up in bed and gazed up at him with sorrow in her eyes, "W-What? No, it can't be…not yet."

"It is."

She sat there frozen; the straps of the white tank top she had slept in were hanging off of her shoulders, "Y-You're still going to go through with it…aren't you."She questioned softly. Vegeta nodded, "Why?"

"I had orders given to me and I always follow through with my missions."

"What about me? Huh? This is my home Vegeta!"Nikayla yelled getting in his face. "I thought you'd change your mind when we got together…but I guess I was wrong!"She snapped crossing her arms.

Vegeta glared at her; he grasped her arm tight and forced her to look at him, "Look! I have my reasons for doing this! And besides you should know that I'm planning on taking you with us so we'd be together!"

"I don't want to leave my home, Vegeta. Please, can't you just forget about this stupid mission and just start brand new on Earth?"Nikayla begged.

He sighed, "I-I just can't fail Nikayla. You don't understand why I have to do this."

She scoffed, "Fine, whatever."She walked passed Vegeta and opened her closet door, her eyes locking onto the orange and blue outfit she had that matched Goku's. "Since you're not going to change your mind…then I have to fight you."She said miserably.

"Do what you need to. But you should know after I destroy this planet…you're coming with me. I can't live without you Nikayla."Vegeta replied.

"You mean if you destroy this planet."Nikayla said.

"Sure, whatever."He said before leaving her room. _I don't fail Nikayla…this planet, your home, will be no more and you'll be with me…with you at my side Nikayla, we could defeat Frieza._ He thought strolling down the hall and into his bedroom.

Nikayla tossed her pajamas into the clothes hamper in the corner of her room and dressed into the weighted outfit that looked so much like her brother's, the only difference was that her shirt revealed her toned stomach and curves. She found the blue wrist bands and placed them on her arms; Nikayla pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then headed downstairs. When she entered the kitchen she saw Nappa sitting at the table, eating some pop-tarts; he was wearing the Saiyan armor that he had wore the first time she had seen him.

"Morning Nikayla."Nappa grinned.

"Good morning Nappa."She said before sitting down across from him.

Vegeta then walked into the kitchen, wearing the armor he had worn when they had met as well. He stared at Nikayla for a moment, taking in her attire, "What's with the outfit?"He smirked.

"You have no room to talk Mr. Shoulder Spikes."Nikayla smiled. She then moved her gaze to the table and a frown moved in where the smile had been, "A-Are you sure you can't just forget the mission? You and Nappa could live with me and everything will be great!"

"I'm sorry Nikayla, as much as I'd enjoy that...we can't. Like I said before I always go through with a mission."Vegeta said.

She sighed hanging her head down, but suddenly she sensed something. "Gohan?"She whispered standing up from her chair,

"What?"

"My nephew, he and Piccolo are waiting for you guys."She replied. "I'll go first then you two follow my energy to their location. I don't like doing this, I don't want to fight you but…I-I have to. Whatever happens today…I love you, Vegeta."Nikayla said embracing him.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and pulled her near to him, "I love you too Nikayla."He whispered planting kisses in her dark hair. They kissed once more and then Vegeta said, "Now go, we'll catch up with you."

Nikayla smirked, "Sure if your any match for my speed, oh and when you get there, act like you don't know me okay?"She said. They both nodded, "See ya!"Nikayla said before she dashed for the front door and then leaped into the sky flying towards Gohan and Piccolo.

Nikayla finally spotted Piccolo and Gohan in an enormous field, surrounded my rocky cliffs on the outskirts of town. She landed gracefully in front of them, "Hey!"She smiled.

"Aunt Nikayla!"Gohan exclaimed running towards her.

She scooped him up in her arms and held him close. "Oh Gohan, I missed you!"Nikayla said placing kisses a top his dark hair. She placed him back down, "Now let me get a look at you, wow you've gotten so big! And strong too!"She grinned. "Nice work Piccolo."

The green alien man smirked, "Thanks."He said.

"Huh. Gohan, what happened to your tail?"Nikayla asked. She had just realized that her nephew's Saiyan monkey tail wasn't there anymore.

"I don't know. I woke up one day and it was gone."He said.

"Um Piccolo, can I talk to you a moment?"Nikayla said. Piccolo nodded and then the two of them walked a few feet away from Gohan, "Did you cut off his tail?"

"Yeah, I had to. He transformed into a giant monkey."Piccolo informed.

"And let me guess, he couldn't control it?"She asked. Piccolo shook his head, "I thought so, and he doesn't have any memory of it either, just like Goku. You did a good thing Piccolo."She smiled. "When we were little when Goku transformed, he could never control it. However I could control my Great Ape form, that's why I still have my tail, and unlike Goku and Gohan, I remembered everything that I did while in that form."She explained, "But you know, if you would've let Gohan train with me, I could've taught him control."

Piccolo scoffed crossed his arms, "I destroyed the moon, so it doesn't matter if he learned to control it or not."He snapped.

"Y-You destroyed the moon?"Nikayla said in disbelief as her monkey tail twitched about behind her; Piccolo nodded wearing a smug grin. "I was just teasing about the training thing but geez Piccolo, what'd the moon ever do to you?"

Suddenly Piccolo and Nikayla sensed a power level coming towards them; Nikayla knew it wasn't Vegeta or Nappa for the power level was too low to be either of them. Finally the being landed and Nikayla and Piccolo smirked, "Krillin!"

"Hey guys!"The short, bald headed monk grinned. "So I see I made it before the Saiyans arrived."He said. Krillin wore a matching orange and blue fighting outfit that Nikayla wore.

"What are you doing here? You'll just be in the way, but let me guess you're not the only fool showing up are you?"Piccolo said.

"Nope. The whole gang's coming; I was just closer to your location."Krillin replied.

"You've powered up some more since training at Kami's, good job Krillin."Nikayla complimented as she noticed his higher power level.

"Glad someone noticed."Krillin smiled flushing. He looked over and saw Gohan standing beside Nikayla, "Gohan, is that you? Wow you've really grown since the last time we met and you're the spitting image of Goku."

"You're Krillin, right? Dad and Aunt Nikayla, told me about all your adventures when you guys were kids! But I never thought you'd be so short."Gohan said.

"What now?"Krillin asked staring harshly at Gohan. He then looked to the skies, as did Piccolo, and Nikayla—something was coming towards them and this time it was Vegeta and Nappa.

"W-What's wrong?"Gohan stammered,

"We're about to get some company."Piccolo growled, "Everyone be on your guard."He ordered.

"Right."Krillin and Nikayla said getting into their fighting stances. _I-I don't want to fight them…but this is my home and I'm going to protect it!_ She thought. Just then Vegeta and Nappa appeared hovering above them and then landed before them; her eyes met with Vegeta's but he quickly looked away in a scowl.

"Look at their tiny power levels, Vegeta."Nappa said.

Vegeta chuckled darkly, "Give them some credit Nappa, at least they know who we are."He smirked. "It seems they've been waiting for us."

"I'm going to say this once, forget whatever business you have here and leave this planet."Piccolo snarled, "This is the only chance I'm giving you to get out of this alive."

"I recognize that voice, I see so you're the one who defeated Raditz a year ago."Vegeta replied.

"How'd you know that?"Nikayla questioned.

Vegeta finally made eye contact with her, "Our scouters, they act as communicators as well."He informed pointing to the white and red scouter he had attached to his face. "And I see that you, girl, are a Saiyan, let me guess, your Raditz and Kakarot's sister, right Kasai?"

Nikayla bit her lip as Vegeta spoke those words; she wanted to slap him for calling Goku 'Kakarot' and for calling her 'girl' as well as her Saiyan name 'Kasai,' but she just nodded to answer his question. She didn't know how long she could keep this charade up because the more she gazed at Vegeta, the more she just wanted to run over there and shower him with kisses.

"Hey Vegeta, I think the green guy's a Namekian."Nappa spoke up,

Vegeta nodded, "Yes no doubt about it, no wonder Raditz had such a hard time with the likes of him."He said.

"Namekian?"Nikayla muttered, "What the heck is a Namekian?"She asked looking up at Piccolo.

"I-I don't know."He said.

"The Namekians are known for having above average power levels and are said to have mysterious hidden abilities."Vegeta enlightened, "I've heard that a chosen few can perform tricks, almost like a magician, so are you the one who created the Dragon Balls?"

"What? How do they know about the Dragon Balls?"Krillin gasped,

"Not only do we know about them but it's the main reason we're here."Nappa said, "So just hand them over, because you're no match for our Saiyan power."

"Is that right? I suppose I should thank you for telling me about my ancestry but you should know that I didn't create the Dragon Balls, you see I'm more of the warrior type than a magician and your Saiyan abilities are no match for me!"Piccolo barked.

Vegeta laughed, "Such a big talker."He said, "Nappa, take off your scouter."He ordered as he removed his from his face and tossed it to the ground.

"What?"

"Remember? These pests can hide their power levels, so the scouters are useless, that's what got Raditz beaten, that and his weak power level."Vegeta replied. Nappa obeyed and tossed his scouter to the ground along with Vegeta's. "I think we've talked enough, let's see how these pests handle themselves in action. Hey Nappa, we still have six of those Saibamen don't we? Get them ready would you?"

Nappa laughed, "Ah Vegeta, you and your twisted sense of humor."

"S-Saibamen?"Krillin muttered,

"Um what are Saibamen?"Gohan asked.

"I-I'm not sure."Nikayla said. _What the heck's a Saibamen? What else has Vegeta been hiding?_ She thought watching Nappa pulled out a small vile containing six tiny green orbs from the pocket of his armor.

"Yep, there's six Vegeta."He reported. Nappa bent down and began to poke six, small holes into the soil below them; he opened the vile and dropped a green orb into each hole he made; he then took out another small vile, this containing a green liquid and poured it where he had placed the orbs.

"What's he doing? Planting daisies?"Nikayla snapped, "Hey, when is the fighting going to start?"She asked. Inside there was a mixture of the desire to fight them and not to fight them; she remembered all the fun they had had over the week but she was also a Saiyan and fighting ran in her veins—no matter who it was.

Suddenly the ground began to creak and break and six, shorter than Krillin, green, plant looking creatures ruptured out of the soil. "Ew! Their gross!"Nikayla said.

"At least their shorter than I am."Krillin mumbled as they all got into their fighting stances. The Saibamen began to encircle them with incredible speed and the battle for the Earth was about to commence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Saibamen Attack, Nappa's Big Mouth & Yamcha Goes Boom!

"Your targets are the four in front of you; don't hold any of your power back."Vegeta commanded to the Saibamen.

The six Saibamen leaped high into the air; Nikayla, Piccolo, and Krillin began to attack the freaky plant looking creatures using the same incredible speed that the Saibamen had. Gohan stood seeing only flashes that were his aunt, his teacher, his father's friend, and the Saibamen themselves.

Abruptly they all paused and a Saibamen snuck up on Gohan, by the time he turned and saw it, the creature had smacked him hard into the ground. Nikayla looked over to see her nephew fall, "Gohan!"She yelled flying over to him. She landed standing in a protective stance as two more Saibamen approached them. "You all right Gohan?"She asked glaring at the Saibamen.

"Um yes Aunt Nikayla."

"Gohan, don't lose your nerve!"Piccolo snapped,

"O-Okay."He muttered standing up from the ground and dusting the dirt from his clothes that resembled Piccolo's.

"Piccolo, maybe Gohan should go home—"Nikayla began,

"No Aunt Nikayla, I want to stay and fight!"Gohan begged.

She smiled at her nephew, "All right, geez you're just like me and Goku."She said. They were about to attack once more when suddenly they heard someone shout, "Nikayla! Krillin!"

The Z Warriors and the Saiyans gazed up to the skies to see Tien and Chiaotzu hovering down to them. "Hey you two, you're just in time for the show."Nikayla smiled.

"I thought there were only two Saiyans."Tien said.

"Well a lot's happened, now there are eight."Krillin said.

"Two, eight, it makes no difference to me."Tien replied, "So is the kid Goku's little boy?"

"Yeah, that's Gohan. Piccolo trained him and—"Krillin trailed off,

"We can discuss this later, I don't know about you old ladies but I'm inching for a fight."Nikayla smirked looking over her shoulder at them; abruptly she caught another power level and then Yamcha landed before them,

"What's up? Sorry I'm late guys."Yamcha replied.

"Hey Yamcha."Krillin grinned.

Nikayla looked at Yamcha and then over at Vegeta who was glowering at him; if looks could kill then Yamcha would be dead, very dead, extremely dead. "Looks like everyone's here but Goku, guess we'll have to fight these freaky green guys until he gets here."Yamcha said.

"Hey Vegeta, isn't that that guy who went on a date with Nikayla?"Nappa asked.

Nikayla froze. And every eye locked onto her; she glanced over at the Z Warriors, Piccolo, and Gohan who were gazing at her shocked and confused. Vegeta glowered over at Nappa who would be dead now too if looks could kill; Nikayla clenched her hands into fists and glared at Nappa, "SHUT-UP NAPPA!"She and Vegeta yelled in unison,

Nikayla sighed in frustration and could still feel her friends eyes on her; she looked over at them, "What?"She asked.

"Um Nikayla, do you know them?"Krillin asked.

"Uh n-no."She stammered smiling innocently,

"Liar!"Piccolo growled.

She sighed hanging her head down in shame, "Fine. Yes, I know them."She muttered.

"Darn it Nappa!"Vegeta snarled like an angry dog, "She specifically said 'act like we don't know her' and you blurt out her name in front of everyone! God, you're so stupid and useless! I swear you have no brain at all!"

"I'm sorry Vegeta."Nappa whimpered.

"Oh just shut-up! You shouldn't be apologizing to me anyway you idiot!"He yelled.

"And that's what happened this week."Nikayla said. She had just told the Z Warriors everything that has taken place, well everything except her and Vegeta being in love—she didn't think that was their business and it wasn't the time to discuss such a matter.

"So there were other people there when I came over!"Yamcha shouted,

"Yeah, they were upstairs."Nikayla admitted.

Yamcha grasped a hold of Nikayla's arms, "Please tell me that that mystery guy you told me you're in love with isn't that bald guy over there."He said.

"Heck no it's not Nappa! Ew!"She growled.

"Oh thank God."Yamcha sighed, "Wait, is it the dude with the spiky hair?"He asked pointing over at Vegeta.

"Huh?"Nikayla muttered blushing.

"He's the guy isn't he?"

"Look this isn't the time to be discussing my love life okay? Are we forgetting about these Saibamen things?"Nikayla snapped.

The Z Warriors stared over at the Saibamen and all went back to their fighting position, "Right."They said in unison.

"Well now that we're all back in the fighting spirit, why don't we play a game? Hmm? Each of you attempts to defeat these Saibamen, I mean there's seven of you it can't be that hard. But I must say that I know the winner will be Nikayla, she's stronger than all of you combined."Vegeta smirked.

Nikayla smiled, "Thanks Vegeta."

"Ahem!"Piccolo fake coughed.

She looked over at him and the others who all raised an eyebrow at her, "What? He's got great taste."She smirked placing her hands on her hips.

"We're not here to play games! And we're not going to fight on your terms! We'll attack all at once!"Piccolo yelled.

"Settle down Piccolo, maybe it's not a bad idea after all, this game could buy us some time until Goku gets here."Krillin said.

"I'm up for it."Nikayla said.

"Me too. These little creeps don't scare me and I could use a good warm up."Tien said,

"Just wait till you see what these little creeps can do!"Nappa laughed.

"You two will be going first, hit them as hard as you can and hold nothing back. Understand?"Vegeta ordered to two of the Saibamen.

The creatures nodded and stepped forward towards Nikayla and Tien; the Saibamen charged towards them and they began fighting at super speed. Nikayla blasted the Saibamen that was attacking her with a Kamehameha which turned the creature to ash; she landed back to earth wearing a smirk, "Piece of cake."

Tien was still battling his Saibamen; the creature's head opened up and a white, spider web, looking liquid spewed out of its cranium. Tien leaped into the air dodging it but the liquid was now heading towards Nikayla and the other Z Warriors, following Tien's action, they jumped out of the way escaping it as well. All but Gohan, the liquid was coming towards him but in the blink of an eye Nikayla snatched him up and got them both to safety. The liquid made contact with the ground and burned a trench in it like acid.

The Saibamen and Tien charged towards one another then flew into the air; Tien punched the Saibamen with so much force that the creature went flying and landed to the ground so hard that the creature was unmoving.

"Yay Tien!"Chiaotzu cheered.

"Yeah that'll show them!"Krillin exclaimed.

"Nice going Tien."Nikayla said.

"Oh come on, you finished yours off way before I did."Tien replied with a smile.

"You were both awesome!"Gohan smiled.

"B-But a Sabiamen's power is 1200, every one of them is supposed to be as strong as Raditz was, well except Nikayla, but everyone else is supposed to be weak!"Nappa whined.

"All that means is the three eyed freak is stronger and we already knew Nikayla would succeed."Vegeta said crossing his arms, "It seems our little game will be more entertaining."He chuckled. Vegeta glared at the Saibamen that Tien had fought and raised a hand towards it; a light surrounded his hand and then it shot out towards the creature causing it to explode.

"Vegeta, that was Mr. Cabbage Head! Why'd ya blow him up?"Nappa stammered as if he were on the brink of tears,

"He made the great mistake of underestimating his opponent. And I believe I specifically told him to hold nothing back."

"T-That guy's a creep."Krillin said, "Nikayla, you actually love that guy?"

"Will you shut-up, Krillin! I told you this isn't the time to talk about my love life which isn't any of your business anyway!"Nikayla snapped.

"Look bald man, I advise you to shut your mouth and listen to Nikayla or you'll share the same fate as that Saibamen did."Vegeta barked glaring at Krillin,

"His name was Mr. Cabbage Head, Vegeta."

"Oh for the love of God shut-up Nappa! I told you not to get attached to them. Mr. Cabbage Head got what he deserved because he disobeyed me!"He yelled. Vegeta settled his fury and looked back at the Z Warriors, "Now who wants to be next?"

"I want to take them all on."Nikayla smirked. She took a step forward and punched the air with force as if it were her opponent.

"Wait a second Nikayla."Yamcha replied placing a hand on her shoulder,

"Huh? Yamcha?"She said looking up at him.

"Let me have a creak at them. I think it's time to show these thugs that no one comes to Earth and pushes us around and especially steals you away from me!"He said.

Nikayla glared at him, "Yamcha look, I wasn't yours to begin with so no one stole me from anyone! Got it? And don't be stupid; let me take care of these Saibamen things."

"No, I've already made up my mind, Nikayla."

"But Yamcha—"

"I'm going to fight them whether you give permission to or not, so just let me do this. I'm gonna wipe all four of them out at once."Yamcha said.

She sighed, "Fine but you better not get cocky okay? Those things are wicked."

"Don't worry babe."

Vegeta scowled at Yamcha as he called Nikayla, his woman, 'babe.' He chuckled darkly as Yamcha approached the remaining Saibamen;_ He's no match for the Saibamen, he's going to die._ Vegeta thought with a smile.

"Well what are you waiting for Scar Face?"Nappa inquired, "Wasn't that a good one Vegeta?"He asked nudging Vegeta in the arm.

"Good for you."Vegeta muttered standing with his arms crossed.

"Let's get this over with!"Yamcha snapped, "Come on!"

Suddenly Yamcha and the first Saibamen seemed to disappear. "T-They vanished!"Gohan exclaimed.

"Wrong Gohan, their just moving incredibly fast."Piccolo informed,

"Try to feel out their energy, Gohan, didn't Piccolo teach you that?"Nikayla asked. She then looked back to the fight to see Yamcha blocking every punch that the creature threw.

"Feel out their energy?"

"Come on, you're the only one who can't see them."Piccolo snapped.

"Everyone but me?"Gohan said in disbelief. He then concentrated on Yamcha's energy and the energy from the Saibamen and at last he saw the two fighting in the air, "I see them!"

Yamcha and the Saibamen were going head to head; he kicked the creature making it lose its balance but it performed a back flip and regained its poise back. The Saibamen charged back towards Yamcha and gripped his arm throwing him into the air like a rag doll but Yamcha flew back to the creature blasting it with a Kamehameha. The Saibamen crashed into the ground with the large ball of energy and created a large crater.

"He got him!"Krillin and Chiaotzu exclaimed.

"Way to go Yamcha!"Nikayla cheered pumping a fist into the air,

He landed beside the crater where the Saibamen lay in rumble and earth. "Not again."Nappa said.

"It looks like these Saibamen aren't as powerful as you made them out to be."Yamcha smirked as he looked over at Vegeta and Nappa, "I'll save my friends the trouble and finish off the last three."

Vegeta laughed, "Now that I'd like to see, to bad I won't get the chance, Yamacha."

"I-It's Yamcha! And what the heck are you talking about?"Yamcha barked.

Nikayla noticed movement in the crater where the Saibamen laid. "Yamcha, watch out!"She shrieked seeing the Saibamen leap out of the hole and towards Yamcha.

He turned but the Saibamen had already latched onto him, "Get off! Get off me!"He yelled attempting to break free from the creature's grasp but he couldn't.

Vegeta smirked evilly as he watched Yamcha struggle to get free. "Come on Yamcha fight him!"Nikayla shouted. Abruptly the creature begin to glow and then—BOOM!—smoke filled the air and then cleared revealing only Yamcha who lay unmoving in the crater.

"Now that's more like it."Vegeta smiled. _I knew he would die._ He thought, _Now I won't have to see your face around Nikayla anymore._

"That thing's insane…it just blew itself up."Piccolo muttered.

Nikayla stood frozen, her eyes wide and glue on Yamcha's body. "Y-Yamcha?"She whispered. "Yamcha!"She screamed running over to him. Gently she held him in her arms, "Come on Yamcha, get up. Please, please get up!"She cried already knowing it was too late because he was gone. Nikayla balled her hands into fists, "I-I told you not to get cocky!"She cried through gritted teeth.

Krillin ran over to Nikayla's side, "Guys…we-we lost him."Krillin sobbed, "Darn it! Why'd ya have to go and play the hero ya stupid jerk! What am I suppose to tell Puar and Bulma?"

"Aw! That was Lettuce Head Jr.!"Nappa cried, "He was my favorite! One of these Saibamen better win!"

"Calm down Nappa, give them a moment to clean this trash off the battle field."Vegeta said harshly.

Nikayla looked over her shoulder at Vegeta; he was taken aback when he saw her face twisted in pain and loss, her dark brown eyes were overflowing with tears. He wanted to run over to her, pick her up in his arms and comfort her but of course he fought the urge. She slowly rose from the ground and walked past Krillin and approached Vegeta, "W-Why? Why Vegeta!"She sobbed collapsing to her knees in front of him. "I've already lost Goku! And now Yamcha's gone too! This is why I wanted you to change your mind about destroying Earth…because I can't lose anyone else!"Nikayla cried because they had just lost one of the Z Warriors.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chiaotzu Goes Ka-Blam & Tien Loses An Arm!

Vegeta stared down at Nikayla stunned; he couldn't believe she was so upset about the death of that idiot Yamcha. He hated to admit it but he wondered if she would cry this much if anything ever happened to him; he had been envious of Yamcha when he first laid eyes on the guy. He knew that Nikayla had known him longer and that just irritated him.

Finally Nikayla rose to her feet; Vegeta attempted to help her but she shrugged him away, "I'm fine Vegeta."She whispered.

"N-Nikayla—"

"You don't need to say anything Vegeta."She said smiling faintly at him, "I should've known something like this would happen, it's not your fault."

"Everyone out of the way! I'm finishing off these Saibamen for Yamcha!"

Nikayla looked over to see Krillin standing in a fighting stance; his face was in a fierce glower as he gazed at the last three remaining Saibamen that stood before him. "Krillin?"She muttered,

Krillin raised his hands above his head, "That does it! Now you freaks are going to get a taste of your own medicine!"He growled as a glowing energy that looked like lightning swirled around his hands.

Vegeta smirked wickedly, "Go."He ordered to the Saibamen,

"Vegeta wait."Nikayla snapped but the Saibamen had already taken off and were approaching Krillin fast; Krillin threw the light at the Saibamen which caused them all to explode. The energy beam then turned and crashed where Vegeta, Nappa, and Nikayla were standing and—BOOM!—a cloud of smoke and dirt swirled around the battlefield,

"Uh N-Nikayla was still there wasn't she?"Krillin asked nervously,

"Yes, yes she was."Tien said.

"Oh no Aunt Nikayla!"Gohan cried.

The smoke cleared revealing Vegeta, Nikayla, and Nappa, all unharmed from Krillin's blast. Vegeta laughed darkly, "If that's the best you can do then this is going to be a breeze."He snapped.

Nikayla glared at Krillin and stormed over to him, "What the heck Krillin! Watch where you're throwing that thing, would ya?"She yelled punching in hard in the arm.

"Ow! Sorry Nikayla."Krillin grumbled rubbing his arm.

"Aw no!"Nappa cried, "That was Lettuce Head Sr., Raditz Jr., and Nikayla Jr.!"

"Y-You named a Saibamen after me?"Nikayla inquired looking over at Nappa,

"Yeah, because you're so pretty."He grinned.

"Well that's true but those things aren't! You know Nappa, that's an insult!"She growled crossing her arms, "What was the name of the one I killed?"

"Vegeta Jr., it's sad because he and Nikayla Jr. were gonna get married."Nappa replied.

"Well thank God she killed it. You know Nappa, how dare you name Saibamen after Nikayla and me, the things are hideous and apparently weaker than I thought! She's right, this is an absolute insult!"Vegeta snarled.

"Look, can we stop the talking and start the fighting?"Piccolo snapped,

"Eager to die, are we?"Vegeta questioned with a dark smile. "Fine, the fight begins now!"He roared as he and Nappa approached the Z Warriors who were all back in their fighting positions.

"I want to go first Vegeta; I need to get revenge for my Saibamen."Nappa said, "I'm tired of playing around."

"Sure Nappa, be my guest."He grinned, "However I'm not finished with the Namekian so let him live and don't hit Nikayla, remember she's coming with us after this place is destroyed."

"Right! Because you're gonna make a baby Saiyan together."Nappa smiled.

Nikayla and Vegeta glanced at each other and blushed, "Shut-up Nappa!"They both yelled.

"Okay, fighting time, now who wants to die first? You!"Nappa yelled pointing at Tien. He charged Tien and the two began exchanging punches and kicks at full speed; Nappa abruptly paused and began to power up which caused the ground beneath them to quake and break apart.

Chiaotzu raised his tiny hands towards Nappa in an attempt to hypnotize him, "Huh! It didn't work! I tried to hypnotize him but he didn't even blink!"He cried.

"Oh you can't hypnotize Nappa, there's nothing in that head of his to take control of."Vegeta replied,

"I-I've never felt a power like this before."Tien mumbled.

_I have, I've fought him before, but last time he was nowhere near this powerful._ She thought watching in bewilderment as lighting began to swirl around Nappa. Suddenly he charged towards Tien and then once again started punching and kicking, Tien was doing well for he dodged every one of Nappa's swings. Nappa swung once more and this time made contact with Tien's arm, the force was so hard that it ripped Tien's arm from his body. He screamed out in pain; Nikayla flinched at the sight, "T-Tien."

"Tien no!"Chiaotzu shouted,

Vegeta chuckled, "How fragile you Earthlings are."

Tien glared at Nappa and then summoned enough energy in his hand that it began to glow, "Take this!"He yelled getting ready to throw it at the giant, ball, Saiyan but Nappa, used his incredible speed to rush upon Tien and kicked him brutally in the gut which sent him flying and crashing back to the ground.

Chiaotzu gasped in horror and Gohan cried, "Someone stop him!"

Nikayla ran out to Tien and bent down to her friend, "Tien, stay down, I'll handle Nappa."She said softly.

"N-No."He said harshly.

"What?"

"I said no. I-I'm going to do this."Tien said struggling to get back on his feet.

_Why are men so stubborn?_ She thought. "Fine Tien, I understand."Nikayla whispered and then she walked back over towards Gohan and Krillin who were standing beside Piccolo and Chiaotzu. Krillin glared up at Nappa and then ran out towards Tien, "Krillin wait! He doesn't want help!"She yelled,

"Get back here!"Piccolo barked.

"Just shut-up!"Krillin snarled back.

"Hey! I'll play with you later, right now it's just me and Mr. Three Eyes."Nappa shouted angrily throwing a ball of energy towards Krillin. The explosion sent Krillin soaring into the sky, as well as the Z Warriors who were safely on the ground; Nikayla quickly grabbed Gohan and held him close to her protecting him from any flying debris and from getting blown away. Nappa's laughter filled the air; once the smoke cleared it revealed a massive hole in the ground only a few inches from Krillin who sat stunned on the ground.

"Whoa."Nikayla muttered. She had no idea that Nappa was capable of something like that, _I guess you can't judge a book by its cover, even if that cover is a big stupid idiot like Nappa._ She thought. Something then caught her eye, she saw Chiaotzu, who was now flying behind Nappa with his arms outstretched,

"You might want to look behind you Nappa."Vegeta warned with a smirk.

Nappa turned in time to see Chiaotzu latch onto his back, "Hey get off me you little Mime!"He roared attempting to sling Chiaotzu off of him but the little guy held on for dear life.

"What's Chiaotzu doing?"Nikayla asked aloud,

Abruptly Chiaotzu began to set off a white light which consumed him; Nappa flew into a nearby cliff hoping that the force would detach Chiaotzu from him but Chiaotzu continued to hang on. "That's enough Chiaotzu! Get down from there!"Tien yelled.

"No Tien! Listen to me; I want to thank you all for being such great friends."Chiaotzu called down to the Z Warriors.

"W-What are you talking about?"Tien shouted, "Chiaotzu get out of there!"

"Please don't forget about me. I'm gonna miss you all."Chiaotzu said as the glowing got brighter and then suddenly—BOOM!—Nappa and Chiaotzu exploded in a blur of smolder. The Z Warriors stood speechless and wide-eyed at what had just taken place,

"CHIAOTZU!"Tien screamed collapsing to his knees.

Nikayla could feel her eyes tearing up, "C-Chiaotzu, oh no."She said softly shaking her head sadly. The smoke vanished and in the mist, standing unharmed was Nappa, grinning down at them.

"That tickled."The bald Saiyan smirked.

The Z Warriors were shocked to see that Nappa didn't have a scratch on him. "T-That's impossible! That means…Chiaotzu blew himself up for nothing!"Krillin cried.

Tien was furious. "He can't be brought back! He's gone forever because he was already brought back to life once before and now not even the Dragon Balls can bring him back! You stupid, bald, monkey!"He yelled glowering fiercely at Nappa, "You're gonna pay for this!"

"Suit yourself Three Eyes but if you can't get it through your head that you're no match for a Saiyan then you're even denser than I am! I'll give you one more demonstration."Nappa snapped. He landed back to earth in front of Tien who immediately got up and ran towards him, throwing what Nikayla called "sloppy punches", she knew he was upset, so was she but Tien was letting his emotions run wild and he wasn't thinking clearly. Nappa blocked everything Tien threw at him and that just made Tien madder. Nappa kneed him in the gut with so much force that it sent Tien flying into the air; when he fell back to earth Nappa whacked him in the neck and Tien collapsed to the dirt.

"How things are going Tien's not going to hold out much longer; darn it, he needs to clear his head, he's not thinking straight!"Nikayla grumbled balling her hands into fists.

"We've got to do something."Krillin said.

"Here's the plan, we all strike together when he moves to make an attack, and not a moment before."Piccolo commanded to Krillin and Nikayla, he then looked over at Gohan, "Did ya get that Gohan?"

"Well, well, well, that sounds like it might work."Vegeta replied over hearing their plan, "For your sake I hope it does, here's some advice, keep your eyes on the battlefield, you'll only get one chance."

Piccolo chuckled darkly, "So you think, but it won't be too much longer until Goku gets here. And he'll wipe that smirk off your face."

_Goku? Now why does that name sound familiar? _Vegeta thought. "Oh will he now? I'm curious is this guy your ace in the hole?"He inquired.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"Piccolo barked.

Back to the fight, Nappa punched Tien in the gut which caused him to fly backward and crash into one of the nearby cliffs. "I'm getting bored Three Eyes, when are you gonna fight back? Huh?"Nappa asked, "Since you're not gonna play back which isn't very nice, I'm just gonna end you. Okay?"He said before flying into the sky. Once he was a few feet in the air, Nappa began to fly super fast towards Tien,

"Now! Everyone scatter!"Piccolo ordered.

"Right!"Nikayla and Krillin said. Nikayla, Piccolo and Krillin all leaped into the air, leaving only Vegeta and Gohan on the ground.

Nikayla appeared at Nappa's side, "Hey Nikayla."He smiled. She punched him the face which sent in falling in a somersault, "Ow! Now that hurt!"He whined.

She sighed, "This is a fight Nappa, remember? You may not get to hit me, but I'm gonna hit you."She said.

"That's not fair! Vegeta!"

"Stop whining Nappa!"He snarled.

Krillin then appeared above Nappa and kicked him towards Piccolo as if he were a soccer ball. Piccolo then punched him towards Gohan, who was standing on the ground staring up at the sky dumbfounded. "Come on Gohan hit him!"His teacher hollered.

"Hit him Gohan!"Nikayla yelled.

"Now's your chance!"Krillin shouted.

Gohan was still frozen as the large, bald Saiyan was falling towards him, "I-I can't! I'm too scared!"He cried before running towards a nearby rock and hiding.

"Worthless brat!"Piccolo yelled.

"Darn it Gohan."Nikayla cursed under her breath. She got a Kamehameha ready, she noticed Krillin was conjuring one up as well and Piccolo as getting a similar move ready too; they all fired the energy balls they had created at the same time firing them towards Nappa. Sadly it didn't work for Nappa dodged it and they were a second too late, "Darn it!"She yelled.

"I'll give you some credit, that was a good shot but sadly you failed."He said.

The Z Warriors landed back on the ground, "I-I sorry Aunt Nikayla, I just couldn't do it."Gohan said.

She smiled faintly at her nephew, "It's all right Gohan, you did the best you could, and at least you tried."She said. Nikayla then noticed Tien standing up, "Huh? What's he doing?"

Tien glowered up at Nappa, "I won't let Chiaotzu's sacrifice be in vain!"He shouted towards the skies, "This Saiyan is going down right now or I'll be Chiaotzu sooner than I thought I'd be."He said conjuring up his remaining amount of energy into his hand which was causing it to glow a brilliant shade of gold and yellow, "Tri Beam!"He shouted shooting off the energy flare towards Nappa. It actually hit Nappa and lit up the entire sky turning it orange and gold instead of the perfect sky blue shade it had been.

The Z Warriors and Vegeta all stood astonished as they watched this all go down._ H-Has it finally happened? Is Nappa finally gone and out of my hair for good!_ Vegeta thought as a smile surrounded his face,

Weakly Tien gazed back up at the sky which was now blue again and his eyes widened as Nappa still floated there just covered in dirt, sweat, and debris. "That tickled too."Nappa laughed.

"Holy Crap! Are you kidding me? That didn't work either!"Nikayla shouted annoyed.

"I-It had no effect."Krillin muttered.

Vegeta frowned after seeing Nappa floating there in the air. _Darn it! Nappa's like a cockroach or something!_ He thought angrily as he crossed his arms and pouted.

Tien collapsed unmoving to the ground, "Oh no! Mr. Tien?"Gohan sobbed.

Nikayla looked over at her fallen friend; she could feel more tears filling her eyes. _Not Tien too._ She thought sorrowfully.

Krillin ran over to Tien's body, "You can't be gone too Tien! Everyone's dying and I don't know how to stop it! Hurry Goku!"He yelled to the sky.

"There's that name again."Vegeta mumbled. "Hey Nikayla, Goku, is that the Earth name of your twin brother, Kakarot?"He asked.

"Um Yeah, why?"Nikayla asked.

"I'm curious, I want to meet this Kakarot—"Vegeta began but Nikayla glared over at him, "—I mean Goku."He said, "Get over here Nappa!"He yelled at his companion who was hovering in front of Krillin, Piccolo, Nikayla, and Gohan and was about to attack them,

"Aw but Vegeta, I want to kill some more people."

"Did I stutter? I said get over here!"

Nappa reluctantly obeyed and flew over to Vegeta and landed beside him. "How about we give Goku three hours to show his face and if he fails to do so then I'm killing everyone, minus Nikayla of course, and destroying this planet."Vegeta said.

"Um Vegeta, what about my nephew Gohan?"Nikayla said.

"All right fine, I'll kill the Namekian and the bald man then destroy this planet. How does that sound?"

"Well not great but um okay I guess."Nikayla said. Piccolo and Krillin looked over at her, "What? I meant the three hour thing, not the killing you two part."

"So its official, this fight is paused for the next three hours."Vegeta replied. The Z Warriors and the Saiyans were now waiting for the arrival of Goku before they resumed their fight and the fate of the world was determined.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Three Hour Wait Begins! Goku, Where the Heck are you!

"Is he here yet?"Nappa asked for about the hundredth time since they paused the fight in order to wait for Goku.

"Do you see anyone different Nappa? No he's not here yet, unless he's invisible and my brother isn't invisible, so no!"Nikayla yelled irritated.

"For the love of God Nappa, shut-up!"Vegeta barked.

"I don't like waiting Vegeta."Nappa whined, "I got to kill something."

"Here's an idea, why don't you go find me a one horned, one eyed, flying, purple, people eater, once you find it bring it back here and kill that, okay?"Vegeta replied sarcastically.

Nikayla snickered as Nappa's eyes twinkled with amazement for such a creature, "Does a creature like that really exist?"

"Oh yeah, there native to these parts."Nikayla said going along with Vegeta's cruel joke.

"Oh boy! I'm gonna find me a…what's it called Vegeta?"

"A one horned, one eyed, flying, purple, people eater. Now go make me proud Nappa."Vegeta smirked.

"All right Vegeta!"Nappa said before flying off into the sky and disappeared.

"What an idiot."Piccolo snapped.

"Well at least he's gone, now we'll have some peace and quiet."Vegeta sighed.

"Hey Vegeta, how'd you hear about a purple, people eater anyway? I highly doubt that's in space."Nikayla said.

Vegeta smiled over at her, "I saw it on a Halloween CD you had."

She laughed, "Very clever Vegeta."

Two hours past. Nappa was still gone and the Z Warriors sat in a circle while Vegeta sat by himself under a nearby tree. "Hey guys, I'm sorry."Nikayla muttered.

"For what Nikayla?"Krillin asked.

"I just feel like this whole thing is my fault. The only reason I let Vegeta and Nappa come into my home was because they said they'd give the Earth one more week…I never thought I'd fall for the guy ya know."She said looking over at Vegeta who was sitting with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Forget about it."Piccolo said. She looked over at him, "Your right Nikayla, your love life is none of our concern. Love works in mysterious ways that no one quite understands."

"Yeah and he may be evil and all but he really does care for you."Krillin said.

Nikayla smiled, "Yeah. I know you guys think he's completely evil but he does have a good side to him. Trust me."She said, "I'm gonna go sit by him since he's all by himself."Nikayla got up and strolled over to Vegeta and sat down at his side. He opened his eyes and smiled at her,

"I was wondering how long until you came over here."He said.

"Oh you were huh? Because it looked like you were sleeping to me."She teased.

"Well I wasn't!"Vegeta said blushing.

"Whatever."Nikayla smiled. She pulled her legs close to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, "So I'm wondering if Nappa got lost or if he really did find a flying purple people eater."She replied looking up at the clear skies above them.

Vegeta scoffed, "Ridiculous! There's no such thing…right?"

"Duh! It's just a stupid song, I was only joking."

He laughed, "You know I'm really hoping he got lost."

"You're so mean."Nikayla giggled. Abruptly Nappa landed before them holding a medium sized creature that had one horn, one eye, had wings like a bat, was purple and it eyeballed the Z Warriors and the Saiyans as if it ate people. Vegeta and Nikayla jumped up from their seat, "Nappa? What the heck is that thing?"She screamed pointing that the creature in disgust as she hid behind Vegeta.

"Ugh! It's repulsive!"Vegeta snarled.

"It's the purple people eater, Vegeta! I found it."Nappa grinned.

"Holy Crap! They are real!"Nikayla shrieked,

"I thought you said they didn't exist."Vegeta snapped looking back at her,

"I-I didn't think they did! I just thought it was a song!"

"Well it's time to die flying, purple, people eater."Nappa said before blasting a ball of energy at the creature which exploded into ash.

"Well that was gross."Krillin muttered.

"So is Goku here?"Nappa asked.

"Does it look like it Nappa?"Vegeta growled, "No he's not here!"

"Well can't I kill the bald guy and the Namekian now? I'm bored again."He whined.

"No! They still have an hour left, now go sit down and shut-up."

"Or he could go look for the Loch Ness Monster."Gohan suggested.

"No! No more creature hunting! We will all stay here and wait."Vegeta yelled.

"You mean we really have to sit here with that guy for another hour? I was really enjoying myself when he wasn't here."Piccolo retorted.

"I suppose your right; Nappa is very annoying and stupid. All right, Nappa, go fly somewhere and do something. I don't care what and when you come back I don't want to hear about it."Vegeta ordered.

"Okay Vegeta."Nappa said before flying off once more.

"God he's such an idiot."Vegeta smirked as he watched until Nappa disappeared, "So is this brother of yours going to show or not?"

"Of course he is Vegeta, Goku's never let us down before!"Nikayla said.

"Really now because—"Vegeta paused for the scouter he had put back on began to beep, he removed it, "—oh look the three hours are up."

"Wait, I thought we had a whole another hour left."Krillin said.

"The scouter never lies bald man."Vegeta snapped.

"Huh? Um Vegeta, can't you give us another three hours? Please?"Nikayla asked sweetly.

Vegeta smiled at her, "As much as I love you…no."

"Vegeta please—"

"Why do care Nikayla, you're not going to be attacked anyway."

"Um Hello? My friends?"She snapped.

"Oh yeah those things…well the answer is still no."Vegeta replied. He placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly and suddenly Nappa was back standing in front of them.

"I'm back Vegeta."Nappa said.

"Yes, good boy Nappa, here's your treat."Vegeta smirked pulling out a strawberry pop-tart from the pocket of his space armor; he removed the silver wrapping and then tossed the pastry to Nappa, who caught like a dog,

"Oh boy pop-tarts!"

"Hey, where the heck did you get those?"Nikayla asked.

"From your place. Nappa likes them so much I thought they'd come in handy."Vegeta smiled patting Nappa's bald head as if he were a massive dog. "You see that bald man, Nappa?"He said pointing to Krillin who gulped loudly.

"Yeah Vegeta."

"He took the last of the pop-tarts, now what are you going to do about that? Hmm?"

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Good answer Nappa."Vegeta leered.

Nappa rushed towards Krillin and the two began to fight, "Vegeta!"Nikayla yelled staring harshly at him.

"What? Oh yeah…he's your friend, well, news flash Nikayla he sucks!"Vegeta roared before laughing.

"Well yeah he does but doesn't deserve to die because of that!"She said.

"Hey!"Krillin yelled.

"What? Would you rather hear a lie or the truth Krillin?"Nikayla asked.

"Um…a lie."

Krillin and Nappa continued to fight, "Vegeta, aren't you going to call him off?"She snapped.

"No, I'm rather enjoying myself."

Nikayla balled her hands into fists and growled under her breath, "Goku, hurry up!"She retorted, "Hey Krillin, you guys did wish him back with Dragon Balls, right?"

"Um Yeah I think so."He replied as he fought Nappa,

"What do you mean you think so!"Nikayla barked.

"Well Bulma and Master Roshi told me they wished him back."Krillin said.

"Then what the heck is taking him so long?"Nikayla wondered. "GOKU! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!"She bellowed towards the skies praying her twin brother heard her and would show up soon because she didn't know how much more of this she could take.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Piccolo Dies—Oops No More Dragon Balls!

"You better get your butt here now, Goku!"Nikayla continued to yell at the sky. She looked back at the fight that was still going on involving Krillin and Nappa, "Hurry Goku, please! I don't know how much more of this I can take before I go out there and kill Nappa myself."She snapped.

"Go ahead and kill him Nikayla, I won't stop you."Vegeta said with a smile.

"Vegeta, I'm not in the mood for jokes right now!"Nikayla said harshly as she looked over at him.

"I wasn't joking…please kill him."He replied.

Nikayla rolled her eyes and then looked back at the fight in which now Nappa had moved his attention to Piccolo and had forgotten all about Krillin, who was now running over to Nikayla. "You okay?"She asked.

"Yeah, I think so, just need to catch my breath…that guy's fast."Krillin said panting.

"We've got to think of something, just to stall until Goku finally decides to show, we need a fall back plan."Nikayla replied.

Krillin nodded, "Your right, so you got anything in mind?"

"Give me a minute."She said. "I've got it!"She abruptly exclaimed, "Here's what we're gonna do, since Nappa's busy with Piccolo right now, he's not going to worry about us, so one of us is going to rush up behind him and grab a hold of his tail, which I know for a fact is a Saiyan's weak spot, once that's done we'll all fire some ki blasts at him. It should work if we time it right."

"Wait, didn't Goku try that with Raditz?"Krillin asked.

"Yes but my brother was smarter than Nappa, I mean have you not seen this guy, he's a complete imbecile!"

"Well your right about that, but which one of us is going to do it?"

Nikayla and Krillin looked over at Gohan, "Huh? Me!"He shrieked nervously,

"Gohan, this is your moment to shine. Don't you want to show off those moves you learned from Piccolo?"Nikayla asked with a smile.

"Well, yeah I guess so…but I'm scared. That guy's weird."Her nephew replied.

"Yeah Nappa is weird but your way smarter than him! You'll do fine Gohan, we believe in you. Now when I give the signal, we go, okay?"

"Right Nikayla."Krillin said getting in defense mode.

"Um okay Aunt Nikayla."

She glued her eyes onto the battlefield and watched as Piccolo dodged each one of Nappa's attacks, "Okay now!"Nikayla yelled. Immediately they leaped into action, Nikayla and Krillin ran out there to help Piccolo as well as keep Nappa busy so Gohan could rush up behind him. As Nikayla fought, she glanced over to see Gohan racing up behind the bald Saiyan and yanking a hold of his monkey tail; apparently her nephew tugged hard on his tail for Nappa cried out in pain,

"Hey let go of my tail!"He whined.

"Um no."Gohan stammered. Piccolo, Nikayla, and Krillin all summoned the ki blasts that they were going to shoot at Nappa and were getting ready to fire,

"I said let go!"Nappa shouted.

Gohan stared up at the idiot Saiyan with fear bubbling up inside of him; quickly he let go and ran away just as the Z Warriors had fired their blasts. "Darn it Gohan!"Piccolo roared. Nappa flew towards Gohan and since he moved their energy blasts missed their target and just added another crater to the ones that were made in the earth from all the fighting.

"Come back here, it wasn't nice that you grabbed my tail and you killed my Saibamen friends, now, you're gonna pay."Nappa said.

"B-But I didn't kill any Saibamen."Gohan said.

"It doesn't matter."Nappa grinned. He then began to summon a large amount of energy into his hands in which he planned to strike Gohan who sat frozen in terror on the ground,

"No Gohan!"Nikayla shouted about to run out to save her nephew but Piccolo gripped her shoulder and pushed her backward as he ran out there with so much force that she lost her balance and fell to her bottom on the grass. "Huh? Piccolo no!"She screamed. He had reached Gohan just in time to shelter him from Nappa's attack which torn into the Namekian as if he were a sheet of paper. Tears filled Nikayla's eyes as Piccolo seemed to fall in slow motion to the dirt, "Piccolo!"She cried running towards him.

"M-Mr. Piccolo? No!"Gohan sobbed.

Nikayla bent down beside her nephew and Piccolo, "G-Gohan, I just want to thank you for not treating me like a monster, you and Nikayla, as well as your father, were the only ones who ever really excepted me."He said weakly and then he took his last breath.

"Oh Piccolo."She whimpered, sorrow dipping from her voice. Through tear stained eyes, Nikayla saw Gohan's small shoulders shake as he sobbed over the loss of his teacher,

"Well nice going, now the Dragon Balls won't work."Krillin snapped.

"What? What are you blabbing about?"Vegeta inquired.

"He's right Vegeta, since Nappa killed Piccolo, he also killed Kami, who created the Dragon Balls and if he's gone the Dragon Balls won't work anymore…there useless now."Nikayla said.

"Darn it Nappa! I told you not to kill the Namekian! Thanks to you we won't be getting our wish!"Vegeta yelled.

"Sorry Vegeta."

Nikayla looked back at Gohan who was still crying over the death of Piccolo, "Gohan, I'm so sorry—"She paused noticing the sudden spike in his power. Gohan looked over at Nappa, his face fixed in such a fierce glower that frightened Nikayla for she had never seen her nephew look like this before; she remembered the fight between her, Raditz, and Goku one year ago and remembered that Gohan had showed some potential in fighting but his power only increased if his emotions did the same, apparently his power was still connected to his emotions instead of instinct.

"I'm going to kill you!"He snarled at Nappa,

"I see you finally got some fight in you, now we can play!"Nappa grinned.

Gohan suddenly shot a ki blast at Nappa which was a powerful one, smoke filled the skies and it caused to ground beneath them to shake; Nikayla was taken a back from the sudden fierceness of her nephew's attacks. The mist cleared to reveal Nappa on his knees, "Ow! That hurt!"He cried.

"Wow…Gohan."She smiled.

Gohan collapsed to his knees after using all of the energy and Nappa approached him sluggishly, "You have to go bye-bye now because you didn't play fair and that wasn't nice."He said. Nappa once again created a massive orb of burning energy and aimed it at Gohan.

Nikayla's eyes widened and in the blink of an eye she was standing protectively before Gohan; Vegeta, being the only one who saw Nikayla move yelled out, "Nappa wait!" But it was too late, Nappa had already fired and the ki blast pierced into her and she cried out in pain as the energy burned into her flesh, it had cut into her left side and it felt as if her skin was being ripped from her body. The attack finally ended and she fainted to her knees, clutching her side as blood oozed out of her wound,

Vegeta stood frozen, his eyes widened as he watched Nikayla struggle to keep consciousness. "No, Aunt Nikayla."Gohan cried.

"G-Gohan, I'm so proud of you and I know that your Dad would be proud and so would Piccolo. You're going to be great fighter, I-I know it, now you're not hurt are you sweetie?"She asked weakly,

"N-No."

"Good, I didn't want anything to happen to you, Gohan…"Nikayla trailed off and collapsed to the earth unconscious.

Vegeta raced out to Nikayla, "Out of the way pipsqueak!"He barked pushing Gohan out of the way. Gently he picked up the woman he loved from the ground and held her in his arms, he could feel her heart beat slowly and could hear her shallow breathing. He sighed in relief; _At least she's still alive._ He thought. Vegeta glowered over at Nappa,_ If only looks could kill…then Nappa would finally be dead_. He thought, "Darn it Nappa! What did I say? What did I specifically say?"He roared.

"N-Not to hit Nikayla."Nappa stammered nervously,

"Yes and what did you do?"

"H-Hit her….but I-I didn't see her Vegeta, she wasn't there at first and then she suddenly appeared."Nappa said.

"Of course you didn't see her you idiot, I was the only one that did because she was moving so fast."Vegeta replied harshly.

"Um…is my aunt going to be all right?"Gohan asked.

Vegeta looked over at him and then stood up with Nikayla in his arms, "She should be fine, she's just unconscious."He spat to the half-Saiyan child. Vegeta carried Nikayla over to where he had been standing the entire time; he gently placed her back on the ground and took out a thing of bandages from the pocket of his armor and began to wrap her wounds. Vegeta glared back over at Nappa, "I swear Nappa; if anything happens to her I'll rip your head off like a grape!"He yelled.

"T-That sounds scary Vegeta."

"Oh it will be Nappa, it will be."He growled, "Now hurry up and finish them off, so we can destroy this planet and leave! Since you killed the Namekian and ruined our plans, I have no use of the planet anymore; we'll just take Nikayla and leave."

Nappa charged towards Krillin and Gohan; Krillin summoned a move of his that he created called the Destructo Disk and hurled it towards Nappa, unfortunately he dodged it and it sliced the nearest mountain into. Nappa kicked Krillin so hard that it sent him flying into one of the cliffs; he fell to the ground not getting back up. Suddenly Krillin and Gohan felt something coming towards them, "G-Goku's coming."Krillin said.

"Dad!"Gohan exclaimed.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Surely you can't sense him coming."He said picking up his scouter and placing it back on his face. He pressed the button, it beeped and informed him that a power level of 5000 was heading towards the clearing—Goku was on his way!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Goku Finally Arrives & Vegeta's Best Day Ever!

"G-Goku."

"Huh?"Vegeta muttered looking back at Nikayla who was still comatose, even though she was unconscious, she could still sense that her brother was approaching their location. He bent down and lightly brushed a hand against her cheek, "Nikayla."He whispered. Vegeta then stood back up and scowled over at Nappa, "Did I not order you to kill them? Hurry up before Kakarot gets here you idiot!"Vegeta yelled.

"Okay Vegeta."Nappa said, "I'm gonna kill you first, kid, I don't think your Daddy would like to see your lifeless body and I want him good and mad when we play."He said approaching Gohan,

"Gohan, run get out of there!"Krillin shouted.

"I-I can't. I don't have any more energy."Gohan whispered.

Nappa raised a mighty foot above Gohan's head, "I'm gonna squash you like Vegeta and I did to the bug people on Planet Arlia."He smiled about to stomp on Gohan as if he really was a bug. Suddenly a cloud swooped down, scooping up Gohan and bringing him to safety. "Aw! I missed him."He frowned.

"Huh? Nimbus?"Gohan muttered astonished seeing that he was now floating on his father's flying magical cloud.

Vegeta gazed at Gohan in bewilderment and then his scouter began to warn him that the power level it had sensed moments ago was now here. He gazed up to the skies to see a Saiyan floating in the atmosphere glaring down at him; this Saiyan appeared to be the same age as Nikayla and was wearing an outfit that matched hers as well. His black spiky hair was blowing all over the place from the wind, "Goku!"Krillin exclaimed joyfully.

_S-So this is Kakarot? This is Nikayla's twin brother Goku?_ Vegeta thought watching as Goku slowly descended to the ground.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late."He replied with a smile but that grin quickly vanished when he saw Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo's bodies. "Um…are they dead?"

"Yeah Dad."Gohan answered.

Goku glowered at Nappa and Vegeta, "So you're really Nikayla's brother? Hmm?"Vegeta questioned harshly.

"Um yeah, you know my sister?"

"Yeah they know each other, it's long story Dad; we'll fill you in later."Gohan said.

"Speaking of Nikayla, where is she?" Goku asked and then his eyes wandered upon his sister, "Nikayla!"He screamed, "What about her Gohan? Is she okay?"

"Aunt Nikayla's fine, she's just unconscious, she got hurt protecting me."His son whimpered.

"Everything's going to be okay Gohan, I promise."Goku said. He pulled out two small beans from his pocket, "Here. I only have two Senzu beans left so you and Krillin split this one; I've got to get one to Nikayla."He said placing the bean into his son's hand.

Gohan broke it in half and kept one piece for himself and handed the other piece to Krillin; they both ate it and instantly they were healed of any injuries and all their strength and energy were restored. Goku ran over to his sister, Vegeta watched him carefully with an evil look as he gently held his sibling in his arms. He was furious because he had nothing to help the woman he loved and here was her brother with some kind of magic bean…Vegeta wished he had known about these things. Goku placed the bean in Nikayla's mouth and she swallowed, slowly her eyes fluttered up, "G-Goku?"She mumbled.

"Hey sis, how's it going?"He smiled.

"Oh my God! Goku!"Nikayla shouted wrapping her arms around her brother's neck, "I missed you so much brother!"

"I missed you too Nikayla, so you going to tell me how you know this guy?"Goku asked pointing to Vegeta.

"Um….how do you know I know them?"Nikayla asked.

"Your nephew blabbed."Vegeta replied.

"Oh…well it's a long story Goku. I'll tell you later."

"All right, so which one of these meanies killed our friends?"Her brother questioned as he stood up,

"That would be Nappa." She said pointing over to the bald Saiyan.

"Hi."Nappa grinned stupidly.

Goku walked over to Nappa and readied himself in a fighting stance, "All right then, I'll take care of you myself."He snapped and then he began powering up,

"Hey Vegeta, what's the scouter say about his power level?"Nappa inquired.

The scouter beeped and announced Goku's power level to Vegeta; it read over 9000. A smirk surrounded the prince's face, "Um it says it's 108. Go kick his butt Nappa!"He fibbed. _Since Nappa will lower his guard…this Goku should be able to kill him._ Vegeta thought with a dark chuckle.

"Okay Vegeta, if you say so."Nappa said and then he charged towards Goku. Nappa threw fast punches and kicks at Goku, who dodged them with no trouble at all,

"If you're done…it's my turn."Goku smirked. "Kiao Ken!"He yelled before ramming his fist into Nappa's chest; the force was so hard that it sent the bald Saiyan flying, while he was still in the air Goku sprinted and appeared behind him, slamming his elbow so hard into Nappa's spine that Nikayla and the others could hear his bones crack like a twig. The bald Saiyan landed to the earth (right in front of Vegeta) with a loud and sickening thud!

"Ow!"Nappa cried, "V-Vegeta, y-you said his power level…was 108."

Vegeta glowered down at his companion and smirked darkly, "I lied."

"W-Why?"

"Because you ruined my plans Nappa and I hate you and I enjoyed seeing you get beaten to a pulp."

"But I thought we were friends Vegeta."

"You thought wrong Nappa."

"Well…can you please help me up? I can't feel my legs anymore."Nappa said.

Vegeta's dark smirk remained on his face, "Sure."He replied gripping Nappa's outstretched hand harshly and then he hurled Nappa into the air; he raised a hand and a mighty energy beam emerged from it blasting Nappa into nothing. Once the smoke and dust cleared Nikayla, Goku, and the others saw Vegeta standing there laughing hysterically, "Finally! He's dead!"He shouted.

"Um Vegeta, did you just kill Nappa?"Nikayla inquired.

He looked over at her and smiled, "Yes Nikayla, yes I did."

"Okay I was just checking."

"This is the best day of my life!"Vegeta chuckled. Nikayla started at him sternly with her arms crossed, "Um after the day I met you Nikayla."He quickly added.

"Nice save Vegeta."She smirked.

"Thanks."

"Um what the heck just happened?"Krillin muttered.

"Why do we keep changing the subject and not seem to care about the fate of the Earth?"Gohan asked.

"I'm not sure Gohan."Nikayla admitted.

"Well back to the plot, so I've got to fight you now right?"Goku said glaring at the Saiyan Prince.

"Yes."Vegeta replied sinisterly.

Nikayla's eyes were glued onto the battlefield as her brother and the man she loved prepared to fight the battle that would decide the fate of the Earth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Nikayla & Vegeta Go All Donkey Kong Up In Here!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Goku, are you serious? You're going to fight Vegeta by yourself!"Nikayla exclaimed.

"Um yeah, that's the plan."Her brother replied with a grin.

"There is no way I'm letting you fight him alone! I haven't even fought him yet! Goku, Vegeta is super powerful, can't you tell that just by looking at him, I mean I can! Let me help you, I know I love Vegeta but I-I don't want to lose you again bro."

"Wait a second!"Goku abruptly shouted, "Your in love with this guy!"

"I know right, that's what I said."Krillin said.

"Um yeah, did I forget to mention that?"Nikayla said with a nervous smile.

"Does he love you back?"Goku asked.

"Of course I love her back!"Vegeta snapped.

"Well I'm happy for you two."Goku smiled.

"Um thanks Goku—time out—we really should get back to the fate of the Earth."Nikayla replied.

"Oh yeah that."Her brother replied, "Well Nikayla, answer to your statement earlier, you're not fighting Vegeta, I am. I want you, Krillin, and Gohan to go back to Master Roshi's while I take care of this."

"No way Goku!"She snapped.

"Just do as I say Nikayla!"Goku yelled staring harshly at his sister,

Nikayla blinked taken aback, "Goku?"She muttered.

"You guys just go to Kame House and I'll handle Vegeta, okay?"He said.

She sighed knowing that once Goku made up his mind there was no use in arguing with him. "All right, fine."She grumbled, "Come on Krillin, Gohan, let's go."She said.

"Okay."They both said. Nikayla flew off into the air with her friend and nephew flying behind her, leaving Goku and Vegeta on the battlefield below.

Nikayla, Krillin, and Gohan continued flying but could still feel Goku and Vegeta's energies; she knew that the two were going at it hard for she could sense every punch, kick, and blast her brother and Vegeta threw. Nikayla paused into the air and looked back to see smoke and flashes of energy a few miles away from where they left. _They must have moved the battle over there._ She thought.

"Come on Nikayla."Krillin said as he and Gohan stopped flying and looked back at her. He could tell that she was worried about what was going on back at the fight, "Everything will be fine, I promise."He replied.

"I'm going back."She said.

"Um what?"

"Did I stutter? I said I'm going back Krillin!"Nikayla barked glaring over at him, "I'm not going to let Goku do this by himself…I don't care if I have to fight Vegeta, this is my home and I'm going to protect it!"She said before flying back towards the battle.

"Wait! Aunt Nikayla!"Gohan shouted.

"Gohan, just let her go, it's no use in arguing with her she's already made up her mind."Krillin said.

"But we've got to help them!"Gohan said.

"No Gohan. Goku said to go back to Kame House and that's what we're doing!"Krillin snapped.

"You can Krillin but I'm not."Gohan replied before he too flew off back to the battle.

Krillin sighed, "Why can't anyone listen to me?"He grumbled before flying after Gohan.

Nikayla reached the battlefield to see that both Goku and Vegeta had been fighting hard for their clothes were torn in places and sweat and dirt covered them. Vegeta was glaring at Goku but then he noticed Nikayla and his expression softened, "Nikayla, what the heck are you doing here?"He yelled.

Goku looked over at his twin and gazed at her sternly, "I told you to go to Master Roshi's didn't I?"He snapped.

"You did but when I have ever listened to you?"She said taking a fighting stance beside her brother, "I'm not going to let you fight Vegeta alone, besides I want to see how tough he is."Nikayla said.

"But sis, you love him."Goku said softly,

Nikayla glanced over at her brother and sighed, "I know I do but…I love this planet too."She replied looking at Vegeta who was in a daze, he was just staring at her trying to picture himself attacking her…but he couldn't. A few days he could've done it no problem but since he had fallen for her, he just didn't want to attack the woman he loved.

While Vegeta was still in his trance like state Nikayla had been talking, "Hey Vegeta, did you hear that?"She shouted her voice bringing him back to reality.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that Nikayla."He admitted.

"I said you better not hold anything back when you fight me!"Nikayla smirked.

"I won't if that's what you want."Vegeta replied with a smile,

"It is!"

"Suit yourself!"Vegeta growled before charging towards the twin Saiyans. He threw kicks and punches at both Goku and Nikayla but they blocked every one. Nikayla prepared a round house kick which plowed right into Vegeta's stomach; the force knocked the wind out of him and clutched at his abdomen for a moment,

Nikayla felt a ball of guilt and worry form in her throat which made it hard to breathe, "Vegeta?"She whispered softly.

He gazed up at her, his eyes gleaming with pure need to fight, "Don't cower out of this fight Nikayla."Vegeta snarled. He straightened himself back up, "Now…fight me!"

"All right."She smirked. Vegeta and Nikayla engaged in battle; they were blocking each other's attacks but as they continued to fight, Nikayla began to remember all the fun she and Vegeta had had over the last couple days. She lowered her guard and Vegeta decked her right in the chin with his face; she paused shocked and then looked over at him,

Vegeta floated frozen as he looked deep into Nikayla's eyes; he couldn't believe he had just punched her in the face. "N-Nikayla?"He said his voice sounding stunned for his actions. The passion for battle flashed in her eyes and then she kicked Vegeta in the chin; he tumbled backward and then he and Nikayla landed back to the Earth,

"I-I don't know if I can do this anymore."Nikayla said feeling awful for hitting Vegeta.

"You don't have to Nikayla, I can handle Vegeta."Goku replied.

_I-I can't believe I hit her._ Vegeta thought gazing at Nikayla with a hint of sorrow swirling in his dark eyes.

"Hey!"

Nikayla and Goku looked over to see Gohan and Krillin landing beside them, "What the heck are you two doing here?"She snapped.

"What can I say Gohan is defiantly related to the both of you, I swear once you guys make up your minds there's nothing anyone can say to change it. I wanted to go back to Master Roshi's but little man here wants to play hero."Krillin whined.

"Well it seems we have an audience for Kakarot's funeral."Vegeta finally spoke up after being in a daze, "Watch in terror as I show you my Great Ape form!"He shouted. Vegeta began summoning up a lot of energy into his hands forming it into a large ball; apparently he had already noticed that the moon was no longer around (thanks to everyone's favorite Namekian, Piccolo), he then hurled the ball into the air where it just seemed to float there in the atmosphere.

"Did you just create a moon?"Gohan questioned.

"Yes."Vegeta smirked.

"How the heck is that even possible!"Nikayla exclaimed,

"I don't know, why don't you ask the people who created this show."Vegeta said, "Now back to the plot, my Great Ape form!"He yelled. Slowly Vegeta began to change; his teeth transformed into giant fang like teeth, dark black fur covered his entire body as his height and weight changed and before them now stood an enormous giant ape creature. He scooped up Goku and began to squeeze him as if he were a toy; Goku screamed in pain as Vegeta crushed him.

"I-I've got to do something!"Nikayla shouted. "That's it! I'll transform!"She said.

"What? But Nikayla—"Krillin muttered,

"I have to; it's the only way to stop Vegeta. I know it takes all my energy but it doesn't matter."Nikayla said harshly. _It's a good thing I can control my Great Ape form._ She thought. Suddenly something clicked within her; she could feel herself changing. Her teeth changed to fangs and her body was soon covered in the same fur that covered Vegeta and soon she too had transformed into a Great Ape.

"Nikayla?"Vegeta's new voice sounded so deep and dark as he spoke and ceased in crushing Goku,

She punched Vegeta causing him to release Goku, she quickly caught him and placed him gently back to Earth. "Stop Vegeta, please just stop all this fighting."She said with her new voice sounding a lot like Vegeta's.

"I can't! I have to succeed in this mission; I've already told you that!"He snapped.

"I just don't understand why you can't forget about your mission!"She yelled shoving him backward which caused him to destroy a few mountains.

"And I just don't see why you can't grasp that you don't understand why I cannot fail!"Vegeta shouted shoving her back,

She picked up a large boulder and raised it above her head. "If only they had giant barrels then they'd look like—"

"Don't say it Krillin."Goku and Gohan said.

"Donkey Kong."Krillin whispered.

"Krillin!"They snapped.

Nikayla threw the large rock at Vegeta who simply swatted it away with his tail. "I love you but you're just so stubborn at times!"She exclaimed.

"Well so are you!"He barked. Abruptly he let out a yelp of pain and slowly transformed back into his human form (with his clothes still in perfect condition since they molded to his Great Ape form), "M-My tail's gone!"He cried. Vegeta spun around to see the fat and lazy Yajirobe standing behind him with his sword drawn and Vegeta's Saiyan tail lying on the ground before him. "You fat idiot!"He snarled before he tackled Yajirobe to the ground and started punching the crap out of him.

Nikayla transformed back into her human form, her clothes however were ripped. Her shirt was now shredded but luckily she covered her chest and her pants while one leg was still covered the other looked like shorts. She felt her eyes getting heavy; she felt drained and collapsed to the ground unconscious. Vegeta ceased in wailing on Yajirobe and looked over his shoulder to see Nikayla's comatose form; he raced over to her and bent down, "You put up a good fight."He whispered. Vegeta stood back up and glowered over at Goku, Gohan, and Krillin (Yajirobe had already ran away being the huge coward that he was), "Now that Nikayla's unconscious she won't be able to stop me from killing all of you."He smirked.

Goku was lying badly hurt from his injuries given to him by Giant Ape Vegeta, so the only ones standing was Krillin and Gohan. Vegeta strolled over towards them wearing an evil grin as he chuckled darkly for he knew that he had won—unless the Z Warriors had something up their sleeves and that was very unlikely.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Gohan's Tail is back—Escape from Earth Vegeta, Take Nikayla with You!

"Hey look, my tail's back."Gohan replied staring at his Saiyan monkey tail that twitched back and forth, somehow his tail miraculously reappeared.

"Wait second, wasn't your tail gone hours ago?"Krillin asked.

"Yeah, it's been gone for a few days now but somehow it's back."Gohan said.

"How the heck is that even possible!"Vegeta snarled in annoyance. Abruptly Gohan began to transform into his Great Ape form, "Oh Geez!"Vegeta yelled, "Hey bald man he can't control his form can he?"

"Nope."Krillin answered.

"Darn it!"Vegeta yelled as Gohan began to stomp and smash everything in sight."Where's that fat moron who chopped off my tail?"He cursed dodging Gohan's enormous monkey feet.

The young Saiyan was going on a rampage, destroying cliffs and mountains and creating enormous craters in the earth. Vegeta snatched up Nikayla and continued to dodge the monkey feet while Krillin grabbed Goku to move him to safety. "That half-breed brat is going to destroy everything!"Vegeta growled. But something suddenly hit him, "Since that blob of a man is nowhere to be found, I'll cut off his tail myself."He said.

Vegeta placed Nikayla near Goku and then flew into the air summoning a bunch of energy into his hands as he did so; he formed it into a disc and then threw it right at Gohan's tail. The energy disc sliced through his tail as if it were butter and slowly the fur that covered Gohan began to disappeared but Gohan crashed into Vegeta and both went tumbling back to earth and landed with a loud—THUD!—Gohan was now back to his normal, five year old size and was laying on top of the Saiyan prince nude. Vegeta's entire body ached since Gohan had landed on him while he was still in his Great Ape form, "Okay…I know when I'm beaten. I-It's time to leave this horrible planet."The Saiyan prince muttered pulling out a small remote control from his pocket; he pressed a button which was calling to his space pod giving it his location.

Vegeta shoved Gohan off of him and feebly rose from the ground; he staggered over to Nikayla and lifted her up from the ground. Suddenly his space pod landed before them and the door flipped open, he stumbled over to his pod and gently placed Nikayla inside; Vegeta was about to get inside as well but Krillin came up behind him. Someway he had gotten a hold of Yajirobe's sword and was holding it high above his head getting ready to pierce Vegeta with it,

"What do you think you're doing?"Krillin barked.

"Um…escaping."Vegeta replied.

"You come here and kill our friends and threaten our home and you think you can just walk away!"Krillin yelled.

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?"

"Well you're not getting away with this Vegeta!"The bald monk screamed about to bring the sword down onto Vegeta's flesh,

"Krillin! Don't!"Goku yelled.

He froze and looked over at his friend astonished, "What?"Krillin stuttered.

"I want to fight Vegeta again someday…just let him go."Goku replied.

"Are you insane Goku? He killed all of our friends! And you want me to let him go—"

"You have to listen to me Krillin because I'm a main character in this show."

"Well…so am I."

"Yeah but you're not as important as me, so put down that sword and let Vegeta go."Goku ordered.

Krillin sighed in frustration, "Fine whatever you say Goku."He said tossing the sword to the ground. Vegeta pulled himself into the space pod sitting beside Nikayla who was still unconscious; the door closed and then the spaceship shot off into the sky like a rocket.

"Just so you know Goku, Nikayla was in that ship with him."Krillin said.

"What?"Goku gasped.

"Yup, Vegeta put her in there."

"Dang it!"Goku cursed.

"Maybe now you guys will start listening to me."Krillin replied.

"Huh? Did you say something Krillin?"

Krillin sighed, "Never mind."

The Earth was safe—for now—because in the heart of outer space everything that was said over Nappa and Vegeta's scouters had gone back to the strongest being in the universe—Frieza. "Ooh, those Dragon Balls sound interesting."The evil alien tyrant replied.

"They certainly do Lord Frieza." agreed one of Frieza's elite warriors, an alien named Zarbon.

"I say we go to Planet Namek and get some of our own."Frieza said.

"As you wish, Lord Frieza."Zarbon said. An army of Frieza's henchmen started pressing buttons of the enormous spaceship which then blasted off, it's course for Piccolo's home planet—Namek.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Planet Frieza No. 79—What! Dragon Balls on Namek!

Eighteen days had passed since Vegeta fought Goku on Earth and the Saiyan prince and Nikayla were still flying through the dark depths of outer space. Both were still unconscious (luckily before Vegeta lost consciousness he had set the space pod onto autopilot). Finally the space pod had reached its destination—Planet Frieza No. 79.

The space pod began to slow as it descended towards the landing field. A mob of Frieza's henchmen recognized the ship has Vegeta's and raced out to meet the Saiyan prince; the pod landed and the aliens (one looking like a human with blond spiky hair, one appeared to be a green lizard looking guy, and the other seemed to be some sort of dog man creature) waited for the door to open and were ready to hear Vegeta's commands, but the door never opened.

"Um. Shouldn't he have stepped out by now?"One of them asked,

"And didn't Nappa go with him? Why is there only one pod?"Another inquired.

The third clicked his scouter, "This is bad, look how low his power level is…and get this there's another power level inside lower than his!"He shouted. The three aliens raced over to the space pod and gazed inside seeing the unconscious Vegeta and Nikayla, "He had it set on autopilot!"

"We've got to get them out of there!"

"B-But whose the girl?"

"I don't know but…she's a Saiyan!"The lizard guy shouted noticing her tail that was wrapped around her waist. They opened the door and pulled Vegeta and Nikayla out, carrying them to the medical chambers. "Lord Frieza will definitely want to know about her."

"Yeah, I thought the only Saiyans left was Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta."The blond alien guy said.

"Wait, I remember hearing that Raditz had two siblings that crash landed on a planet called Earth when they were babies before Planet Frieza was destroyed…you think that she's his sister?"The lizard guy informed.

"Could be."The dog man replied, "Hey doctor!"He shouted.

The doctor raced out of the chambers (he was a lizard looking being as well with bright orange hair), "May word, is that Vegeta?"He gasped.

"Yeah, and this girl is Saiyan as well. We found them in Vegeta's pod that was set on autopilot."The blond human looking man replied.

"Quickly bring them in here."Dr. Lizard man said. They carried them into the room the doctor had entered and hooked Vegeta up in the only healing tank that was in this room; the tank filled up with a liquid that appeared to be water, the mask that covered Vegeta's mouth and nose allowed him to breathe as the liquid began to heal his injuries. "Let's put her in the healing tank in the next room. Come along."Dr. Lizard replied. They carried Nikayla to the next room and hooked her up in that healing tank, placing the mask over her nose and mouth; and then the tank filled up with the same liquid that started healing her injuries. "The poor dear…her power level was lower than Vegeta's. It will take some time for her to heal."Dr. Lizard said softly.

"Should we call Lord Frieza and tell him about the girl?"The dog guy asked.

"Yes that is probably best; if we didn't tell him and he found out, he'd be furious! And we don't want that."Dr. Lizard said.

"Yes sir."The three aliens said and then left the medical chambers to go send a transmission to Lord Frieza telling him of the news of the female Saiyan.

An hour passed and the healing tank that Vegeta was placed in beeped, informing that he was finished recovering. Dr. Lizard pressed a button and the liquid that filled the tank began to drain out; Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and ripped off the mask that covered his mouth and nose and climbed out of the tank wearing nothing but a pair of light blue boxers. He gazed around the room seeing that this was the only healing tank, and his eyes widened in fear, _Nikayla!_He thought.

"Well you healed nicely sir."Dr. Lizard replied.

"Forget about that!"Vegeta roared grabbing the doctor by his shirt, "Where's the girl that was in the space pod with me?"He snarled.

"S-She's in the next room, sir."Dr. Lizard stammered. Vegeta tossed him to the floor and raced towards the door, "Don't you want to put some clothes on first?"

"Shut-up!"Vegeta yelled running out of the room; he skidded across the floor in the hallway and dashed into the other medical room to see Nikayla floating in one of the healing tanks that filled the room. He gradually he approached the tank and placed a hand on the glass, "Nikayla."He whispered. He didn't like seeing her like this; he could feel a ball of concern and fear forming in his throat.

"She should be all right Vegeta."

Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see that Dr. Lizard had entered the room. "Good."He sighed in relief.

"She's important to you, isn't she sir?"

"That's none of your business! Now is it?"Vegeta barked irritably,

"Um...of course not sir, sorry I shouldn't be prying in your personal affairs."Dr. Lizard stuttered nervously.

Abruptly the healing tank beeped, Vegeta and Dr. Lizard looked up at it to see Nikayla had opened her eyes. Her gazed locked onto Vegeta and she pressed a hand against the glass, she appeared to be freaking out (since she had never been in one of these healing tanks before). "Let her out!"Vegeta snapped.

Dr. Lizard quickly pressed a button and the liquid drained out; Nikayla removed the mask and flew out of the tank and embraced Vegeta pulling him close to her. "Vegeta! I'm so sorry for hitting you!"She sobbed into his bare chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry too."He whispered. The two began to kiss passionately,

Dr. Lizard sighed romantically, "Young love…it's so beautiful."He said with a smile.

Vegeta glowered over at him and Nikayla stared at him wide-eyed, she gazed down at herself to see that she was dressed in a black tank top which revealed her stomach and a pair of hot pink bikini like undergarments. She screamed before hiding behind Vegeta, "Who the heck is that!"

"That's the doctor who healed us."Vegeta replied.

"Ah! I'm half naked! Tell him to get out of here before I throw him through the wall!"She growled angrily.

Vegeta chuckled darkly, "You heard the lady, get out."He snarled.

"Um…yes sir."Dr. Lizard cried before quickly leaving the room.

Nikayla sighed in relief after the doctor had left, "That guy was freaky."She muttered, "So anyway, where the heck are we?"

"We're on Planet Frieza No. 79."Vegeta informed.

"Frieza?"She mumbled suddenly the images from the nightmare she had days ago filled her minds eyes. She saw the terrifying creature that had destroyed what was Planet Vegeta; she grabbed her head and stumbled backward as the images continued to flash before her eyes,

"Nikayla? Nikayla!"Vegeta screamed quickly catching her before she collapsed. The images abruptly stopped and she gazed up Vegeta with fear swimming in her eyes, "What happened?"He asked.

"You remember that nightmare I had?"She questioned.

"Yes what about it?"

"Well I didn't tell you everything I saw, I only told you I saw Planet Vegeta being destroyed and that I saw my father…but I also saw an extremely powerful being…and it destroyed our planet."Nikayla said.

"All right so what does that have to do with anything?"Vegeta inquired.

"Well I think the being I saw was Frieza…when you said his name a moment ago I remembered the images from my dream. The creature I saw was a short being with black horns on his head, his skin was a light purple and he had a tail."

Vegeta froze and his eyes widened, "That's defiantly Frieza."He said. Vegeta then balled his hands into fists and narrowed his eyes, "I've should've known not to trust him!"He growled.

"So he did destroy our planet…is he the one you have to take orders from?"Nikayla asked. Vegeta hesitated but then nodded, "No wonder you didn't want to fail...oh Vegeta, I'm sorry."She could feel her eyes filling up with tears,

"Don't…don't cry for me."Vegeta said softly. "I don't want to see you cry."

"Okay."Nikayla said quickly wiping away the tears that had fallen. "So can we find some clothes because I'm getting cold?"She replied hugging herself attempting to get some kind of warmth.

Vegeta smiled, "Sure come on."He said grasping her right hand and started walking towards the door,

"Are you kidding? I'm not going out there! I'm in my underwear Vegeta!"Nikayla snapped.

"I know."He smirked.

"Vegeta!"Nikayla gasped her face turning bright red.

"All right, sorry."He laughed, "Hey doctor, go find us some clothes and make it fast! Understand?"Vegeta hollered.

"Um yes sir, right away!"They heard Dr. Lizard stammered and then they heard his fast footsteps hurry down the hallway. The doctor return fast and gave them some new clothes then left so they could change; Nikayla speedily placed on the black, tight one piece suit that was long sleeved and had pants. She then placed on the chest piece armor and then the white boots.

"Do I have to wear the stupid gloves?"She asked looking over at Vegeta who was already dressed; wearing an outfit that matched the same one that he had came to Earth in.

"You don't have to Nikayla, though it is a requirement for all of Frieza's soldiers, considering you're not one then no."Vegeta replied.

"Well I guess I could…but I'll have to make some adjustments."She said. Nikayla then she began to rip the fingers off of the gloves and then placed them on her hands, "See. That's way better."She smiled pulling her hair back into a ponytail since it had been down when she was in the healing tank.

Vegeta looked her up and down and smiled, "You look beautiful, like a drop dead gorgeous warrior babe."

Nikayla laughed, "Oh please whatever."She said walking past him,

He grasped her arm and twirled her around to face him, "I mean it Nikayla, you are beautiful."He said.

Nikayla flushed, "You know you're really sweet when you want to be Vegeta."She said before kissing him.

"Excuse me Vegeta...oh my sorry for intruding!"Gasped Dr. Lizard.

Vegeta and Nikayla quickly released each other and looked over at him harshly for interrupting their moment alone, "What is it?"Vegeta snarled like a furious dog.

"Well sir, Cui would like a word with you in the training room." Dr. Lizard informed.

"Is that so, well you can tell that purple fish faced freak, that the only word I have for him, is no." Vegeta snapped. He grasped Nikayla hand and the two walked out of the medical room.

"B-But sir he was very insistence!"Dr. Lizard called following after them,

Nikayla spun around and glowered at him, "Look Godzilla, I believe Vegeta said no! So leave us alone!"She growled in annoyance.

"B-But Vegeta sir, you left your scouter as well."Dr. Lizard replied offering it to Vegeta, who simply smacked it out of his clawed hand,

"I have no use for this trash. Come on Nikayla, I'll show you around your new home."He said taking Nikayla's hand once again and the two began to walk away. The two passed two guards, who stood in salute as Vegeta walked by them,

"New home?"Nikayla mumbled, "Vegeta, wait. As much as I'd love to stay here with you…I want to go back to Earth."She replied.

"Huh? What?"Vegeta mumbled in unbelief.

"Earth is my home, my family and friends are there, you have to understand why I would want to go back. I don't belong here Vegeta."

"B-But you'd be an excellent soldier! Heck, you're stronger than half the people on this planet!"Vegeta yelled.

Nikayla gently placed a hand on Vegeta's face, "Vegeta I...I can't. I-I want to be with you but—"

Vegeta grasped both of Nikayla's hands and squeezed them tightly, "Then stay here with me! You know the only reason I brought you with me is because…I can't live without you."He said, "I want to protect you and be with you…always."Vegeta said softly before he kissed Nikayla's hands.

She was shocked. No one had ever said those things to her before; she knew she loved Vegeta with all her heart and seeing him like this was just overwhelming. Vegeta got on his knees, "Please Nikayla, stay with me. I love you."

Nikayla smiled down at him, "I love you too Vegeta…all right, I'll stay."She replied.

Vegeta quickly got up and scooped her up in his arms and kissed her, "You've made me the happiest Saiyan ever!"He exclaimed.

Nikayla laughed, "Well there aren't that many left."She said.

Vegeta chuckled as he placed her back on the floor and they kissed once more. "So there is a female monkey here after all."A voice said,

Nikayla and Vegeta looked over to see a tall, purple, fish faced alien man standing before them, wearing an outfit similar to Vegeta's. "Excuse me?"Nikayla snarled glowering at him. Vegeta stepped in front of her and glared at the alien,

"What the heck do you want Cui?"He growled.

"I had heard that you picked up a female Saiyan, so where'd you pick her up huh?"Cui asked eyeballing Nikayla.

She shoved Vegeta out of her way and confronted Cui herself, "Okay, look pal; I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me 'female monkey' or 'female Saiyan' because I've got a name and it's Nikayla! How'd you like it if I called you 'Gill Faced McGee' or 'Purple Freaky Fish Guy'? Huh?"

"I-I'm not a freaky fish guy!"Cui shouted infuriated.

Vegeta laughed, clearly enjoying this. "All right then, you'll call me Nikayla."She snapped turning around getting ready to walk away when Cui made the mistake of pulling her monkey tail. She spun around glaring daggers at him,

"Just making sure it was real because Nikayla is not a Saiyan name."Cui replied.

"That's because 'Nikayla' is my Earth name which I go by! My Saiyan name is 'Kasai'!"She screamed angrily, "And don't you ever touch my tail again!"She yelled getting ready to deck him in the jaw but Vegeta grabbed her hand before it met Cui's face.

"Let me take care of this, Nikayla."Vegeta said with a smirk as his dark expression locked onto Cui who took a step backward from fear. Vegeta grabbed Cui by his shirt and lifted him off of the floor, "Look here you purple freak-show, you ever lay a hand on my Nikayla again and you won't wake to see tomorrow. Get it?"

"Got it!"Cui stammered nervously,

"Good."Vegeta smirked dropping him back to the floor. Vegeta and Nikayla turned and started to walk away,

"Y-You know Frieza would be mad if you killed me!"Cui yelled.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at him, "Oh really?"

"Yes! He's already furious with you because you ran off to Earth without his permission! Your lucky he found your find so interesting."Cui replied.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "What the heck are you going on about?"He snapped.

"Did you forget that your scouter was on? Frieza heard every word about the Dragon Balls, in fact he and the others took off for Planet Namek to find some before you and your girlfriend here landed."

Vegeta grinded his teeth together and balled his hands into fists, "You mean he went to Planet Namek for Dragon Balls?"Nikayla said.

"Darn him!"Vegeta roared. He quickly grasped Nikayla hand and dragged her down the hallway,

"Whoa! Um Vegeta, where are we going?"She asked as they ran.

"We're going to Planet Namek to get the Dragon Balls before Frieza. I know what his wish is; it's the same as mine."

"Let me guess…immortality, right?"

"You got it!"

"Geez, is that all anyone wants anymore?"Nikayla muttered.

Vegeta and Nikayla rounded the corner and rushed back into the medical chamber, "Back so soon?"Dr. Lizard said.

"Enough with the small talk give me two scouters, looks like we need the darn things after all. Hurry!"Vegeta hollered.

Dr. Lizard hastily grabbed two scouters: one green and one blue, and handed them to Vegeta, who immediately strapped it to his face. Nikayla followed his actions and then the two of them raced out of the room and down the halls until they finally reached the launching pad and hopped into Vegeta's space pod.

Cui had ran after them and watched as Vegeta and Nikayla blasted off leaving Planet Frieza No. 79 behind them. "Darn those Saiyans!"He cursed. "I know! I'll just go after them…Lord Frieza will be so pleased with me!"He said. Cui quickly readied a space pod of his own and typed in the coordinates to Planet Namek and then he too left Planet Frieza No. 79 and began his journey to Namek.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Planet Namek—Kill Cui & Start the Search for the Dragon Balls!

Getting to Planet Namek seemed to take no time at all. The space pod landed into the blue grass of the planet, the door flipped open and Nikayla and Vegeta climbed out taking in their surroundings of Namek. "This place looks weird…I mean why the heck is the sky green and the grass freakin' blue?"Nikayla said.

"I don't know. Maybe the person coloring this scene was a five year old."Vegeta snapped taking in the ridiculous scenery. "Anyway, we're not here for sightseeing, we're here to find the Dragon Balls before Frieza."Vegeta said.

"Right, because someone like that defiantly does not need to become immortal."Nikayla replied, "So what are we going to do first? How do you want to go about this Vegeta?"She asked when suddenly both of their scouters began to beep, it startled Nikayla for a split second since she wasn't used to all this outer space technology.

"Hmm. It appears Cui followed us."Vegeta replied annoyed.

"You mean that purple freaky fish guy?"Nikayla said. Vegeta nodded, "Darn it! I see why you don't like him; the guy's a real pain in the Saiyan tail, if you know what I mean."

Vegeta chuckled, "Oh believe me I do."He said, "He's on the move, be ready Nikayla but conceal some of your power, I want Cui to be surprised when he arrives and tries to mess with us."He growled as he started to conceal some of his own power.

"Vegeta, when did you learn to do that? I know, I've never taught you."She said.

"I'm not sure but who cares."He answered.

Nikayla shrugged her shoulders and concealed her power level. Their scouters beeped again and then Cui slowly descended before them, "There you two monkeys are."He smirked,

"Oh look Vegeta; it's the Purple Freaky Fish Guy."Nikayla replied narrowing her eyes at Cui,

"Darn it! I told you I'm not a freaky fish guy!"Cui yelled angrily which caused Vegeta and Nikayla to laugh, "So you think that's funny? Why don't you two go eat a banana!"

They ceased their laughter, glanced at each other and then back at Cui, "What?"They both questioned.

"I said go eat a banana…you know because monkeys like bananas and you two are Saiyans which makes you monkeys and—"

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"Vegeta asked.

"Um yeah it was."Cui replied.

"You suck!"Nikayla smiled as she and Vegeta began to laugh again.

"Sure laugh all ya want but you won't be laughing when you're dead!"Cui shouted summoning up a ki blast which he fired at them. The energy caused an explosion and dirt and smoke filled the air, Cui began to laugh, "See that was funny because now you're both dead."He smiled.

"Up here Freaky Fish Guy!"

"Huh?"Cui muttered gazing up to see Nikayla and Vegeta hovering in the skies. They both descended back down to the ground and landed in front of him.

"What did you think of his little joke, Nikayla?"Vegeta asked.

"It was pretty good but he forgot the punch line goes like THIS!"She shouted using her super speed and rammed him in the chest with her knee.

Cui buckled to the dirt holding his stomach attempting to catch the breathe that had been knocked out of him. He gazed up at her and blushed finally taking in her appearance, "Y-You know I didn't notice before but you're pretty cute for a monkey."He said as he stumbled back up to his feet.

"Oh God, are you hitting on me?"Nikayla asked,

"Yes."Cui smirked.

"Ah man! That's disgusting!" She squealed in complete revulsion, "Vegeta, can I kill him now? Please?"She asked looking over at him with a begging expression.

"No, I want to show him the tricks I picked up on Earth."Vegeta smirked evilly. He approached Cui and Nikayla moved out of the way,

"What are going on about Vegeta? Our power levels have always been the same!"Cui said.

"Oh really? You think so?"Vegeta snapped. "You know Cui when I was on Earth, I was put through some things that you'll never believe. And you should know something before I kill you, when Saiyans survive near death experiences, once we've recuperated; we grow stronger than we previously were."

Nikayla stood there taking all this information in; she never knew that. "W-Well that seems very unfair."Cui said.

"It does…for you."Vegeta said darkly.

Vegeta then began to power up revealing his true power to Cui, whose scouter was going haywire, "What! 2-2200!"Cui screamed, "I-It's not possible…wait, his power is still skyrocketing!"He shouted and suddenly his scouter blew up into pieces which scattered across the dirt.

"I've been waiting for this day a long time Cui."Vegeta snapped stepping closer to him.

"W-Wait Vegeta! We could team up and take out Zarbon and Dodoria and then defeat Frieza ourselves…with the girl we could do it!"Cui stammered.

"Enough of this crap!"Vegeta snarled gripping Cui by his shirt before he hurled him up into the atmosphere. He summoned a ki blast and then shot it up which blasted Cui into nothing. "Goodbye Cui."He smirked admiring his work.

Nikayla pouted and crossed her arms looking away from Vegeta, "What? What's wrong?"He asked.

"I wanted to roast that fish guy!"She sulked,

Vegeta chuckled, "Sorry, I promise you can get the next one all right?"

"Sure, whatever."She smiled.

"Now let's go find some Dragon Balls."Vegeta replied before they both shot off into the Namekian skies.

Meanwhile at a Namekian Village, Frieza and his men had killed all the Namekians living in this one area. Frieza's two elite soldiers, Zarbon and Dodoria stood on each side of the mechanical, hovering seat that he was sitting in. Dead Namekian bodies were scattered across the ground, "Oh my it appears you've made a mess Dodoria."Frieza said sinisterly.

"Sorry Lord Frieza, I guess I got carried away."The fat pink, purple lipped alien said.

"Lord Frieza, we've found this village's Dragon Ball." One of Frieza's henchmen replied as he and another soldier walked out of one of the Namekian houses, carrying a large orange ball with five red stars on it.

"Marvelous."Frieza smiled wickedly, "We now have four of the Dragon Balls that means there are only three more."He said. "Zarbon, how are things with Vegeta and his female Saiyan friend?"Frieza asked.

"I'll check Lord Frieza but the last I heard Cui was hot on their tails."Zarbon said. He was a tall alien man with long green hair that was tied in a braid, his skin was a light blue shade and he held a Dragon Ball under both of his arms. He placed one of them down before him and clicked the button on the green scouter that was on his face but suddenly the thing busted into pieces.

"What happened?"Dodoria questioned.

"Well it appears that Vegeta's power level has increased, as well as the girl's, they are on the move now…and they killed Cui."Zarbon informed.

"Well they've done us a favor, Cui was weak and annoying."Frieza spat. "Now let's go get some more Balls!"

Frieza's henchmen began to snicker, "You imbeciles! I meant the Dragon Balls! Get your stupid little minds out of the gutter!"Frieza roared angrily.

"Yes sir Lord Frieza!"They replied in salute and then Frieza and his soldiers all blasted off in search of the rest of the Dragon Balls.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Nikayla Captured by the Flamboyant Zarbon!

Nikayla and Vegeta flew through the green Namekian skies waiting to get any readings on the Dragon Balls. So far they hadn't spotted anything but as they flew Nikayla sensed two power levels that were very familiar to her, "Gohan? Krillin?"She whispered.

"Did you say something Nikayla?"Vegeta asked looking back at her,

"Um it's nothing."She replied. _They must've come to Namek for the Dragon Balls as well, good grief, how many people are after these stinkin' things!_ She thought with a sigh as they continued to fly.

Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria and the other henchmen descended at another Namekian village. The henchmen ran into one of the house and a few minutes later they forced the Namekians that were inside outside to face Frieza. "Lord Frieza, they informed us that only five are home, the rest are out tilling the land."One of the henchmen replied.

Frieza just smiled at the Namekians, "Hello, my name is Frieza and as you can see I've been collecting Dragon Balls and I believe you have a Dragon Ball in your possession, do you not?"He questioned.

"H-How do you know about the Dragon Balls?"The village elder questioned.

"How I know about them is not of importance, now will you kindly hand it over?"Frieza inquired.

"No! Certainly not! You're the one who has been attacking our brethrens homes!"The elder snapped.

"You're testing my patience."Frieza snarled glowering at the elder, "Do I need to give an example of what happens to those who cross me?"He growled. The Namekians remained silent, "I take your silence as a yes. Zarbon, show them an example."Frieza smirked.

"Yes sir."Zarbon replied and suddenly he vanished. The Namekians gasped in awe and fear and abruptly Zarbon appeared behind the group of villagers, as one of them was beginning to turn to face him, Zarbon kicked him so hard that you could hear his neck crack and his body was sent flying and then crashed into the dirt.

"Why you!"One of the other Namekians yelled attempting to attack Zarbon, who tossed one of the Dragon Balls he was holding into the air and dodged the Namekian's attack. As Zarbon floated in the air he summoned a ki blast and shot the Namekian who tried to attack him. Zarbon landed gracefully to the ground, tucked a piece of unruly hair behind his ear and caught the Dragon Ball he has tossed in his hand.

"Very good, very good!"Frieza clapped.

While all of this was going on, Krillin and Gohan were hidden a top a nearby cliff, getting a fight row seat to the massacre. They had lowered their power level almost to nothing so they wouldn't be found by Frieza and his men. Gohan was getting angry at just sitting and watching, "Gohan, settle down. We're no match for those guys if they find us…just keep your power level lowered and we should be fine."Krillin whispered.

"But Krillin, their killing them! We should do something."Gohan snapped balling his hands into fists.

"I know you want to help them but…even if we did I'm afraid we'd only make things worse."Krillin said.

"Thank you Lord Frieza."Zarbon smiled flipping his braid over his right shoulder as he took his place on Frieza's right.

"Now that you've seen what happens when you cross me, I'm sure you'll be cooperative."Frieza said tilting his head to the side, "Or do we need more examples?"He snapped.

"What is your reason for collecting the Dragon Balls?"The elder asked,

"Nothing big, just eternal life for myself."Frieza grinned.

The village elder glowered at Frieza and his men, "As long as there is breathe in my body, I will never give you our village's Dragon Ball."He said harshly.

Frieza chuckled darkly, "Oh you won't be breathing much longer."He replied, "And neither will your innocent young children."He said eyeballing the two Namekian children that were clinging to the elder.

Meanwhile Vegeta and Nikayla had stopped flying and were taking a break and were listening to Frieza's conversation with the Namekians of the village he and his men were at. "H-He's a monster!"Nikayla said.

"You have no idea, Nikayla."Vegeta whispered, "I hate him with a white hot passion, that's why I want immortality before he can get it."He said.

"Let's hope we can find at least one Dragon Ball, that why we know for sure he can't get his wish unless he has all seven."Nikayla said.

"Good idea, we've rested enough. Come on."Vegeta replied and then he and Nikayla shot back into the skies.

Back at the Namekian village, Frieza had killed the Namekian elder (not before he blasted all of their scouters) and one of the children who were clinging to him, only one remained. "Dodoria, kill the last one and then search for the Dragon Ball."Frieza ordered.

"Yes sir Lord Frieza."Dodoria said approaching the young Namekian child who was whimpering. "Aw, now don't cry you'll be with them real soon."He said with a smile.

Suddenly Gohan jumped up and flew over to Dodoria kicking him into one of the Namekians houses. "You big fat bully!"He shouted standing protectively in front of the Namekian child.

Dodoria sat up in a pile of rubble and rubbed his head, "Ouch! Why you little brat!"He cursed glaring daggers at Gohan. Dodoria approached Gohan, "Your gonna pay for that!"He yelled.

Krillin suddenly appeared and kicked Dodoria in the face, "Darn it Gohan, don't ever do anything like that again!"He snapped. Krillin ran over to the Namekian child and scooped him up, "If you were trying to get us both caught then you get an A+ for it! Now hurry up and let's go!"He yelled before flying off with the child in his arms.

"Right." Gohan said following Krillin's move.

Dodoria was sitting on the ground rubbing his face which still stung from Krillin's kick. "Why are you still sitting there you idiot! Get your fat, lazy tail up and go after them! I want them dead you hear me!"Frieza roared.

"Yes Lord Frieza!"Dodoria stammered quickly getting up and flying into the air after them.

Nikayla sensed Krillin and Gohan's energies spike up and she sensed a power that she didn't recognize close on their tail. "Darn it! What have they done?"She grumbled.

"What was that?"Vegeta asked.

"Um Vegeta, what would you say if I told you that Gohan and Krillin were here looking for the Dragon Balls?"She questioned innocently.

"You mean your nephew and that weak, short, bald guy?"

"Yep."

"I'd say 'why the heck didn't you tell me before,' by the way why are you asking me this?"Vegeta inquired.

"Well…they are here looking for the Dragon Balls, at least that's why I'm guessing there here."She replied.

"What! Why the heck didn't you tell me before?"He yelled.

"Well I didn't know until a little bit ago…but I'm guessing they did something stupid because there's a high power level chasing after them."Nikayla said.

Vegeta clicked his scouter and it beeped picking up the power levels, "They got Dodoria hot on their tracks…I'm assuming you want to help them?"He said.

"Well yeah considering their family and friends."She smiled.

He scoffed a sigh, "Come on. I don't want to play babysitter, we'll get Dodoria off them and that's it, I'm not helping them every time they do something stupid."

"Oh thank you Vegeta!"Nikayla exclaimed wrapping her arms around him and planting a kiss on his cheek which made him grin.

"All right let's go."He said and then the two flew off at full speed, going to save Gohan and Krillin.

Once they got to where Gohan and Krillin were there was nothing around. "This was the spot they were at."Nikayla said.

"Are you sure because I don't see anything."Vegeta said.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Nikayla replied. She saw nothing but cliffs, the blue grass and the blue trees, and a river, "Maybe they got away."She said but then something caught her eye. Pulling itself from the water was none a fat, pink alien. "Um Vegeta, is that Dodoria?"She asked pointing down to the creature that hadn't noticed them yet.

Vegeta looked down and smirked darkly, "Yes it is."He said grimly before laughing wickedly. Vegeta and Nikayla descended down onto the grass before him, "Well if it isn't Big, Fat, and Pinky."He leered at Dodoria who glared at both of the Saiyans.

"Well if it isn't Veggie…oops I mean Vegeta."Dodoria spat with a smirk.

"Wow, you aliens really aren't good with insults."Nikayla pointed out.

Dodoria's black eyes locked onto her and looked her up and down, "Well, you must be the female Saiyan we got news about."He said.

Vegeta and Nikayla looked at each other and then back at Dodoria, "How do you know about her?"Vegeta barked.

"The three soldiers that pulled you two from your space pod sent a transmission to Lord Frieza, he really wants to meet you, sweet-heart."The round pink alien smiled eyeballing her.

"I'll take a rain check."Nikayla replied.

"Look I'll make you two a deal, hand me one of your scouters and I won't point Frieza in the right direction, you get what I'm saying?"

"Oh I hear you Dodoria."Vegeta said taking off his scouter, "But you see there's something wrong with my scouter."

"Oh yeah, what?"

Vegeta threw it on the ground and smashed it into pieces with his foot; he gazed back up at Dodoria sneering, "It seems to be broken."

"Why you!"Dodoria snarled, "You! Hand me yours!"He snapped leering at Nikayla,

Nikayla removed her scouter, "You mean this thing?"She asked innocently. Dodoria nodded; Nikayla tossed the scouter into the air and shot it into nothing with a ki blast. "Oops my bad."She smiled.

"You no good, dirty monkeys!"Dodoria roared shooting energy blasts at them but Vegeta and Nikayla dodged them. Vegeta appeared behind Dodoria and gripped his arms and forcefully pulling them back as far as they could go until you could hear his bones cracking. He cried out in pain as Vegeta continued to yank his arms into positions they weren't supposed to go.

Vegeta looked over at Nikayla, "Do you want to kill him? I did promise you the next one."He said.

"You go ahead, I don't know the guy, I only wanted to kill Cui because he kept calling me 'female monkey' and he was hitting on me."Nikayla replied.

"Wait Vegeta! We could team up together and—"

"And let me guess work together to kill Frieza, right? We've heard this before, you alien guys really aren't that creative are you?"Nikayla said.

"Wait! I-I know what really happened to Planet Vegeta!"Dodoria cried,

"You mean that Frieza blew it up."Vegeta replied.

"Huh? Wait a second, how'd you figure that out?"Dodoria asked.

"I saw it in a dream."Nikayla said.

"I've grown tired of your pathetic blubbering, Dodoria!"Vegeta roared and then he shot the pink alien into nothing using an energy blast. He smiled at his work, "Well I feel better."

"So are we going to look for the Dragon Balls now?"Nikayla questioned smiling at Vegeta.

He grinned as he walked over to her, "Yes."He replied before kissing her. "Let's go."

"Yes sir."She smiled playfully saluting him and then they soared off into the sky.

They few for what seemed like hours and finally Nikayla sensed something that wasn't a power level, "Hey Vegeta, I'm picking something up."She informed him,

"Good work Nikayla."He smiled at her, "How far away is it?"He asked since he still hadn't gotten used to the whole feel the out energies thing.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. "It's just up ahead."She said. And soon they approached a Namekian village, small Namekian child were outside playing, some of the older ones were planting some more blue trees, while others were just chatting and laughing with friends. Nikayla couldn't help but smile at how peaceful these beings (that reminded her so much of Kami as well as Piccolo) were. The two Saiyans had found a village that Frieza hadn't noticed yet,

Nikayla and Vegeta landed on the blue green and the Namekians gathered around in awe. "Their aliens!"One of the villagers shouted.

_Sure we are…but you're all green…guess they aren't used to people like us though._ Nikayla thought. "Um hello there."She smiled waving at them.

"We wish to speak with your village elder."Vegeta replied harshly,

Suddenly an elder looking Namekian stepped forward from the mob that surrounded them, apparently he was the leader. "I am this village's elder, what is it you want?"He asked firmly. "Are you with the ones who have been destroying our villages?"He inquired glaring at them,

"No sir, we're trying to get the Dragon Balls before the evil guys do, and we know you have one, right?"Nikayla said softly.

"That is correct."The elder replied.

"Enough talk! You will give us your Dragon Ball now if you know what's good for you!"Vegeta snarled. The Namekians didn't move which ticked the Saiyan prince off even more, "Did you not hear what I said!"He barked. He grabbed a nearby Namekian by his shirt, "You will bring us your Dragon Ball immediately!"

"Vegeta, calm down!"Nikayla spat prying the Namekian from Vegeta's grasp. "I'm sure if we ask nicely, they'll give it to us."She said.

"I'm afraid not. I will not hand over our Dragon Ball to this young man, I sense an unspeakable evil within him…I would hand it over to the girl but I assume you will just give it to him."The elder said. "Please leave this village now."

That didn't make Vegeta happy. He growled under his breath, "You dare tell me what I can't have!"He yelled summoning an energy blast and then he fired it at the village's elder killing him instantly.

"Vegeta!"Nikayla snapped glaring at him,

He ignored her, "I don't see a Dragon Ball before me."He spat at the remaining Namekians.

"How dare you kill over elder?"A Namekian shouted angrily attempting to attack Vegeta who dodged it and blasted him away like the elder.

"Anyone else want to go?"Vegeta snarled.

"Vegeta stop it!"Nikayla warned.

"Stay out of this Nikayla!"He barked glaring back at her. "Bring me the Dragon Ball before I really start to lose my patience."He advised in a hiss. Four of the Namekians all charged at him; he vanished and then reappeared above them blasting them away like the others.

He pointed his next round at a small Namekian child who started to run away but stumbled to the ground. Vegeta fired; Nikayla quickly moved out to the child, scooped him up in her arms and dodged the attack which just created a large hole in the ground. Nikayla landed gracefully to the grass and placed the child back on his feet, "You all right sweetie?"She asked with a smile.

"Y-Yes, thank you!"The child cried wrapping its small green arms around her neck in gratitude and then the child ran over to the few remaining Namekians. She glared over at Vegeta and then slowly stood back up approaching him with her hands balled into fists,

"You don't have to do this!"She growled.

Vegeta glowered at her with a fierceness at made a chill run down her spine; he had never looked at her with such a…a threatening death stare before. "I said stay out of this!"He roared shoving her out of his way with so much force that Nikayla lost her balance and fell to the ground stunned. Vegeta killed the last Namekians with his Galick Gun, Nikayla sat frozen in unbelief, he turned and walked towards her; he bent down, gently taking her arm and raised her off of the ground. "Now where's the Dragon Ball?"He asked calmly as if he hadn't just killed an entire village.

Nikayla glared up at him and then looked away ignoring him, "Nikayla, answer me!"Vegeta snapped getting aggravated again.

"Or what? You'll kill me too!"She shouted glowering at him. "Vegeta, how could you to that? Y-You didn't have to kill them!"She sobbed.

Vegeta gazed at her shocked for her compassion for these weak creatures. She pushed her way from Vegeta's grasped and moved away from him as she cried, "Nikayla."He said softly placing a hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off,

"Don't touch me!"She warned, "I'm mad at you!"

He blinked twice before his anger returned. _I can't believe she's so upset about these weaklings!_ He thought. "Why are you mad because I killed these creatures? Are you forgetting that we're here to get the Dragon Balls before Frieza does? We can't let him become immortal."Vegeta replied unsympathetically.

Nikayla turned and faced him with a look of sorrow in her eyes that made the Saiyan prince's heart sink. "I know."She said so quietly that the wind almost carried it away. "Answer me this Vegeta; are you after the Dragon Balls for your own selfish reasons or for what's best for the universe?"

Vegeta was taken aback for a moment; he wasn't expecting such a question. Of course he didn't want Frieza to have immortality because he wanted for himself; he had never considered what was best for the entire universe. Nikayla smiled faintly at his silence, "You don't have to answer now."She said, "By the way, the Dragon Ball is in that house."She said pointing to a large dome building behind Vegeta. He turned and walked towards the building and disappeared inside, hearing Nikayla's sobs.

While Vegeta was still in the house, Nikayla sat on a rock gazing up at the green skies above. She had wiped away the tears she had cried and was just lost in thought. She sighed knowing she shouldn't have yelled at Vegeta but he had just made her so angry, she felt bad for doing so. Nikayla realized that Vegeta had been raised as a warrior—a warrior whose mission was to kill those who wouldn't do what you asked or killed those who were weaker. He couldn't help if he was always in battle mode, which she had seen him a few times when he wasn't but that wasn't all the time.

She suddenly heard something being rounded across the ground and turned to see Vegeta rolling a large orange ball with four red stars across the dirt. She smiled, "Wow, those are a lot bigger than the ones at home."

"Really?"Vegeta smirked. "Hey Nikayla I—"

"You don't have to say it, I know you're sorry and I'm sorry too."She replied walking over to him. "I'm not mad anymore. Being a cold-blooded killer is who you are, you don't have to change Vegeta because I love you just the way you are."Nikayla said before brushing her lips against his. He kissed her back eagerly to felt her close to him once again, "You're just a little ruthless at times."She said after they broke away from one another.

"I-I'm sorry I shoved you."He muttered.

Nikayla smiled. "You don't have to apologize, I know."

Vegeta grinned at her and placed a hand on her cheek, "I love you Nikayla."He said.

She squeezed his hand tenderly and then kissed it, "I love you too, Veggie."

He smirked at her, "Don't…call me that."

"Sorry."She laughed. "So anyway I was thinking that maybe we should split up, we could cover more ground searching for the Dragon Balls that way."

"You know I knew there was another reason I way I fell in love with you, not only are you beautiful and an excellent fighter, but you're smart!"Vegeta smirked affectionately before he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"And you're cheesy."Nikayla giggled, "But it was cute. So it's decided then, we'll split up to look for more Dragon Balls."

Vegeta nodded, "I'm not gonna like you being out there by yourself."He replied blushing.

"Now Vegeta, don't you dare worry about me! I can take care of myself; you of all people should know that."Nikayla said.

"Oh I'm not worried about you, I just kind of feel sorry for any of Frieza's men who cross your path."He said. Nikayla looked at him knowing he was full of crap, "Okay no I don't."He smirked.

"We can meet where you killed Dodoria."

"All right, and I'll find a hiding place for this baby."Vegeta said tapping the Dragon Ball with a hand.

"Okay, see ya later."Nikayla said about to fly off but Vegeta grabbed her arm. She turned and faced him,

"Before you go, you should know the answer to the question you asked me earlier."Vegeta spoke softly. "Nikayla, my universe used to just contain me and my desires but since I met you…you are my universe. And I will never stop trying to protect you, so that is why I desire the Dragon Balls so badly because if Frieza gets a hold of them and he becomes immortal then everything will be destroyed…and I don't want that to happen to you."

Nikayla wrapped her arms around him, "Vegeta!"She cried into his chest. After a moment of the two of them just locked in each other's arms they finally broke away, "Okay, time to be serious."Nikayla said.

"Right."Vegeta smirked. They kissed each other good-bye and then flew off in opposite directions in hopes of finding the remaining Dragon Balls before Frieza did.

Nikayla flew through the atmosphere for what seemed like an eternity; it seemed like ages ago since she and Vegeta split up to cover more ground and so far she spotted nothing, she hadn't even sensed another creature's energy at all. She continued to fly, passing cliffs, blue covered land and blue trees and water until abruptly she finally sensed something—a power level she had never felt before but whoever or whatever it was, it was a pretty big one.

She sped up ahead knowing that she had the advantage of surprise for whoever it was hadn't noticed her. She quickly ducked behind a big, blue tree, for the being was gaining fast upon her; she peered through the foliage and saw a tall, blue skinned alien looking guy hovering in the atmosphere. His long green hair was tied in a braid and flung around as he looked around the area; he was wearing the same type of armor that Cui and Dodoria wore but his shorts were extremely tiny and he wore pinkish, purple shaded leg warmers as if he were preparing to go to an 80's exercise gym to get Physical. He hadn't noticed Nikayla. _He's not used to feeling out energy…these guys have to rely on those scouters. He won't know what hit him._ She thought darkly and suddenly disappeared from her hiding place,

"Darn it!"Zarbon cursed gazing around his surroundings. "I can't believe Dodoria got himself killed and now I have to finish his job of finding Vegeta and his little ape girlfriend."He whined. "I might as well be blind, I can't pick up anything won't a scouter."

Nikayla suddenly appeared behind him, "Then I guess you weren't expecting me huh?"She said. Zarbon turned in time to see her vanish; Nikayla appeared before him and kneed him hard in the gut knocking the wind out of him. "I almost feel bad for hitting you; you can't sense anything out here without your little scouters, can you?"

Zarbon glared at her as he held his stomach, "Sneaky little vixen!"He spat looking her up and down, that's when he noticed her Saiyan monkey tail twitching behind her. "So you're the little monkey girl?"

Nikayla glowered at him, "Okay I'm going to ignore that but yes, what did my tail give it away or was it my mad skills?"

"Oh I'll show you mad skills!"Zarbon barked charging towards her throwing fast kicks and punches at her which dodged easily. She finally caught one of his punches and just held his hand tight in hers,

"Wow, you are _really_ flamboyant!"She noted taking in his appearance, "Are you gay?"

"Huh? Heck no I'm not gay!"Zarbon hissed irritated.

"Okay just checking because the tong like shorts and the leg warmers, plus the jewel thing on your forehead can fool some people."She replied, "Plus your hair is really pretty! Not to mention you got a really cute face."

Zarbon lowered his guard and smirked flipping his braid over his shoulder, "Well now, you've got great taste."He smiled sexily.

Nikayla just grinned. _He's really easy to fool…the poor idiot as no idea I'm trying to distract him._ She thought. "Aw! Your smile is just so alluring."She squealed flirtatiously. Nikayla inched closer to Zarbon and placed a hand on the armor that covered his chest, "You know if I wasn't already involved with Vegeta…I'd definitely consider you."She purred into his ear.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."Zarbon whispered seductively back,

"You're so naughty, but what would Frieza say?"

"He doesn't have to know either."Zarbon tempted.

Nikayla rolled her eyes, "You know I don't even know your name."She said.

"It's Your Dead."

"What?"Nikayla asked looking up at him.

"I said Your Dead."Zarbon smirked evilly gripping her arms so hard that it hurt. He jerked her close to him and get in her face, "What you think I'd actually fall for a stupid trick like that? I knew you were playing me the whole time, I have to admit though it was pretty clever."He retorted before slapping her harshly across her face. Nikayla began to fall to the ground and landed hard but quickly got up only to be grabbed once again by Zarbon who had used super speed to cut her off. "Where do you think you're going? Lord Frieza has wanted to meet you for a while now."He said.

Nikayla stared up at Zarbon with terror swimming in her eyes. She never guessed the tables would've turned and she cursed herself for thinking that one of Frieza's elites would be so stupid. She quickly fired an energy beam praying it hit him; smoke and dirt flew everywhere as she stumbled backward. She quickly spun around suddenly sensing Zarbon's energy behind her but it was too late for his hand came crashing down on her neck hard; she buckled to the ground unconscious.

Zarbon picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder before shooting off into the skies. _Darn this woman…she had me believing every word for a moment. Her large, dark brown eyes bewitched me and she's just so attractive how could I not? Darn her!_ He thought as he flew back to Frieza's ship with the female Saiyan his Lord had been dying to meet.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Hell Seems to be on Namek—Nikayla's Day with Frieza!

Nikayla awoke in a room she had never seen before. Her neck ached and she ran a hand through her black hair attempting to remember what had happened; she remembered being attacked by Zarbon (at least that's what she thought his name was because she remembered hearing about Frieza's two elite soldiers and the other was dead and that was Dodoria) and now she was here—wherever that was and she was guessing it was Frieza's ship.

She quickly sat up on the small, cot like bed taking in her surroundings. The walls were completely white and the room was rather small and only contained this bed, a weird looking chair thing in the corner and then the door. She looked up to see a bright florescent light above her and then the door zipped open and Zarbon walked in,

"You!"She growled jumping up from the bed glaring at him.

"Settle down monkey."He warned.

"Stop calling me monkey! My name is Nikayla you blue skinned, green haired, SHEMALE!"She screamed angrily.

Zarbon blinked twice and then regained his composure, "W-What did you call me?"He barked.

"You heard me! Or do you not even know what that is?"Nikayla retorted crossing her arms,

"Um yeah, actually I have no idea what that is."

"Huh? Seriously?"She asked. Zarbon nodded, "Jeez, you space guys don't know anything do you? Well a shemale, is a man-lady, a guy who's also a girl, do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes I get what you're saying…and how dare you call me such a thing!"Zarbon snarled glaring down at her,

Nikayla sighed, "You know it's not even fun to insult you anymore. The moment's gone and you ruined it."

"Look I don't have time for your little wisecracks, Lord Frieza wishes for your presence."Zarbon informed placing large, heavy handcuffs around Nikayla's wrists.

She blinked at the cuffs around her wrists that were already cutting tightly into her skin. "Okay, where the heck did those come from? You didn't have them a second ago!"She snapped.

Zarbon smiled slyly, "Does is really matter?"

"You're right; I probably don't even want to know."Nikayla said.

"And just so you know, these handcuffs block all your energy so that means no energy beams."He replied darkly, "Now let's go, we don't want to keep Lord Frieza waiting."

Zarbon shoved Nikayla out of the room and then moved in front of her leading the way down the long corridor; she had to think of something and fast! _That's it!_ She thought. _No guy can resist the waterworks technique._ Nikayla quickly whipped up some tears and began to cry pathetically,

Zarbon paused and turned towards her, "Are you crying?"He asked. Nikayla nodded as if she were a little girl who had lost her pet puppy, "D-Don't cry, Nikayla right?"H questioned and she nodded again gazing up at him through tearstained eyes. "Nikayla, why are you crying exactly?"

"These handcuffs are hurting my hands and your being really mean."She sobbed dramatically.

"Look please calm down, I hate to see pretty girls cry."Zarbon said softly attempting to settle her tantrum,

"But these things are _sooo_ tight."Nikayla whined holding her chained wrists up to Zarbon, "Can't you please take them off? I promise I won't do anything."

Zarbon gazed at her a moment, "You promise? You give me your word that you won't attack me once you're free?"He asked trying to sound tough even though he fell for her trap hook, line, and sinker. She nodded adding a cutesy smile and then he unlocked the cuffs and tossed them to the floor. Nikayla then glared up at him before kneeing him in the groin; Zarbon let out a moan of pain before he buckled to his knees,

"Thanks stupid!"She smiled darkly before speedily running down the hall. Nikayla ran past other soldiers who attempted to stop her but she just fire a Kamehameha at them or round house kick them in the gut; she rounded a corner and abruptly sensed five Dragon Balls. A smile surrounded her face before she flew into the room where she had sensed them; it was a large room and found the five large orbs resting before her. She landed and rushed over to them, "The Dragon Balls! Looks like there all here expect for two. Sweet!"She grinned.

"Well, what have we here?"A sinister voice abruptly rang out.

Nikayla froze and a chill as colder than ice trickled down her spine; she quickly spun around, her eyes widened in absolute terror and her heart skipped a beat, "F-Frieza."She stammered fear drowning in her voice. She couldn't move as the terrifying tyrant inched towards her wearing a smirk; her legs turned to jelly and she collapsed to her knees,

"You seem to know who I am."He replied. His blood red eyes shifted over noticing her tail and his evil grin widened, "So you're the female Saiyan I've heard so much about. It's an honor to meet you, my dear."

She couldn't speak; she was in a state of fear and panic and couldn't do anything. Suddenly a hand gripped her by her arm and yanked her up from the floor; Nikayla looked up at the being who had picked her up to see Zarbon glowering down at her. She returned the expression, "Let go of me!"She spat trying to break free from his grip but he tightened his hold almost crushing her arm.

"My apologizes Lord Frieza, she's a sly one and seemed to get away from me."Zarbon replied sternly ignoring Nikayla's demand.

"Are you sure about that? Because I just think you're in denial of your sheer stupidity for falling for a trick like that."Nikayla said leering at Zarbon who deepened his glower.

"Oh my! She's feisty…I like that."Frieza grinned, "You heard the girl Zarbon, release her."

He stood there stunned a moment and then finally loosened his grip on Nikayla who shrugged his hand away. "Come have a seat, my dear. I want to hear all about you."Frieza said as he strolled over to a large throne like chair that Nikayla hadn't noticed was there. She hesitated and then followed suit, taking a seat in a smaller version of Frieza's,

"You want to know all about me?"She asked.

Frieza nodded, "You see I find your existence rather fascinating, I had always assumed the only Saiyans left were our little Vegeta and well Nappa and Raditz who have passed on, I never would've guessed I would meet another of your kind."He said. "The Saiyans' home world, Planet Vegeta, was destroyed by a meteor ages ago, so I'm just curious to how you survived."

"Well sir, I don't remember Planet Vegeta at all. A year ago a Saiyan came to my home, Earth, his name was Raditz and he told me and my twin brother that he was our older brother. He was the one who told us we were Saiyans, apparently my twin and I were sent to Earth on a mission when were babies, I'm guessing before the planet was destroyed by that meteor."Nikayla replied knowing that the planet was obliterated by the alien that sat before her.

"Raditz was your older brother?"Frieza said stunned. Nikayla nodded, "And you said you have a twin brother?"She nodded to that as well. "Interesting, please continue my dear."

"When we were babies we had crash landed on Earth and were adopted by an elderly man who renamed us Goku and Nikayla (which I still go by); but Raditz had told us our Saiyan names were Kakarot and Kasai. We never knew anything about our heritage until a year ago."

"I see, you've had a very tragic life haven't you my dear?"Frieza said with fake sympathy dripping from his voice.

"Actually I have a great life."

Frieza just smiled and nodded, "I've heard you have excellent fighting skills."

Nikayla smiled, "Well I don't want to brag but I am pretty good."

"Naturally of course, the Saiyans live for battle. You should be proud of you skills, Nikayla."The tyrant grinned, "I want to see you fight, Zarbon fight Nikayla."

"Um excuse me sir?"

"I don't believe I faltered in what I just spoke Zarbon, since your being so dense today I will repeat myself, I want you to fight Nikayla. I am interested in seeing her in action."

Zarbon hesitated in moving towards her and so she readied herself in a fighting stance, wearing a smirk. "What are you scared or something?"She snapped which made Zarbon glower at her, "I want a rematch and this time I'm not going to underestimate you."

"Bring it!"Zarbon hissed.

Nikayla using super speed suddenly appeared behind Zarbon who turned around throwing a punch but she sped around to his front so he hit nothing but air; she then kneed him in the gut and then decked him in the face. Zarbon staggered backward in shock, _S-She's gotten better since our last encounter….I can't let her show me up in front of Lord Frieza._ He thought. Zarbon steadied himself and then took in a deep breath and to Nikayla's surprise, he been to transform into a giant, turtle-faced creature.

"Y-You can transform too?"She said.

"Yes and just so you know I absolutely hate transforming, I can't believe a Saiyan monkey has caused me to do so."Zarbon snapped in a new deep voice that matched his changed appearance.

Nikayla had to admit Zarbon was easier on the eyes in his other form, this one was gross looking but she wasn't here to focus on looks—she wanted to kick Zarbon's butt!

Frieza watched wearing a smirk as Zarbon and Nikayla fought neck and neck; dodged one another's throws and kicks. Nikayla delivered a round house kick to Zarbon's face and he went flying and met with the wall which he slid down to the floor; she charged over to him to distribute the final blow,

"That's enough."Frieza replied strolling over to the female Saiyan and his elite, second in command that was on the floor. "Marvelous, simply marvelous. Nikayla, you have some very impressive skills in fighting."He smiled.

"Thank you."She said and then she offered a hand towards Zarbon who just gazed up at her confused, "What are you too good to expect when someone's trying to help you up?"

He hesitated and then grasped her hand and she pulled him off of the ground. "It's decided then."Frieza said,

"What's decided?"Nikayla questioned.

Frieza turned towards her and Zarbon with a wicked grin, "You becoming one of my soldiers and not just any soldier but one of my elites like Zarbon, here. You, Nikayla, will be taking Dodoria's place."

Her eyes widened in disbelief as Frieza's words echoed in the back of her mind, "What? I-I can't stay here!"She said.

The alien tyrant frowned at her and his red eyes flashed in annoyance, "And why can't you dear?"He inquired demandingly.

Nikayla's blood turned to ice in her veins as Frieza glowered at her; fear crept back into her as she stood speechless before him. "I-I mean…I-I…"She stammered and then she sighed knowing she had been defeated, "Yes sir."She said softly.

Frieza smirked, "I see you understand where I'm coming from, good girl, I don't have to break you like some of my soldiers."He said. "Appule get in here!"He abruptly yelled. Suddenly a purple skinned alien with yellow spots and a large head hurried into the room,

"Yes sir Lord Frieza?"He said with a salute,

"Appule, I want you to show our new elite to Dodoria's old chambers and find her some nice armor. She is special and I want her treated as such, understand?"The tyrant ordered.

"Yes Lord Frieza."Appule replied. He looked over at Nikayla who appeared stunned, scared, and worried all at once, "Come this way please."He said before walking towards the doorway and Nikayla followed reluctantly as he led her to her new prison.

"Here is your room, Nikayla."Appule informed pressing a button on the wall that controlled the door which opened with a z_ip_ noise. She walked into the large room taking in the large bed, the large bathroom in the other room and the desk in the corner. "Zarbon's room is next to yours and on the other side is Lord Frieza's room."

"Oh great."She muttered.

"Let me go find you some armor, I'll make sure it's the best."He smiled.

"Thanks…um what's your name again?"

"Appule."

"Right. Thanks a lot Appule, I really appreciate it."She said before he left the room in search of armor. Nikayla sighed and sat on the edge of the bed running a hand through her hair, "I can't believe this."She whispered.

"Here's some of our finest armor, I hope it's to your liking."Appule said entering back into her chambers, in his hands he held a black body suit and armor matching Zarbon's with matching gloves and boots. These were a lot different than the ones she was wearing and the ones that she had seen Vegeta wear or the other soldiers, so she guessed it was counted an honor to wear these.

"Um yeah thanks."

"You're going to make a great addition to our team Nikayla."Appule replied with a grin, "Um well I better be leaving."He said and then he hurried outside and the door _zipped_ closed behind him.

Nikayla gathered her new clothes and strolled into the large adjacent bathroom. She stripped from her clothing, dropping them to the floor and turned the faucet to the shower on letting the water run for a few moments before she stepped in. She ripped the ponytail holder from her hair allowing it to flow down her back; she then stepped into the shower and began to sob. She was afraid and worried—Vegeta most likely didn't know where she was and he would be waiting for her. She didn't know what to do and she didn't want to stay here but she defiantly didn't want Frieza angry with her.

Vegeta was flying through the green sky on his way back to the place he and Nikayla had agreed on meeting. He had placed the Dragon Ball in the lake beside an already destroyed Namekian village, knowing that the idiots in Frieza's army would never think to look for one beneath the water. And now he sat down on a nearby rock formation waiting for Nikayla. Hours passed and the Saiyan prince was now pacing back and forth across the blue grass of Namek with his arms behind his back, "Where is she? It shouldn't be taking her this long to get back."He said forcing back the worry he was feeling. "Something's wrong."He admitted and then took back to the skies in search of the woman he loved.

Nikayla lay in the bed in Dodoria's old chambers, balled up like a small child. Tears streamed down her cheeks and soon found themselves being absorbed into the blankets that covered the bed. "I can't believe your crying! Saiyans never shed tears Kasai."A voice familiar rough voice spat.

She sat up and gasped, "R-Raditz?"

"That's right."

"But your dead."Nikayla said, "Am I dreaming? Or have I gone crazy?"

"Neither now shut-up and listen!"Her older brother snapped. "I am here from Other World, they allowed me to speak to you—"

"Really? How?"

"Kasai would you be quiet! I don't have much time."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying—"

Nikayla laughed, "That's funny 'cause we're Saiyans." Raditz glowered at his sister and she quickly ceased her laughter, "Sorry."

"Now as I was saying, you should stop your crying and count this as an honor little sister. Frieza has just made you one of his elites, this is not the time to be moping about but the time to plan out a strategy—you're in the inside, under Frieza's good graces, use this to defeat him and take revenge for our race and our home planet."He replied.

"You know your right Raditz, wow, why weren't you this smart when you were alive?"

"I'm going to ignore that those words came out of your mouth sister."Raditz snarled, "Now there's someone else who wanted to speak with you and luckily King _Yama allowed this."_

_"Who?"_

_"Our father."Raditz said._

_ Nikayla froze, ____D-Did I hear him right?__ She thought. "Dad?"She whispered. Raditz nodded and then a man appeared beside her older brother, Nikayla slowly rose from her bed, she knew this was their father for he looked just as he did in her dream—just like Goku but with an X shaped scar on his rugged face. "Dad."She said again,_

_ He smirked, "Hello Kasai," He said, "I'm Bardock, your father."_

_ Nikayla staggered forward, she could feel tears filling up in the backs of her eyes; she embraced the father she had never known and sobbed in his chest. "I know Saiyans aren't supposed to shed tears, I am not weak b-but it feels so unreal that you're standing before me."She cried, "And Goku's not here."_

_ "Oh yeah Raditz told me that Kakarot goes by another name now, and that you do as well."Bardock replied._

_ "Yeah."She said quickly wiping her tears away, "Hey Dad, were you the one who showed me what happened to Planet Vegeta?"_

_ "Yes I did."Bardock smirked, "Glad to see that my little girl is a bright one and I hear that you and Goku hold your own in a fight."_

_ Nikayla smiled smugly and nodded, "Not to brag but we manage." _

_Bardock laughed, "That's my girl!"He said, "Now let's get down to business, I came along with your brother to tell you that I know for a fact that you and Kakarot are the ones that will defeat Frieza. Before I died…I saw a glimpse of the future and I saw Kakarot and you fighting Frieza. Kasai you and your brother, will succeed where all others failed."_

_"Wow, that's a lot to take in," She muttered, "but I believe you Dad, and I give you my word that Goku and I __will__ defeat Frieza."_

_Bardock grinned. "That's what I wanted to hear, I'm afraid that we have to leave now."_

_Nikayla frowned and then embraced her father once more, this time she felt his arms wrap around her. "I love you Dad."She whispered fighting back another wave of tears._

_"I love you too Kasai, you've grown into a heck of a fighter and you look just like your mother."Bardock said softly. Suddenly the father and daughter heard weeping and they looked over at Raditz as they released one another,_

_"Um Raditz, are you crying?"Nikayla asked._

_"No!"He barked drying his eyes, "I just got something in my eye."_

_"Liar!"She teased before hugging her older brother to her surprise actually hugged her back. "I love you too Raditz," She said, "even though your lame."_

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing bro."She smiled innocently, "Well off to Other World you go, try to stay longer next time you visit, send a postcard, see ya later and all that jazz."_

_"What's jazz?"_

_Nikayla sighed, "It's a type of music."_

_"Oh. Well bye."They both replied before they vanished leaving Nikayla alone in her new room. _

_"Space guys really are oblivious."She sighed._


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: Some Saiyans get a Beat Down!_

___I DO NOT OWN DBZ! If I did then Nikayla would be in the show and I wouldn't be writing this lol anyway I'm blabbing and I'm sorry about that…I know it's been a while since I updated this so on with the story!_

_Nikayla strolled down the corridors of Frieza's ship—she had been here, well she wasn't exactly sure since Namek didn't have a nighttime but she was pretty sure it added up to—way too long! Though she had to admit she liked having these alien guys running to get out of her way just because she was an elite soldier. "Nikayla!"_

_ She turned around to see Zarbon jogging to catch up to her; ever since she handed his butt to him on a silver platter he had been following her along like a lost Space Puppy or whatever they had in space that resembled a dog. She sighed to herself but slapped on a smile, she didn't hate the guy or anything, and in fact he was rather cool (once you got passed his conceitedness) the thing she didn't like about him was whenever he was around her he acted the way Yamcha did on their "date" so she had the feeling that he was crushing on her,_

_ "Hey Zarbon."She said._

_ "Hey, off to see Lord Frieza I see, so am I."He replied applying a dashing smile afterwards._

_ "I know, he specifically asked for both of us."_

_ "Oh right."_

_ She couldn't help but laugh at his failed attempt to make his move. "Come on genius, we better not keep him waiting."Nikayla said walking away with Zarbon right on her heels. "Do you know what this little meeting is about anyway?"_

_ "Unfortunately no."Zarbon said, "Dodoria and I used to '____persuade__' the soldiers under us to eavesdrop on Frieza when we heard about our surprise meetings but they usually ended up dead."_

_ "Well isn't that lovely."_

_ Zarbon chuckled darkly at her sarcasm; they turned the corner and paused before the doors to the meeting room. Nikayla was about to press the button commanding the door to open when Zarbon abruptly grasped her hand; she gazed up at him and saw his golden eyes sparkling as he gazed down at her, she noticed he was blushing from their touch. ____Oh no…__ She thought,_

_ "Nikayla, before we go in there there's something I need to get off my chest."He said puffing his rock hard chest out to which Nikayla raised an eyebrow at. "You are gorgeous and," Zarbon paused grinning smugly as he brushed a piece of his green hair behind his ear, "well look at me! Beautiful people belong together and…well what I'm trying to say is that I've fallen madly in love with you!"_

_ She sighed, "I was afraid you were going to say that."_

_ "Afraid?"Zarbon repeated confused, tilting his head to the side. "Why do you sound disappointed?"_

_ Nikayla gazed up at him, sorrow twirling in her dark brown eyes. "Zarbon, I don't want to hurt you but I'm in love with Vegeta and nothing is going to change that. You've been a great friend but I don't share those feelings for you…I'm sorry."_

_ Zarbon remained silent for a moment in shock. ____D-Did I just get turned down?__ He thought astounded. Quickly he regained his composure and smiled, "No need to be sorry," He spat, "I mean it only makes sense for two Saiyans to be together right?" Zarbon snapped through gritted teeth._

_ "Are you all right?"_

_ "I've never been better Nikayla!"_

_ "You've never been turned down before, have you?"_

_ "Of course not! I mean look at me Nikayla, I'm bringin' sexy back!"Zarbon shouted._

_ "Okay how the crap, do you know the lyrics to a Justin Timberlake song but you are clueless to all this other stuff?"Nikayla snapped._

_ "Justin Who?"_

_ "Never mind."She sighed. "Let's just get this stupid meeting over with."She replied. She and Zarbon readied themselves and then Zarbon pressed the button for the door which ____zipped__ open before them and they stepped inside. "Lord Frieza, you wished to see us sir."They replied in prefect unison as if they had rehearsed it._

_ Frieza was perched on his throne, staring harshly down at his elites, "I was wondering when you two would show-up, I asked for your presence thirty minutes ago and you know I despise waiting!"Their boss spat._

_ "Sorry Lord Frieza, it won't happen again sir."Nikayla replied with a smile which actually melted Frieza's evil gaze._

_ "I'm glad to hear that."He replied, "Now you two are probably wondering why I summoned you here," He said pausing allowing Zarbon and Nikayla to nod as their response, "well Nikayla, I actually need your assistance."_

_ Zarbon and Nikayla exchanged a confused look with one another and then back to Frieza, "With what sir?"She asked._

_ "Well Nikayla, on one of our little searches for the Dragon Balls our scouters were destroyed and without them we can no longer track the last remaining Dragon Balls, I know that you can sense energies and—"_

_ "You want me to sense out the Dragon Balls."She finished stunned. She stood frozen and sorrow ran through her as she remembered what she had heard Frieza do to the Namekians—and she remembered what Vegeta had done too._

_ Frieza grinned wickedly, "You're a smart girl, Nikayla."He said, "So if you don't mind would you please point me in the direction of the Dragon Balls?"_

_ "No."_

_ Zarbon looked over at Nikayla his face covered in shock; Frieza's eyes widened, he blinked twice and then composed himself, "What?"He growled glowering at the female Saiyan who was returning the same expression._

_ "I said no. I'm not going to do that! I refuse to let anymore Namekians die just because you want a stupid wish!"She snapped clenching her fists. A mixture of fear and rage coursed through her but she didn't care—she hated Frieza. "You know Frieza, I don't think you're the strongest in the universe, I mean why kill all the races that you have if you were? I think I know why, because you're scared you'll find someone who's stronger than you…like the Saiyans."_

_ Frieza's eyes widened at her last words, "What did you say?"He snarled in disbelief._

_ "That's right, I know what really happened to Planet Vegeta, there was no meteor—it was you!"Nikayla yelled._

_ "Nikayla be quiet."Zarbon warned._

_ "No! I refuse to be bossed around by him anymore!"She snapped. _

_ The evil alien tyrant was literally shaking with rage; he glowered down at the female Saiyan, his red eyes flashing in detestation and ire. "How dare you talk to me, the mighty Frieza, that way?"He roared, "If you were smart Nikayla, you would know that it is not wise to cross me! Now I must dish out some punishment!"He yelled._

_ "Lord Frieza, wait! Please allow me to take Nikayla's punishment—"_

_ "No Zarbon."Nikayla said._

_ He gazed over at her stunned, "But N-Nikayla."_

_ "I'll be fine."She replied with a faint smile knowing that that was probably untrue._

_ "Zarbon leave immediately!"Frieza snarled over at him. He stood unmoving for a moment until Frieza yelled, "I believe I said immediately Zarbon! Now get your blue behind going before I decide to punish you as well!" With those words Zarbon reluctantly left, leaving Nikayla alone._

_ Frieza slowly approached Nikayla and suddenly his tail grabbed her by the neck and began to lift her from the floor; she struggled to break free as well as to catch her breath which was being strangled out of her, "It really wasn't wise to enrage me Nikayla."He spat before flinging her across the room as if she were an unwanted play thing. She landed on her side with a thud and heard a crack, she screamed out in pain knowing that she had just broken her ribs. Abruptly Frieza was at her side glaring down at her, "Such a shame you were very talented."He said and then the gruesome punishment began._

_Zarbon stood outside the door, "Please don't let Lord Frieza go overboard."He whispered before walking down the hallway hearing Nikayla's screams of pain inside._

_An hour later Zarbon was told by Appule that Lord Frieza demanded his presence and so here he was walking down the hallway back to the meeting room. Worry began taking form in the pit of his stomach, he knew that Nikayla was going to be in really bad shape and that scared him. He readied himself for the worst before pressing the button, the door opened and he walked in—blood painted the floor as well as one of the walls and in the corner of the room he saw a crumbled unmoving body painted in red. His eyes widened, "Nikayla!"He yelled rushing over to her. Gently he held her body in his arms; he saw that her armor was in shreds, horrible black and purple bruises covered her entire being as well as deep gashes and cuts. Her dark hair was matted down with blood, this was the worst case of Frieza's "punishments" that Zarbon had ever seen._

_"Don't worry, she's still alive."Frieza replied. "I still need her to find me those Dragon Balls, so get her in a healing tank quickly so we can continue what we came here for."He said._

_"Yes sir."Zarbon said lifting her into his arms, "Thank you for sparing her life sir."_

_"Zarbon, don't get too attached to this girl."Frieza spat._

_"Excuse me my Lord?"_

_"You are becoming denser each day Zarbon; I suggest you pay more attention to that brain of yours instead of your hair. I don't want you getting too attached to Nikayla, if she disobeys me again…well you know the ____punishment__ for that, and you should know I've called the Ginyu Force incase that happens."_

_"T-The Ginyu Force? Sir, don't you think that's a little rash?"Zarbon asked._

_"No I don't think it is Zarbon, we came here for my wish and I intend on getting such!"Frieza yelled. "Now get Nikayla to a healing tank and then come back here straight away, there's some other business I must discuss with you since we're down on elites."_

_"That's sort of your fault sir."_

_"What was that Zarbon?"_

_"Um nothing Lord Frieza."He quickly said before leaving the room with an injured and unconscious Nikayla. He ran down the halls, shoving the soldiers under him out of the way; he rounded the corner and hurried inside the medical room where Appule was sitting on his behind reading a Space magazine. Zarbon glowered at him, "Appule get up you stupid fool!"He barked._

_Appule quickly threw the book down and jumped up, his eyes widened when he saw Nikayla's tattered body in Zarbon's arms. "My word, what happened to her?"He asked._

_"I'll explain later! Just prepare a healing tank now!"_

_"Yes sir!"Appule said. Quickly he pressed a button which commanded one of the tanks to open, Zarbon strolled over and gently placed Nikayla inside and placed the mask over her bridge of her nose and her mouth and then the door closed again. Appule began pressing other buttons and the tank filled with liquid. _

_"Keep a close eye on her Appule; I must head back to Lord Frieza."Zarbon replied not even bothering hiding the worry in his tone._

_"Sure thing, Zarbon."_

_Zarbon exited the medical room, down the halls and back to the main hall were Frieza was waiting. ____I wonder what Lord Frieza has to talk to me about.__ He thought before pressing the command button, once the door opened he stepped inside to see Frieza had yet had one of the lower ranked soldiers to clean up Nikayla's blood; it made Zarbon a little uneasy to see it. "Good you actually came back Zarbon."Frieza said._

_"Why wouldn't I my Lord?"_

_"I don't know I just thought you'd want to stay and see how Nikayla is doing but moving on, I want you to go out there and find Vegeta, I've been thinking and I believe he may have a Dragon Ball. Once you find him, do what you must and then bring him back here, understand?"Frieza replied darkly._

_"Yes sir."Zarbon said._

_"Good now off you go."_

_He nodded and then left the room and then exited the spaceship flying into the skies in search for the Saiyan prince. _

_Vegeta felt as if had been flying for days and still no sign of Nikayla; his heart felt heavy with grief and it seemed to bring a pain within his chest. He clenched his teeth as he continued to scout out the area, "I shouldn't have agreed to us splitting up, if something happens to her I'll never forgive myself."He scolded himself. Abruptly the Saiyan prince paused, hovering in the air, "Someone's heading towards me," He said and then a sinister grin spread across his face, "well if it isn't Zarbon. I've been waiting for this day for a long time."He snickered wickedly before flying off ahead to give Zarbon a "little greeting."_

_Zarbon scouted out the area finding nothing. "Darn it! Where the heck can Vegeta be?"He snapped. "I mean there aren't many hiding places on this God awful planet!"He said, "WHERE ARE YOU APE!"_

_"I'm over here."_

_Zarbon spun around only to find a fist in his face and that fist belong to the Saiyan prince; he fell to the ground below and quickly got up, glaring at Vegeta who landed before him wearing a smirk. "Not very good without your scouter are we, Zarbon?"Vegeta taunted._

_"Shut your face Vegeta!"He barked. "We all know that I am way stronger than you."He smirked._

_"I don't think so pretty boy, you see I've been through a lot when I was on Earth and a lot on this rock as well. Are you forgetting I was the one who killed Dodoria?"_

_Zarbon chuckled darkly, "Dodoria was an obese fool! Frankly, I have no idea why Lord Frieza boosted him up on the ranks but that doesn't matter now…we have the perfect replacement for him."_

_Vegeta raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, "Oh really and who might this replacement be? Do I know him?"He inquired which just caused Zarbon to laugh some more, "Something funny Zarbon?"_

_"Oh you might know ____her__."_

_"Who is it? I'm about to lose my patience! You will tell me NOW!"Vegeta snarled._

_Frieza's elite smirked, "I believe you are familiar with a female Saiyan by the name of Nikayla."_

_Vegeta's eyes widened then quickly narrowed, he flew over to Zarbon and grabbed him by his armor, "What have you done to her? I swear if I found out if she is injured in any way well you won't be alive anymore."_

_"I haven't done anything to her, Vegeta. You know when Lord Frieza made her the offer she accepted without hesitation, in fact I believe I heard her say she was feed up with you and—"_

_The Saiyan prince punched him in the face so hard he sent Zarbon flying and he landed hard back to the ground, Zarbon staggered back up laughing. "What's wrong Vegeta? Afraid she's been unfaithful to you?"_

_"Shut your blue trap!"He snapped, "I'm no fool! Every word that has dripped from your mouth has been a lie!"_

_"Has it?"Zarbon said, "I don't believe it has, in fact Nikayla and me—well you fill in the blank."He fibbed grinning wickedly at the Saiyan prince, Zarbon was enjoying seeing him get all worked up over his lies._

_"Shut-up!"Vegeta snarled punching again which just caused Zarbon to laugh some more, "Have I missed a joke or something? I've been handing your tail over to you! What is so funny?"He yelled._

_"Oh Vegeta, you see I've been hiding a secret—"_

_"What, that you're a flaming homosexual?"_

_Zarbon glared up at him, "I am NOT GAY!"_

_"You're not fooling anyone Zarbon—"_

_"Look can you just shut-up for a minute so I can finish what I was saying?"Zarbon shouted angrily, to his surprise Vegeta was quiet, "Now, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I've been hiding a secret, a secret similar to how you Saiyans transform into your Great Ape form."_

_"What, that your race transforms into raging homo—"_

_"Will you stop with the gay jokes? Seriously are you hard of hearing? I am __NOT__ gay Vegeta!"Zarbon yelled._

_"—sexuals."_

_"That's it, I'm transforming!"He snapped. Zarbon took in a deep breath and suddenly changed to a large, turtle faced creature._

_Vegeta smirked. "Is that the best you can do? Seriously, you look like an overgrown Ninja Turtle."_

_"A-A ninja what?"_

_"A Ninja Turtle, it was a show on Earth and—you know what never mind."Vegeta said, "You don't look that much different to tell you the truth so this should be a walk in the park."He smiled darkly._

_Zarbon chuckled, "Sure it is, for me!"He bellowed before charging towards the Saiyan prince with a mighty punch ready to plow into his face._

_Appule stood in the medical room frantically catching Nikayla's vital signs and such when suddenly the healing tank beeped, he looked up to see she had opened her eyes and so he pressed the buttoning which caused the liquid to drain from the tank. Nikayla removed the mask and the door opened, "Good your all right Nikayla, you recovered faster than I thought…must be a Saiyan thing."Appule replied._

_"Thanks for everything Appule."Nikayla said when suddenly she felt something different about her, her Saiyan monkey tail wasn't secured around her waist like always in fact she didn't feel it at all. She quickly turned around and saw that it was gone, "Appule, what the heck happened to my tail?"She snapped grabbing him by his space armor._

_"Um well I would guess Lord Frieza tore it off when he was um b-beating you."The alien stammered nervously._

_She growled in frustration under her breath as she released him, "Where's Zarbon?"_

_"Last I saw him he was going to see Lord Frieza."Appule informed, "Oh before I forget, Lord Frieza wanted to see you once you were healed…if I were you I wouldn't keep him waiting."_

_"Oh I won't because I want to see him too."Nikayla snarled walking towards the door. She stormed down the halls and finally reached the main hall; Nikayla opened the door and walked in glaring at Frieza who was doing the same as he sat on his throne. She held her head hit and stood proudly before him which made his glower deepen, "You wanted to see me sir?"She said._

_"Yes, it's good to see you pulled through that my dear."Frieza replied. "Now I want you to do something for me—"_

_"You still want me to find the Dragon Balls for you."_

_He smirked. "Yes and since you already know that there is no need for me to ask when you should just obey."The tyrant said darkly._

_"Fine."Nikayla answered flatly. "I will do whatever you say Lord Frieza."She replied. ____Sure I will when Space Pigs fly! I'll just point you in the wrong direction so we can stop you from getting your freaky little hands on the Dragon Balls.__ She thought._

_"Very good, I see someone has learned something from their little lesson we had earlier."Frieza smirked, "Now find me the remaining Dragon Balls."_

_"As you wish Lord Frieza."She said before closing her eyes to concentrate on feeling out their energies,_

_"So where are they?"He asked impatiently._

_Nikayla's eyes abruptly fluttered open, she couldn't feel anything, not even the Dragon Balls in the very room they were standing in. "I-I don't know."She said._

_"Don't toy with me Nikayla!"Frieza barked smashing his tail onto the floor in anger._

_"I'm serious! I can't feel anything; I can't even feel your energy and your right in front of me."She said._

_"Hmm. Maybe your still weak from our ____lesson__ from earlier…well no need to worry Nikayla, I've contacted the Ginyu Force and they will be arriving soon with brand new scouters."Frieza replied._

_"What the heck's a Ginyu Force, Lord Frieza?"_

_"The Ginyu Force is a group of more elites, my dear, they are a little odd but they get the job done. I think they'll like you."The tyrant smiled._

_Nikayla didn't know what he meant by that so she let that slide. "Oh I was wondering where Zarbon is, I asked Appule but he didn't give me a good answer."_

_"Oh he's on a little retrieval mission."_

_"Retrieval mission? What is he retrieving Lord Frieza?"Nikayla asked._

_Frieza turned towards her with a sinister look in his eyes, "Vegeta."He leered._


	17. Chapter 17

_Yo guys! It's been like FOREVER right? I'm so sorry I meant to update this sooo much sooner but I've been busy with some of my other fanfics as well as doing some videos on YouTube so yeah it's been a little crazy…I was going to put this on hold because I just wasn't getting any ideas but then I went back and read all the reviews for this story and all of your encouraging words really got my head back in the game of Nikayla's story! So a round of applause for ALL YOU AWESOME READERS! I LOVE YA! For Reals! I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully chapter 18 will not take as long to get up lol_

_I DO NOW OWN DBZ! If I did then Nikayla would have been part of the story because seriously I love DBZ but the female characters suck in my option anyway enough with the blabbing! Be prepared for a LAUGH!_

_Chapter 17: Ape Escape! No not the Video Game!_

_ Zarbon transformed back into his normal, beautiful, form as he called it and brushed himself off, as he smirked at the unconscious Vegeta. "Well, I guess I better take you back to Lord Frieza."He muttered to himself before he roughly yanked the Saiyan prince up and then took off into the skies heading back to Frieza's space ship._

_ Nikayla gazed at Frieza stunned, "V-Vegeta?"She mumbled, "What are you going to do with him sir? You're not going to hurt him are you?"_

_ "That depends."Frieza said with the shrug of his shoulders, "If he tells me what I want to know then no, if he fails to do so then yes."_

_ "What do you want to know?"_

_ Frieza's red eyes darted over to her and narrowed, "Where the Dragon Ball he hid away is."He said._

_ Nikayla was shocked but made no reaction. She knew Frieza was no fool but how had he known they had hidden away a Dragon Ball? "Do you know where it is? I mean, did you two find one before Zarbon brought you here?"He inquired._

_ "No."She said._

_ Frieza continued to stare her down, "Are you lying Nikayla?"He asked as he circled her like a vulture does its prey. _

_ "No."_

_ "Very well then."Frieza said when suddenly the doors ____zipped__ open and Zarbon carrying an unconscious and very beaten up Vegeta over his shoulder walked in,_

_ "Lord Frieza, here is our little prince as you requested."He said with a smug grin._

_ Frieza smirked, "Very good Zarbon."_

_ Nikayla eyes widened at the sight of Vegeta. She had never seen him like this and the fact that Zarbon had done this to him made her blood boil, she rushed over to them, "Oh my God, Vegeta."_

_ She glowered up at Zarbon, "What the heck did you do to him?"She snarled._

_ "I merely did what I was ordered to do, it's not my fault he's a weakling."Zarbon said._

_ "You take that back Zarbon!"_

_ "All right, enough with all the bickering, I swear you two sound like an old married couple."Frieza said annoyed. "Get him in a healing tank now; I want to know where the Dragon Ball he's hidden away is."_

_ "Yes, sir Lord Frieza."_

_ "Oh no ya don't Zarbon; I'll take him to a healing tank."Nikayla said harshly gently taking Vegeta from him and then she exited the room. _

_Zarbon blinked twice and then followed after her, "What's your problem?"He demanded._

_"You."She said blankly._

_"What in Space did I do?"_

_"You almost killed my boyfriend!"Nikayla yelled as they entered the medical room where Appule was once again being useless and reading a Space Magazine. "Get up Appule and get a healing tank ready."She said._

_Quickly the alien got up and did as he was told, "T-That's Vegeta isn't it?"He said as Nikayla placed him inside the pod._

_"No it's Frieza, of course it's Vegeta you moron!"She grumbled._

_"Nikayla listen to me I was only doing what Frieza ordered me to."Zarbon snapped._

_"Sure but you didn't have to go this far! I know exactly what you did…you're jealous and angry!"_

_"Jealous of what this…this ____monkey__?"He spat._

_"Yes! Because he has me and you don't! Let me guess, you taunted and mocked Vegeta making him think that I ____wanted__ to stay on this stupid space ship and then made him think that you and I were fooling around, didn't you?"She demanded crossing her arms across her chest as she glared at him._

_"Um…y-yeah actually I did do that."_

_"I knew it! You are unbelievable you know that?"_

_"I-I'm sorry—"_

_"Oh save it! Go away and leave me alone Zarbon, go back to Frieza and do what you do best—suck up."_

_Zarbon narrowed his eyes at her and turned towards the door, "Fine!"He snapped before leaving._

_Nikayla sighed and placed a hand on the glass of the healing tank that Vegeta was resting in, "Vegeta." She whispered._

_Zarbon stormed down the hallways of Frieza's ship not really knowing where he was headed exactly he just wanted to get away from Nikayla, even though he was furious with her his mind was still on one thing—her. "Blast it! I-I can't stay mad at her…maybe I should go back and try to talk to her."_

_"Yo Zarbon."_

_He turned to see one of the many nameless soldiers in Frieza's army walking towards him. "Did you just say 'yo'?"_

_"Yeah dawg, Lord Frieza has been callin' for ya."_

_"Um okay—why are you talking like that?"_

_"Cause homie I'm the random nameless soldier who talks like a rapper fo sizzle."_

_"Fo sizzle? Look can you stop talking gibberish—"_

_"Dawg nah man this is my thing."_

_"Yeah okay call me 'dawg' again and I'm going to blast you into pieces and you know what Frieza won't even care."_

_"Dawg."_

_Zarbon narrowed his eyes at him and then—__BOOM! AHHH!—__he started walking down the hall again with a crumpled pile of smoking ashes behind him. "I warned him."_

_Nikayla sat in her room staring up at the ceiling, she had decided to leave Appule to his work on Vegeta—wow that's sounds kind of bad, aw man that would have been the perfect joke for Zarbon, oh well—she sighed to herself feeling bad for taking her angry out on Zarbon but it wasn't like Krillin was here to yell at. "Maybe I should apologize."She replied. ____Yeah that's what I'll do, I'll find Zarbon and apologize I mean he is the only guy um alien guy I can tolerate on this ship.__ Nikayla thought leaving her room and then suddenly—__BOOM!—__entire ship began to quake, "What the—"She stopped herself as she abruptly sensed a certain someone's energy, a smile spread across her face, "Sweet looks like I can sense energies again and Vegeta's woken up."Nikayla said before running off in a flash towards the medical ward._

_She skidded to a stop taking in what used to be the medical chambers of Frieza's ship, now it was destroyed, the door was gone, the healing tanks were blasted to pieces and Appule was unconscious or dead in the middle of the floor. In the midst of the rolling smoke stood the Saiyan Prince who had recovered from his fight with Zarbon, "I can't believe I lost to that homo!"_

_"Vegeta!"Nikayla exclaimed before wrapping her arms around him. "Thank Kami your okay!"_

_"Nikayla," Vegeta said softly but then his face turned serious as he gripped her shoulders looking deeply into her eyes, "are you alright? They haven't done anything to you have they?"_

_"I'm fine."Nikayla replied. ____Best not to tell him about Frieza beating to a pulp…I'll tell him later or maybe not.__ "Come on, I know where Frieza's hiding the Dragon Balls and since you blasted this place sky high I'm going to guess Frieza is on his way here to find you."_

_Vegeta smirked. "I love the way you think. Lead the way."He said and with that the two Saiyans left the medical room but not before blasting some more holes in Frieza's ship and flew towards their goal—the Dragon Balls._

_As Frieza and Zarbon chatted suddenly—__BOOM!—__the ship began to shake and then the doors ____zipped__ open and a nameless soldier walked in, "Lord Frieza Vegeta's—"_

_Frieza blasted the poor guy before he could even finish, "My Lord um why did you do that?"Zarbon inquired._

_"Because Zarbon, I'm just going to take a wild guess and say that—VEGETA HAS ESCAPED!"The tyrant yelled, "Now who did you leave guarding him?"_

_"A-Appule."Zarbon squeaked nervously._

_Frieza sighed, "You know I should just kill now and save Vegeta the trouble but that would be helping him, come on I'm going to find this dirty ape and kill him!"Frieza ordered before running out in the hallway with Zarbon right behind him._

___Did Lord Frieza just break the 4____th____ wall?__ Zarbon thought._

_The tyrant and his elite ran down the hall and to what once was the medical ward only now it was destroyed and had a dead Appule lying in the debris. "Darn it! Where's Nikayla? I want you and her to search for him do you understand me?"_

_"Lord Frieza!"_

_"WHAT!"He yelled turning around to see another nameless soldier. _

_"Um Nikayla's nowhere to be found."_

_Frieza narrowed his eyes and began to tremble in anger, "Grrrrr…AHHH!"He yelled before firing a blast at another nameless soldier. "ZARBON GO FIND THEM! NOW!"He screamed._

_"Yes Lord Frieza!"Zarbon said before leaving._

_"And when you get back clean up all these nameless soldiers."Frieza said. "The place is littered with them."_

_Vegeta and Nikayla entered the main hall to find it completely empty expect for the Dragon Balls, "Okay so how do you want to do this? I'm pretty sure we can't carry all of these."Nikayla said._

_"We throw them!"_

_"Throw them?"_

_"Yes we throw them and then we simply just search for their energies once we leave this ship."Vegeta said._

_"Okay."Nikayla said. Vegeta and Nikayla began to throw the Dragon Balls out the large window that was conveniently open and then jumped out the window and landed on the blue grass below, Vegeta almost took off into flight but Nikayla grabbed him. "Bad idea Vegeta, I think some of Frieza's guys are learning how to feel out energies so I say we swim."_

_"Nice thinking."Vegeta said. The two Saiyans plunged into the clear waters and began their swim, staying under the water knowing that Frieza would send Zarbon or some other soldiers after them once he found the Dragon Balls gone. Finally they reached other patch of blue grass and pulled themselves from the water, _

_"Wow, how do you think it was possible that we could swim that long without ever coming up for air?"Nikayla asked ringing the water from her ebony hair._

_"I don't know, stupid writers."Vegeta said._

_"Maybe the writers just have super active imaginations."_

_"Screw them."Vegeta said, "Anyway let's look for the Dragon Balls…again."_

_"Um we don't have to look for the Dragon Balls."_

_"What?"_

_"Because there right over there Vegeta, can't you sense there energy?"Nikayla asked pointing over to a hollow spot in the earth and there laid the five Dragon Balls, Vegeta smirked as they walked over to them. "Kind of convenient right?"_

_"Kami bless the writers."Vegeta replied. "So now we just have to get the one I've hidden away and then there's just one more and then IMMORTALITY IS MINE BABY!"_

_Suddenly Vegeta and Nikayla both felt someone's power coming towards them at an unusual speed, they quickly hide themselves behind a cliff but then Nikayla realized who it was, "It's only Krillin."She said._

_"You mean the bald idiot friend of yours?"_

_"Yes."_

_They looked up to the green skies and saw a flash which was Krillin flying with a large round orb in his hands. "Oh no."_

_"Well, well seems he's got a Dragon Ball."Vegeta leered. "We're going after him come on!"He said before taking off in flight._

_"Vegeta wait! You're not gonna kill him!"Nikayla yelled taking off after him._

_Zarbon had been searching for what felt like hours. "Darn it! This is going to take forever without my scouter."He said. "Maybe I should just run away and hide somewhere Lord Frieza won't me. Oh who am I kidding he'll find me wherever I go on this God forsaken planet!"_

_Suddenly something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye—it was that short bald guy in the horrible orange jumpsuit that had saved that Namekian brat—he was flying with a Dragon Ball in his hands. Zarbon smirked but then saw two beings flying after the bald midget—his grinned widened seeing that it was Vegeta and Nikayla. "Okay if I do this then I'll under Lord Frieza's good graces again."He said before flying after them._

_Krillin hovered back to the ground right in front of the cave where he, Bulma, and Gohan had decided would be a great place to hide, he was rather shocked to find Bulma sitting outside reading. "Bulma what are you doing out here? It's dangerous."He said._

_She had noticed he was there so she jumped up startled dropping her book to the ground. "Holy crap! Don't do that Krillin! Geez!"She snapped but then her eyes locked onto the large orb in Krillin's hands. "I-Is that what I think it is?"_

_"Yep. The Dragon Balls here are huge!"Krillin smiled. "Um…where's Gohan?"_

_"Oh he took the Dragon Radar and is off looking for a Dragon Ball that was just a few miles from here."Bulma replied._

_Krillin nodded, "I guess I'll wait for him here, I was going to take him to the Grand Elder, he can unlock anyone's hidden powers and—"He abruptly stopped, shoved the Dragon Ball into Bulma's hands and spun around taking a fighting stance. _

_"Um what's going on?"Bulma asked._

_"Someone's coming this way and—"_

_Vegeta and Nikayla landed before him. "Hi Krillin. Oh hi Bulma I didn't know you were here too."Nikayla said._

_"Yeah you know I couldn't leave this job up to just Krillin."She said._

_"Hey!"_

_"Enough small talk."Vegeta snapped. "Give me that Dragon Ball."_

_"No way Vegeta!"Krillin retorted._

_"Krillin, listen, we're just trying to get the Dragon Balls before Frieza gets his hands on them and wishes for immortality okay?"Nikayla replied._

_"I don't care! We're using them to wish back our friends, who your boyfriend here killed!"Krillin said._

_"Actually Nappa killed them but whatever I understand where your coming from, but if Frieza becomes immortal then this entire universe will be destroyed!"Nikayla said._

_"Enough! Listen baldy you __will__ give me that Dragon Ball understand me?"Vegeta growled approaching him._

_"Not so fast Vegeta! That Dragon Ball is mine."_

_They all looked over to see Zarbon standing there with his arms folded across his chest, smiling. "Zarbon?"Nikayla said._

_"Oh look if it isn't the Homo-Ninja Turtle."Vegeta smirked. "What makes you think you're going to get the Dragon Ball?"_

_"Because the midget is going to hand it over to me, right?"He warned looking over at Krillin._

_"Um…no."_

_"Oh my Kami! That guy is hot!"Bulma exclaimed._

_Nikayla sighed, "Bulma don't encourage him."She said. "Zarbon what are you doing here?"_

_"Lord Frieza sent me after you too and he wants his Dragon Balls back, you know you two really messed his ship, he's not too happy about that."_

_"I don't care! And I'm not going back there!"Nikayla snapped._

_"But…Nikayla—"_

_"Shut-up! My God! No one cares about this crap! Let's just fight Zarbon!"Vegeta roared._

_"Suit yourself but we've already established that I am stronger than you."Zarbon smirked before transforming._

_"OH MY KAMI! KILL IT!"Bulma screamed._

_"You just signed your own death wish Vegeta!"Zarbon yelled before charging towards Vegeta who rammed his fist through his stomach._

_"Did you say something? I couldn't hear you over the hole I made in your gut!"Vegeta snapped._

_"V-Vegeta…we could—"_

_"Yeah, yeah work together to take out Frieza, I've heard that twice already."_

_"Z-Zarbon?"Nikayla said softly walking over to them. She was expecting the fight to have last longer than this but since Vegeta had been injured well that just made him stronger._

_"N-Nikayla…I wanted to tell you I'm…sorry."Zarbon gagged._

_She smiled faintly. "I know. I'm sorry too."She said. He gently cupped her face in his large hand and smiled which really ticked Vegeta off and then-__BLAST!-__Vegeta blew a ki blast into Zarbon which blew him away and into the waters of Namekian. Nikayla stood there stunned, "What the heck Vegeta? That was kind of harsh don't you think?"_

_"No. He deserved that for making up those lies about you to being together, I could've done worse believe me I was trying to control myself."Vegeta said._

_"Didn't really look like it."_

_"Whatever. Now where were we? Oh I believe you were handing over that Dragon Ball."Vegeta said approaching Krillin and Bulma._

_"Um okay we'll give it to you if you promise not to hurt us."Krillin bargained._

_"Sure, why the hell not? I'm feeling rather generous."Vegeta replied with a smirk._

_"Take it."Krillin said handing the ball over to the Saiyan Prince._

_"Wise choice. Come on Nikayla let's go." _

_"Wait minute Vegeta, Krillin where the heck is Gohan?"Nikayla asked._

_"Um…not here."_

_"WHERE THE HECK IS HE?"Nikayla shouted. "You let a five year old kid wonder around on this planet that is crawling with Frieza's henchmen?"She retorted grabbing Krillin by his shirt._

_"He'll fine. It's a freakin Saiyan remember? Geez."_

_Nikayla sighed. "Whatever. Just…be safe you guys."She said with a smile._

_"Don't worry about us."_

_Vegeta and Nikayla took off into the Namekian skies heading over to the village where Vegeta had hidden the Dragon Ball they had found; only coming from that village flew Gohan with the four star Dragon Ball in his hands. "I got a Dragon Ball."He smiled._


	18. UPDATE

_Hello my lovely readers,_

_I aplogize for not having an update sooner but sadly my laptop, Jarvis (yes my laptop's name was Jarvis) has died luckily I will be getting my new laptop Jarvis 2.0 on December 14th so I won't be gone too long. On my short hiatus and over the holidays I will hard at work on my fanfictions: Pursued & Swindled into the Host Club, as for No Ordinary Love and Tempest I will be putting them on hold for a while because sadly I have gotten some writters block on those. _

_For my readers of Pursued, it is coming to a close, I'm thinking two more chapters plus an epilogue and then it will be finished. I am so glad that you guys enjoyed Forbidden and Pursued and I might whip up little shorts here and there for you readers because I'm sure you would like to know what is going to happen to Hatori and Megami in the future ^^_

_For my readers of Swindled into the Host Club, fear not this story has a long way to go before I finish it. Besides Forbidden, this has got to be one of my favorite fanficitons I've ever done and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it~_

_For my readers of Tempest & No Ordinary Love, like I said before I am holding off on those two for a while until I get some more ideas. I haven't lost interest in them I'm just not sure where exactly to go from here, Tempest I have more ideas for than No Ordinary Love but I do not want to give up on Nikayla's story~_

_So that was my little update~things have been kind of busy as well, I'm planning my trip to Scotland next summer to see my wonderful boyfriend Zac, and my best friend Morgan is going along with me. Maybe going there will give me some more ideas for any upcoming fanfics. ;) _

_I will give a hint~I am planning a Black Butler fanfic~_

_So until then, I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving (and I'm just gonna go ahead and say) and a very Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays ^^ whichever you prefer~ _

_Thank you all for supporting me and sticking with my stories~it really means alot!_

_~Love Brittany~_


End file.
